Downfall
by inufan424
Summary: AU: Sometimes life can have its downfalls. The question is, can Kagome's go back up, after everything that's happened? Inu/Kag !CURRENTLY REVISING!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha or any of the characters from the anime/manga.

**Chapter 1**

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

_Beep!_

My eyes fluttered open as I reached for the alarm clock. I stretched and let out a comfortable sigh. As I got out of bed, I looked over at my desk and saw a note. I walked over to it to read it.

_Dear Kagome,_

_Meet me in front of school today at 7:45. I have a surprise for you._

_Koga_

I smiled as I set down the note. Then I gathered my school clothes and went into my bathroom to get ready. I showered, put on my school uniform, brushed my hair and went downstairs. There, my mother and father were in the kitchen eating breakfast. I was glad that they had already set a plate out for me and filled it with food. I quickly ate the breakfast, grabbed my yellow backpack, and rushed out the front door. As I made my way down the long steps in front of the Higurashi shrine (my home), I saw my friends Sango and Ayame walking to school across the street.

"Hey! Guys, wait up!" I called out after them. They stopped and looked at me, smiling.

"Hi, Kagome," said Sango, moving over on the sidewalk to let me walk in the middle.

"Hi. I guess I have pretty good timing. I was afraid I would have to walk to school alone."

"Why are you out so early? Usually you aren't ready by now," questioned Ayame.

"Well, Koga left me a note this morning that said to meet him at school at 7:45. Apparently he has a surprise for me," I explained, unable to cover up the excitement in my voice. "I wonder what it is…"

"I'm sure it's something great. He always gets you wonderful things," said Sango.

"Yeah, that's true, I guess. But I sometimes wish he would give me something a little more thoughtful, you know? Instead of stuff that's always expensive. I wonder if any guy ever knew that the way to a girl's heart isn't through his wallet," I mused, a little less excited now. "Whatever, never mind. Hey, Sango, when are you going to _finally_ say something to Miroku?"

Sango blushed, looking down at the pavement. "What are you talking about?"

"Oh, come on! We all can tell you like him! And he looks at you and smiles at you all the time! I bet he likes you, too! You shouldn't pretend to doubt us." I'd tried to get my friend to admit to her feelings an uncountable number of times, all to no avail. But I never gave up.

_I know they're meant to be together, I just know it!_ But at the moment, I was too caught up in what Koga had in store for me to continue pestering.

As we approached our school, I spotted Koga and ran over to him, smiling. Sango and Ayame walked over to join Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. I had a feeling they were all watching me like hawks. I knew Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka disapproved of me dating Koga, mostly because he was a demon. And not just any demon, a _wolf_ demon. They were known to be a little over-protective and aggressive when it came to other males in their mate's life. Even if they were just friends.

"Hey!" I said as I approached Koga. He swept me into his strong arms and hugged me. Then he leaned his head down for a short, but meaningful kiss. I could almost feel the eye rolls of my friends. But I didn't care. He was my boyfriend and we could do what we wanted. When he stepped back out of our embrace, he fished for something in his backpack. I suspected it was what his "surprise" was.

"Like I said, I have a surprise for you. I hope you like it," said Koga, presenting a small, red, and velvet box. It was about 8 inches long and said "Kay" on it. It was a jewelry box. _Big surprise_.

I opened the box and peeked inside. There was a locket inside, the heart covered in the front with a dozen small diamonds, a few rubies spotting the outer edge. It was on a sparkling gold chain. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly. He was grinning, hoping it meant a lot to me. He anticipated my opening it to see what was inside.

His anticipation soon ended as I lifted it from the box and held it in my hand, fumbling slightly to open it. It was brand new, so the hinge was a little stiff. When I opened it and saw what was inside, my breath caught. My eyes sparkled as I looked over the picture I recognized from mine and Koga's third date.

We'd gone to a carnival and there was a photo booth. We both squeezed inside and had our pictures taken. That was also where we had our first kiss. And that was what the picture was of. Our first kiss. I was sitting on his lap and my eyes were closed, but it was still such a magical picture. I didn't think that he kept the pictures. I had kept my copy of them and pinned them to a bulletin board on a wall in my room.

On one side was the picture, and on the other side was a note that said in small, delicate writing: _K&K. _The piece of paper it was written, or typed, on was red, the words white.

I then looked up, tears burning the rims of my eyes. He was holding a red rose for me. I noticed a ribbon wrapped around the stem that appeared to have words on it. Koga handed it to my, still smiling.

I went to read it but he stopped my hand and said, "Read it later, when you're feeling upset or something. It could make you feel better, or at least, I hope it does."

I looked up at him questioningly. He just nodded at me to reassure what he said. Then he hugged me again and said he had to go to class, leaving me there without even waiting for a verbal response.

Once he was out of earshot, which was a long wait, Sango and Ayame came up to me, interested.

"So? What is it?" asked Sango anxiously.

"A locket," I replied. "Wanna see?" I handed the necklace over to my friends.

"Oh, Kagome! It's beautiful. Can we look inside?" said Ayame, in awe.

"Sure, go ahead," I mumbled.

They both peered inside, squinting slightly to read the message. When they were finished reading it they both said "Awww!" and looked back at the picture.

"So, when was this picture taken?" asked Sango.

"On our third date. That was our first kiss, too."

"Awww….wait a minute. Kagome…why do you look so upset?" said Sango, curious by the probable look of disappointment on my face.

"It's nothing, really. I'm fine."

"C'mon, Kagome. We know you too well. 'Fess up," said Ayame.

"Really, I'm fine! I…uh, I have to get to class." I quickly turned and walked toward the school doors.

"Uh…wait Kagome! You forgot your necklace!" Sango called after me. I ignored her and kept walking.

I fumbled with my lock as I tried to figure out why I was still in a hurry even though I'd come to school earlier than usual. I rushed into my first hour and took my seat. Sango came in at the exact moment the bell rang and took her seat next to mine.

"Here, Kagome," she said, setting the locket down carefully on my desk. "You forgot this."

"Oh, thanks," was all I said in reply, stuffing the necklace into my bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I sat in class, slightly depressed at the fact that, yet again, Koga gave me a materialistic thing. It was very sweet, but very common for him to do anyway. I knew he noticed my slight disappointment in the gifts he gave me lately. But I couldn't help it; I wanted something truly meaningful, something that would show me how much he cared. Not how much he had in his bank account.

I didn't really care a whole lot about expensive jewelry, even if it did have a sweet saying in it or a picture kept for a few months. He could easily write down things that he knew would touch my heart, but saying them was a whole different thing.

When the bell rang, I awoke from my dazed thoughts and gathered my things. I noticed Sango looking at me worriedly.

"What? Sango, really, I am okay!"

"Alright, but it isn't healthy to leave things bottled up forever, Kagome."

_Like you're one to talk_. I walked to my locker and when I opened it, the rose fell onto the ground. The curiosity of what the note said ate at me, but I didn't want to ruin it, if it was _so_ special. I picked it up and put it back into my locker. I turned around to see Koga talking to Ayame. He looked up at me, and gave me a wary smile. I waved at him and went to my next class.

At the end of the school day, I started to walk home by myself, but heard laughing from behind me. I glanced back and saw Koga and Ayame walking together. They were with each other. Again. _Hmm…weird. They never talked that much a few days ago… _

I stopped walking so that they could catch up to me, but right after I stopped, I quickly dug the locket from my bag and put it on. I didn't want to insult Koga by not wearing it. It was beautiful, after all.

"Oh…uh…hey, Kagome!" stammered Koga.

"Hi…why are you so nervous all of a sudden?" I asked.

"What? Oh! No reason! Just…uh…a little distracted…that's all," he said quickly.

"Okay…hi, Ayame."

"Uh, hi," Ayame said, also a little nervous looking. She also looked a little disappointed, jealous even.

"So what was so funny?" I asked, only slightly curious.

"Oh, uh, Koga was just telling me a joke," she replied.

"Really? What joke? I'd love to hear it if it was so funny," I said calmly.

"Oh, uh, you wouldn't understand it…inside joke!" Ayame said.

"Oh, okay, never mind…Koga?"

"Yeah?" he said, his voice cracking.

I looked at him a little suspiciously; his voice only cracked like that when he was nervous, I knew. I almost forgot what I was going to say, but then remembered. "Uh…will you call me later?"

"Oh…uh, yeah, sure!"

"'Kay, I'll talk to you later then," I said slowly, crossing the street to make my way up the long steps of the shrine. _Why are they acting so weird?_

I walked inside, took off my shoes, and set down my backpack. "Mom! Dad! I'm home!"

My mother peeked around the corner of the kitchen, smiling at me. "Hello, dear. How was your day?"

I sighed. "Fine, I guess."

My mother seemed to study me for a moment. "Why was it you went to school earlier today?"

"Oh, uh, Koga had a surprise for me."

"Oh? And what was it?"

"A locket. Here, you wanna see?" I said, removing the necklace and holding it out to my mother.

"Oh, Kagome! This is lovely! He must really care about you to get you such wonderful things!"

"Yeah, I guess."

She looked up at me, worry spread across her face. "What is it, dear? You don't look very happy."

_Not this again…_

"Oh it's nothing! Just a little tired, that's all!" I said, putting on a fake smile.

As I was about to go upstairs into my room, the phone rang_. That was sooner than I expected…_

I walked over and answered it, "Hello?"

"Kagome?"

"Oh, hey, Sango!"

"Hi. Now, tell me the truth; what was bothering you today at school? You seemed really down about something."

"Uh, I guess I just hoped for something I shouldn't have…"

"Like what? Do you mean from Koga?"

I frowned slightly. "Yeah…"

"Are you gonna be alright?"

"Yeah, I'm sure I'll feel better tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Um…yeah, okay, see ya tomorrow. Bye…"

With that, I anxiously hung up the phone. _Why do my friends have to be such…friends? _

When I was doing my homework, the phone rang again. When I heard it, I looked up. _That should be him._

I went downstairs and took the phone from my mother.

"Hello?"

"Hey, babe."

For some reason, that didn't make me smile today. "Hey. So…why were you acting so strange earlier?"

"Strange…?" he said, though I could hear the nervousness in his voice. "Was I acting different?"

"Uh…yeah," I told him.

"Hmm, must be from the exams coming up next week. Stressed." He chuckled tensely.

"Um…yeah, I guess, me too. So do you want to go see a movie or something on Friday? Or maybe we could rent one…"

"Friday? I think I have plans Friday…lemme check…" There was a pause and ruffling of papers. "…Oh, guess not. Sure. Why don't we rent a movie and watch it at my place?"

"Sounds good. We should order take-out, too. We can decide what movie and food later. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, tomorrow. Bye."

Before I could say "good-bye" back to him, he'd hung up the phone. He was still acting weird.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_**Friday, after school**_

I walked into my house, and by now, I was only slightly excited to go over to Koga's house and watch a movie with him. We used to do it all the time, when we first started dating. We would always battle over what kind of food we would order, and over what movie we watched. I missed that.

But ever since Tuesday, when I walked home with him and Ayame, he had been acting really weird. I was afraid of why he was acting like that. Mostly, I was afraid of it because Ayame, my friend since third grade, was acting strange, too.

I decided to call him first, to confirm our date. I took out my cell phone, and held down the number 2—his speed dial number. It rang a few times before he answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Koga, it's Kagome."

"Oh, hey. What's up?"

"I was just calling to make sure you had the movie and stuff. Is now a bad time?" I asked, noticing a slight change in the way his voice sounded.

"Uh, yeah, about that. I just started to…feel sick. I think I might be coming down with the flu or something."

"Oh, that's too bad. I guess I won't come over later then, huh?"

"That's probably for the best. Uh…" Kagome heard someone talking and giggling in the background. "Kagome, can I call you tomorrow or something?"

"Um, sure, I guess so," I said distractedly. "Is someone there?"

"Oh, no, that's, uh, just my little cousin. She's staying with us this weekend."

"Mm-hmm, okay. I'll talk to you later then. Bye…"

"Bye."

With that, he hung up the phone. I looked around my room. I was trying to reason that I should be a good girlfriend and bring him something for his "sickness."

I went downstairs and made some chicken-noodle soup. I put it in a thermos, and grabbed my car keys. I called out to my mom that I was leaving, and went out the door.

As I got into my car, I noticed Sango walking down the sidewalk, in my direction. "Hey, Kagome! I need to talk to you, it's important."

"Uh, can it wait?" I asked anxiously. "I was about to go over to Koga's and surprise him with some soup. He said he wasn't feeling well."

She hesitated. "I think we should talk first," she decided. "Have you noticed how Ayame has been acting weird a lot this week?"

"Now that you mention it, yeah. Koga was acting a little weird too. Why? Do you know why they were acting like that or something?" I didn't think she would, but I might as well ask.

"Um…unfortunately, yes." She looked around, at the ground, and then back at me. "I think you'd better sit down."

"Why don't you just tell me in here?" I said, motioning to my car. I'd been standing behind the open door of the driver's side. Sango nodded and walked to the other side and sat in the passenger's seat as I slid in front of the steering wheel.

"So, what was so important?" I asked, focusing on her.

"Well, I heard from Eri who heard from Yuka who talked to Miroku, and he saw Koga and Ayame skipping class together and going to out the back way of school." She paused. "They all assumed the same thing about what they were doing…"

"Wh…what? I can't believe this! Are you positive?" Sango nodded sadly. "But…how…why…how dare he!? How could he do this to me? He's always acted like I was his world! And I…god, how could I have been so stupid?"

By now, I had tears streaming down my face, but they weren't just tears of sadness, they were tears of anger. "I actually thought I might be in love with that ass-hole? My god, he is such a _jerk_! And Ayame! I have to go to his house…I-I need to talk to him."

I started the car and sped off in the direction of Koga's house before Sango had the chance to get out. Sango, quite frankly, was dead afraid to even glance at me at this point.

As I pulled up in front of Koga's house, I looked up at the window I knew was his bedroom. The light was on. I saw someone's shadow walk past the window; the curtains were closed, but they were thin.

I stormed out of the car, up to the front door, and slammed my hand at the doorbell repeatedly a dozen times. I was currently in a very inpatient mood, so I slammed my fist against the door very hard.

I heard loud footsteps. Someone was coming down the stairs. Probably Koga. I saw a curtain twitch slightly, but it was such a quick movement I didn't catch a glimpse of who it was. There was a pause, and then someone opened the door. If I were able to burn through things with my mind, the whole block would have been in ashes by now.

"Uh, Kagome?" said Koga, trying to sound sick and very pathetically trying to let out a cough.

"Yes, it's me. Now, would you like to try and explain, or should I just go ahead and commit a crime?" I was furious, and hurt, but the scent that reached his nose was purely that of rage. It, apparently, was a very overwhelming smell, so he blinked and looked away.

"Well? What do you have to say to me, huh? Anybody _else_ here?"

"Wh-what are you talking about? Why would there be? I told you, I'm sick…," he tried to say, but he was given away by the constant cracking of his voice. A sure-fire sign that he was guilty.

"Because, you fucktard! You're _cheating_ on me! With Ayame! That slut…," I murmured angrily to myself.

"What? What did you just call me?" Ayame spoke up. _She was _there_! And he _still_ tried to lie about it! That bastard… _

"A slut," I said, very slowly to make sure Ayame heard. I said it in a manner that made it seem like I was talking to a 5-year-old. Except, of course, I wouldn't say _that_ to a 5-year-old.

"Well. I can't _believe_ you!" said Ayame. "Some friend _you_ are!"

"What!? How could you even _think_ to accuse _me_ of being a bad friend? I'm not the one who was a slut and cheated with your boyfriend, bitch!"

"Kagome, please, calm down!" Koga said, trying to avoid touching me out of fear of losing an arm. Smart man.

"No! You just had to go and get busy with one of my best friends! What is it, huh, am I not good enough for you? Huh? Is that it? I'm a human, so you thought you needed an _actual_ wolf demon on the side? Well here's some news for you: WE'RE THROUGH!" I tried to walk away, but he grabbed my arm.

"Let _go_ of me!" she screamed at him. "I told you, it's _over_! Let me go!"

"Please, Kagome, just listen to me! I can explain!" he pleaded.

"No! I can't even _look_ at you right now! You just repeatedly broke my heart, and now you expect me to forgive you for something like _this_? I can't even _believe_ you would consider asking my forgiveness after what you _did_!"

"But—"

"No! I'm going home. Here's your damn soup," I said, throwing the thermos at him and letting its contents spill over Koga's "special" area. He jumped back in pain, the soup being searing hot and that being a spot he rather wouldn't have searing hot soup on.

"Dammit, Kagome! Will you just listen to me?"

But he was too late. I already was getting into my car, ignoring every word he said. I opened the sunroof before driving off to flip him off. I remembered something and threw an object out of the sunroof before closing it. I heard it hit the pavement, hard. I smirked. Damn locket.

Koga messed up. He messed up big time. And there was no way he could fix it.

**--**

I dropped Sango off at her house. "Sango, I'm so sorry you had to see that."

"No, really, it's okay. I'm sorry I had to tell you, I just…I thought you deserved to know."

"Don't apologize; I'm glad you told me," I assured her. "I'm glad I was the one to end it instead of making a fool of myself at school or something. It needed to end. I just hate that…Yuka, Eri, and Ayumi were _right_!" I exclaimed.

That made us both laugh. I would recover from this. I knew I would. He didn't deserve me if that was how he handled a relationship. But one thing was for sure: I would never be friends with Ayame ever again.

**--**

When I got home, I went to my computer. I had eight emails from Koga. I checked her voicemail. Six messages from Koga. _Stupid, pig-headed, moron. Why won't he understand that what he did is unforgivable?_

I logged on to my instant messenger. A little icon flashed in the box. A buddy request? I opened it.

It was from someone with the username hanyou67. It must be one of Miroku's or someone's friends…

I clicked on the name and got the email address, and then opened up a new window and typed:

_Hey, glad to have a new friend. Just lost 2…but you don't need to know about my messed up life. ;)_

_-Kags _

With that, I deleted every message I had from Koga or Ayame. Then I burned all the pictures of us together, or of just him or Ayame. If it was a group picture, I cut their faces out, drew on them, and _then_ burned them. I eliminated everything that reminded me of either of them.

I put anything I couldn't burn in a cardboard box, one for each of them. Tomorrow, I would drop them off at their houses, but I still wouldn't speak to them.

With a sad smile on my face, I got under the covers of my bed and drifted off to sleep, thinking about my new friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

I had had several conversations with hanyou67 by the time Monday came. I liked him and was glad he asked me to be his friend. I wanted to meet him but couldn't think of how to ask. I did know, though, that we lived in the same area. That made me curious as to whether or not we went to the same school. He didn't have many pictures on his web page, but he had a lot of friends, some of which I recognized as ones I had too.

Koga had still been persistent in emailing and leaving voicemails. This annoyed me greatly. I really did not want to think about him, and the constant reminder of the incident made it harder to get over him. I really thought I'd loved him, but he turned out to be a pig-headed horndog, like a lot of the guys who I went to school with.

I felt stupid to think he was actually different. But I was trying to put all that behind me. I met someone new right away. And that helped to ease the pain. And also the fact that Koga was scared to death of me right now helped too.

I got up to get ready for school like I always did, this time a very different boy on my mind. I had seen only one picture of the hanyou67—Inuyasha, was his name—but that was enough.

When I thought of him, I guess had a look on my face that worried my friends; to them, I seemed too happy after just having broken up with Koga. They wondered if I was alright, if something inside me snapped along with my explosion at Koga. By now, most of the school knew about it. I was "in" with the "popular" crowd, after all.

Koga, however, was not the most popular boy, and if he ever was, he most certainly would not be anymore. A lot of people, mostly friends of me, glared at him when they passed him in the halls. Some even turned to a friend to whisper in an ear.

God knows it annoyed the hell out of Koga. He even growled at a few people who didn't have the courtesy to whisper quietly, as though they wanted him to hear the hateful words they said. A lot of people were avoiding Ayame, too. _They don't want to lose their relationships to her, too. _

So, with the picture of Inuyasha in mind, I sat with what felt like a content look on my face, my chin propped on my hand, my elbow on the desk. I stared aimlessly at a wall or at the clock, looking as though I was daydreaming.

I jumped when Sango nudged me and nearly screamed. Luckily, class hadn't started yet.

"Kagome, are you okay?" she asked, her voice saturated with concern.

"Of course. Don't I look okay? I feel great…"

"Aren't you even a little upset over…well, you know?" Yes, I knew. All too well.

"No, why would I be? I was the one who broke up with him…so why would I be the one upset?" It made sense to me at least…

"I don't know, I just thought you would still be as upset as you were when I told you about him and Ayame."

"Who? Oh, the slut, you mean? Why should I waste my time thinking about all the times he lied to me, all the times we spent together going down the drain…do you want me to be upset? 'Cause I can show you upset." My voice was starting to rise, and I couldn't control it as well as I'd like.

"No, no," she said quickly. "I was just curious, that's all. I guess I just thought that since I would be more upset if it were me, that you might be…," Sango explained hurriedly, trailing off at the end when Koga walked in. She didn't want the wrath of me to be let out on her, especially after she saw how it was at Koga.

He took his usual seat behind me. He looked like he was trying to say something, but thought better of it. He went to tap on my shoulder—I could feel the heat radiating from his hand—when I got up and asked the teacher if he could move either me or Koga, because I couldn't be near him.

I ended up moving to the seat in front of Sango, which was diagonal to my last seat, but far enough away from Koga. Sango glared at Koga, who tried to get her to pass a note to me, with a pleading look on his face. Sango just flipped him off behind her hand so that the teacher couldn't see.

After class, Koga tried to catch up and talk to me, but Sango and Yuka blocked the exit in order to let me get away peacefully. He tried to shove past them, but they were too determined, so he had to wait. He wouldn't see me again until sixth period.

For the rest of the day, it was a game of keep away with Koga, Sango, and the rest of my friends. They made sure he didn't talk to me, and I just went on my merry way to each class. Even if Koga was one of the fastest in the school, nothing could stop my determined friends from shielding me from him. And it frustrated the hell out of Koga.

At lunch, he attempted to sit by me, but was shooed away by Eri and Ayumi. After school, he attempted to walk with me, but that plan failed when I was surrounded by Sango and Yuka. They looked back at him and gave him dirty looks of hate and disgust. I looked out the window once to see him on the corner, and then I saw Sango pull the blinds up in the window of her house, which was just a couple houses away from him. He gave up.

He tried to leave more messages on my cell phone and email, probably hoping that he could annoy me enough that I reply to one of them. But he did this to no gain. I even deleted him from my buddy list on instant messenger, blocking him as well.

I really hated him now. He screwed up, and he was suffering the consequences. And he hated it. Damn Ayame and her stupid looks and appeal. Why did he have to do that? Why couldn't he just resist her and avoid this whole mess? He was a man, that's why. And Ayame was the school's slut. And he gave in to her. Idiot.

When I got home, I was sick of my friends following me and shooed Sango home after half an hour. I knew they meant well, but I needed some space. I was more anxious to talk to Inuyasha, to tell the truth.

I logged in and had a message from him from only a few minutes before. _Oh, good, he's probably still logged on… _

**Kagz91:** Hey! Sorry I missed your 1st message; my friends are a little overprotective this week

**Hanyou67:** No problem, I just got home

**Kagz91:** Cool, so…what school do you go to?

**Hanyou67:** Why?

**Kagz91:** Just curious…why, is it a secret? I won't tell anyone! ;)

**Hanyou67:** No, it's not a secret, very funny. Where do you go?

**Kagz91:** I asked you first.

**Hanyou67:** Fine, I go to Takahashi High.

**Kagz91:** Really? Me too!

**Hanyou67:** Really? What grade?

**Kagz91:** Junior. You?

**Hanyou67:** Senior…that's probably why we have never met…or have we?

**Kagz91:** What's your last name?

**Hanyou67:** What's yours?

**Kagz91:** This again?

**Hanyou67:** I answered the first question, now you answer this one.

**Kagz91:** Fine! Higurashi.

**Hanyou67:** Higurashi? That sounds familiar…

**Kagz91:** Come on! I told you my name, now what's yours?

**Hanyou67:** Oh, right, mine's Taisho.

**Hanyou67:** Hey aren't you dating that stupid wolf, Koga?

A shot of pain went through me.

**Kagz91:** Correction, I was dating that stupid wolf Koga.

**Hanyou67:** You guys broke up? When?

**Kagz91:** Friday. And we didn't break up. I broke up with him.

**Hanyou67:** Really? Why?

**Kagz91:** Not that it's really any of your business, he cheated on me. And not just with some girl, but with a very close friend, Ayame. You know her?

**Hanyou67:** Ayame…I think I've heard of her. Figures he couldn't keep it in his pants, that moron.

**Kagz91:** Thanks so much for the reminder. I really appreciate it.

**Hanyou67:** Sorry, he's an idiot anyway. He probably didn't deserve you.

I blushed furiously.

**Kagz91:** Thanks, that's what my friends keep saying.

There was a longer pause than usual between comments. How has he never heard of me? Is he some loner freak or something? Maybe he just doesn't listen to rumors, even though that seems to be the only way people are capable of communicating in high school…sigh…

**Hanyou67:** Kagome Higurashi? You're parents own that company?

**Kagz91:** Um, yes…why?

**Hanyou67:** I have seen you around school. Real popular and stuff?

**Kagz91:** Uhh…yes, I am popular, I guess. Don't know why, but I am.

**Hanyou67:** Sorry, I was just a little surprised, is all.

**Kagz91:** About what?

**Hanyou67:** You seem different then I expected.

**Kagz91:** Like good different?

**Hanyou67:** Sure.

**Kagz91:** Let me guess; you expected me to be really stuck up and mean, right?

A pause.

**Hanyou67:** Maybe.

**Kagz91:** Well, just because I'm popular doesn't mean I fit the stereotype of popular girls. You should think about that before you judge someone. And, like I said, I don't even know why people like me so much.

Another pause. Oh jeez, I wasn't too mean was I?

**Kagz91:** So who are you friends with? Are _you_ popular at all?

**Hanyou67:** I guess you could say that…do you know Miroku?

**Kagz91:** Yeah, he is one of my close friends…do you?

Duh, Kagome. Of course he knows him, why else would he mention him? Stupid, stupid, stupid!

**Hanyou67:** Yeah…I think he might have mentioned you a few times. He talks about some girl named Sango all the time. It's really annoying.

**Kagz91:** WHAT? Sango? Are you sure?

**Hanyou67:** Yeah, why?

**Kagz91:** She's my best friend! And she likes him too!

**Hanyou67: **Huh. Weird.

**Kagz91:** Don't you know what this means?

**Hanyou67:** Um…no.

**Kagz91:** We can get them to hook up!

**Hanyou67:** Why would we want to do that?

**Kagz91:** Because! Why wouldn't we?

**Hanyou67:** Oh I dunno, because it's none of our damn business?

**Kagz91:** Sure it is! They are our best friends after all, aren't they?

**Hanyou67:** Yeah, but…who cares?

**Kagz91:** We do! That could give us the chance to meet in person, too! Unless, of course, you don't want to meet me…

**Hanyou67:** I still don't think it's a good idea.

**Kagz91:** Please?

**Kagz91:** Please?

**Kagz91:** Please?!?!?

**Hanyou67:** Fine!

**Kagz91:** You won't regret this. I promise!

**Hanyou67:** If you say so…

**Kagz91**: I have to go. Bye!

**Hanyou67:** Bye.

I shut off my computer and got some books and papers out, feeling much less irritated at my friends for their "protection."

The next day, I went to school a little earlier like I did the week before. But this time, I had someone very different in mind. I walked around outside of school, trying to look casual as I walked past a group of senior boys. Every time I went past a new group of boys, I would flip my hair so that I could look at them and try and spot his silver hair, or (breath-taking!) golden eyes.

I'd been searching around the school for what felt like forever, and finally gave up. I looked at the ground while I walked, thinking of where I could possibly find him. I turned my head up just in time to collide with someone.

Real smooth.

I fell backwards and dropped all my things. I let out a rather embarrassing "Oomph" as I landed on the pavement. I looked up to see the person I'd run into, wondering if he was still standing.

He was.

I felt my eyes grow wide as I took in the silvery hair and amber-colored eyes.

Dog ears…?


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Uh…Inuyasha?"

"Hm? How do you know…" He paused. "Kagome?" he said, after finally taking a good look at my face, recognizing me from my pictures.

"Mm-hm…wow…uh…it's nice to meet you in person…" I was at a loss for words. I couldn't believe what just happened, couldn't comprehend it.

"Here, let me help you…," he said, bending down to help me pick up my books. I was already kneeling over and looking up at him after having said a few choice words out of frustration over someone running into me.

"Uh, thanks…," I mumbled, looking at him. He paused and looked back at me. We both blushed slightly and looked back down. Then we both blushed again when our hands touched as we went to pick up the last book at the same time. I withdrew my hand and stood up, waiting for him to hand it to me. By now, a lot of people were staring. This only made me even more utterly embarrassed.

Sango was looking over at us with an expression of pure shock. She, obviously, couldn't quite grasp what had just happened either. I wasn't _that_ klutzy, so this was somewhat new.

I was starting to calm down from my embarrassment, but then I saw Koga walk around the corner. My slight smile went into a full-on frown. I was able to mask my pain over what happened between us when we didn't have direct contact with each other. I appreciated my friends not allowing him to get near me the days before, no matter how annoying they got. But not now, no. I was getting a strong, throbbing pain in my heart.

I filled with sadness with a twinge of bitter anger. I was still really upset after Friday, and what I said to him still echoed in my head. I felt as if everything around me disappeared, and Koga was just standing there, staring at me, his brilliant blue eyes piercing my dark brown ones.

But my eyes were not glowing with happiness, or even anger. They were shadowed, and tight with remorse and pain. I was lost in his trance; I felt like I would just stand there forever, staring into his sorrowful, yet guilty, eyes. I didn't hate him; I was mad at him, mad after all the lies, and mad after all the cheating, mad at Ayame for not having control over herself around other peoples' boyfriends, mad at his judgment and choices.

I felt as if he never valued our relationship, though my mind knew he did, at some point. But heart ached with betrayal. I was about to cry when my surroundings began to reappear, and someone nudged me on the shoulder.

"Kagome? Kagome…you okay? Hey…Kagome?"

"Huh? What? I'm fine…I think…" I blinked a couple times to dispel the tears.

"What happened? I lost you there for a minute."

"Sorry, it's just that…he…I…" I glanced back in the direction of Koga, careful not to make eye contact again. Inuyasha looked and realized what happened.

"Keh, still upset over that wimpy wolf? Listen…he didn't deserve you anyway. Stop feeling sorry about it and get over him. You didn't do anything wrong, it was him, right?"

"Yeah…I guess…but it still…" I sniffed. Bet that's attractive. "I dunno…what to think…anymore…"

That gaze, the trance, his regretful stare, they made something in me snap. I guess my friends' worrying wasn't for nothing now. I felt lonely, and helpless, like I would never be happy again. All the pain that should've hit me right when Sango told me about Koga and Ayame was now hitting me head-on like a load of bricks, like a semi at full speed, like the whole world was on my shoulders—as if I were Atlas, and I couldn't stand the weight of the world anymore and it came crashing down on me.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?" Inuyasha asked, seeming afraid he would make me break down and cry.

"I think I'll…go…home…," I murmured, still slightly out of it. I was trying to fight back tears. I decided I couldn't take the pain at school all day, so I would go home. I started to walk aimlessly and slowly.

Inuyasha stopped me and turned me so that I faced him. "Listen to me. You didn't deserve what happened to you, but it still happened." He stopped to search my face before continuing when I didn't respond. "But that's all in the past now, so forget about it. He didn't deserve you and you need to get over him because this is not the greatest look for you. Got it?"

I looked at him doubtfully but nodded my head slightly to show I knew he was right. And he was right. I was surprised by how he acted towards me when he had just met. He was so caring and kind to me as soon as I started to feel my pain.

It was…different. Unexpected. The way we talked over the internet made me think he would be a little ruder and possibly slightly full of himself. But I was glad that he wasn't. It helped ease the aching, ever so slightly.

He watched me anxiously the whole time my thoughts whipped through my head. It was like he was trying to see something in my eyes, see something inside me.

The eyes were, after all, said to be windows into a person's soul. He finally looked away when I looked him directly in the eyes. He watched me as I took out my cell phone and held down a speed-dial number. I then put the phone to my ear and listened to the ringing. I heard my mother's kind, caring voice when she answered.

"Mom? It's me, Kagome."

"Oh, hello, dear. What is it?"

"I'm coming home. I don't feel well," I told her, glancing at Inuyasha. He looked away when our eyes met.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing…just a…stomachache," I lied, trying to think up a plausible excuse to go home.

"Okay, dear. I don't mind if you come home. I'll call your school for you. Do you want me to stay home with you? I was just about to leave for work."

"No, that's alright. Go to work. I'll be fine by myself." I wasn't quite sure of that, but I wasn't about to spend the day acting like I had a stomach problem. I was just too drained for that. Jeez, it's only 8 in the morning. I hate to think of what the rest of the day has in store.

"Well, okay then. I'll see you later, honey. I hope you feel better."

"Thanks, Mom. Bye." With that, I pushed the end button and slipped my phone back into my pocket. I looked back up to Inuyasha and gave him a sad smile. "I'll…see you around."

"Sure. You sure you want to be by yourself?" he asked, obviously unconvinced about it.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. Bye." I turned and walked away to start my long and lonely walk home. I had a lot of thinking to do. But even more crying. Just not in front of these people. In front of Inuyasha. In front of _him_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I plopped onto my bed and hugged my pillow tightly. What was happening to me? Why did this have to happen now, of all times? And right in front of Inuyasha!

A stray tear rolled slowly down my cheek. I squeezed my eyes shut to prevent a tidal wave of tears from escaping. I felt so broken, so empty.

_Stupid Koga. Why'd he have to go and ruin everything? I was just fine until he came along and messed up my life and…my heart._

I drifted to sleep as I tried to figure out why he cheated on me. I didn't dream. I wouldn't dream for a long time. Dreams aren't meant to be sad. They are meant to be happy, or confusing, or both. They sometimes help you and give you signs. No, I wouldn't have sweet dreams for a long, long time. I would miss them. I remembered my last dream, the night before.

It had been about Inuyasha, and what it would be like to meet him. It went very differently from the events that happened today. It didn't embarrass me, for one thing.

I slept for a few hours, and when I woke up, I looked at the clock. _1:48pm._

Wow! I slept for…about five hours…I hope this horrible feeling goes away soon. I want to be able to be normal at least a _little_ bit around Inuyasha.

I wondered what Inuyasha was thinking about…ha! What am I thinking? Like he would be thinking about me. I'm just the girl he ran into, who then broke down over her _ex_-boyfriend in front of him. So much for first impressions, eh?

I sat up in my bed and swung my legs over the side. I felt her stomach growl so I got up and wandered to the kitchen. To my surprise, there was a somewhat freshly made meal in the fridge. _Mom…_I smiled. There was a small note attached to the side of the rice bowl.

_Dear Kagome,_

_I thought you might get hungry, so I made this for you. Just heat it up in the microwave and it should be fine. Feel better. I love you._

_Love, Mom_

My mother was worried about me. Especially since I refused to talk about anything related to Koga. She thought I'd been trying not to make her upset, but really I hadn't been all sad about it until now.

I was almost done eating my delicious meal made by my mother when I jumped as my cell phone began to vibrate against the wooden table. I looked at the caller-ID. _Mom…?_

"Hello?" I answered.

"Kagome, dear? Where are you? Are you still at home?" said my mother. Why did she sound like she had been crying? Was something wrong?

"Yeah, I'm still home. Why? What's wrong? Did your car break down or something?" I questioned, worried and confused. My mother never called me unless it was really important.

"Um…do you know where the local Tokyo hospital is?" my mother asked, who had paused to take in a deep, but shaky, breath. She had definitely been crying.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Why? Are you hurt?" I was becoming more and more anxious.

"Yes, I'm fine. It's your…father. He isn't okay. He got into a really bad car crash on his way home for lunch. I want you to come here right now. Okay?" she said sternly. She definitely had tears coming out by now.

"Oh my God! I'll be there as soon as I can, alright, Mom? What is his room number?"

I was about to cry, like my mother was. Was he okay? How bad was it? What happened to make the crash so bad? All these questions raced through my mind, but I didn't have time to ask them. I needed to leave right away. My mother needed me.

"His room is 128. Make sure to tell the nurse that you are related to him. Tell him them the name and room number. They should help you find it. He has to go into surgery in about an hour. Please, be quick."

"Alright, Mom. Hang in there, okay? I'll be right there."

I raced to her room to grab my purse. I shuffled through it to find my keys. Then I ran out the front door and turned to lock the door unsteadily.

"Dammit, key! Get into the damn lock!" I yelled at the key in my hand. I didn't have time for this!

I finally got the key into the lock and turned it. I spun and ran wildly to my car. Damn these steps! If only there was some way to get down them faster.

When I finally reached the bottom, I grabbed the car door handle and yanked it open, hard. I slid into the driver's seat and started the car, closing the door and stepping on the gas pedal at the same time.

When I reached a stop sign, I buckled the seat belt. I turned and sped down the road that led to the highway. I needed to be there. And quick, because I didn't truly know the horrible condition my father was in. He may not have much time.

"Oh, Dad. Please, be safe! Just please, God, _please_ let him be alright," I whispered to myself repeatedly.

I crossed lanes and got onto the off-ramp. I took a few turns and finally reached the hospital's parking lot. I found the nearest space I could to the door. I didn't have time to search for a better one. I removed the keys and pushed the door open, nearly slamming it into the car next to mine. I slammed it shut and ran to the front door. As I reached it, a doctor heading back inside saw me lean over and breathe heavily. I was really out of breath.

"Are you alright, miss?" asked the kind face.

I popped my head up, still leaning over, hands on my thighs. "No, I am not alright! Why else would I be going into a damn hospital?" I demanded, very frustrated. _Is this guy stupid or something?_

He looked at me with a surprised expression. For such a small person, I sure had a lot of anger. His face softened and he held the door open for me.

"My apologies. I suppose you're right. Here, come in." He beckoned through the door.

I was thoroughly annoyed but still accepted the whole holding-out-the-door thing. That was very gentleman-like. _Duh, Kagome! He's a doctor! He has to be nice! Why the hell would I be any exception? _

I walked through the door and sped up after he walked the opposite direction. I slammed my palms onto the counter of the front desk. "Where is room 128? My father should be there. I'm his daughter, Kagome Higurashi. I don't know if my mom told you I was coming or not, but it's kinda urgent so could you hurry it up?"

The receptionist at the counter was annoyed at first, but then she looked at a file and realization spread across her face, a sorrowful look in her eyes. She pointed in the direction the doctor I just talked to went. "Ask Dr. Suikotsu. He should be the one operating on your father, okay?"

"Yes, can I help you?"

"The lady at the desk told me you would be operating on my father today. I'm Kagome Higurashi…my mom told me he got into some sort of accident. Will he be okay?"

"Oh! His room is on the second floor and down the hall to the right, he motioned down the hall a ways, where I saw the elevator lights going on and off as people pushed the buttons. "I'll be there in a little bit. His condition isn't too good. I will do the best I can in surgery later to help him get better, okay?"

I looked into his eyes, tears threatening to pour out from me. I ran down the hallway and pushed the "up" button repeatedly until I heard a _ding_ and the doors of an elevator opened. I got in and pushed the "2," and then the "close doors" button.

I tapped my foot and crossed my arms as the strange feeling of moving upwards went through me. I felt a little dizzy from it. When I reached the floor, I burst from the doors and made my way down the empty hallway. At least one thing was helpful. Everything else just made me feel worse. An empty hallway would be the only good thing that came out of today.

And, of course, meeting Inuyasha. That could've gone better, but at least we'd met.

I looked frantically at the door numbers to the right as I sped past them. "122…124…126…128!"

I stopped and knocked on the door. I heard footsteps and the door cracked open. My mother then swung it open all the way and fell into my arms. She was sobbing.

"Hey, it's alright. Everything's gonna be fine," I said to her, almost trying to reassure myself as well. I pulled my mother back and looked at her face. "Can I see him now?" She nodded.

I slowly released my mother and walked into the room. It had a nice view through the window. _Mom probably paid extra for that._

I turned and saw my father in the white hospital bed.

He had his head bandaged, and most of his limbs were in slings. He was scratched and bruised all over, especially on his face. He had gauze over his cheek. Then I turned my gaze from his face to his neck. It was in a brace and held his head up. His eyes were tightly shut. He was obviously in a lot of pain.

Where was the damn anesthesiologist? Shouldn't he be loaded with morphine or something?

I slowly approached my beloved father. I walked right up to the side of his bed, carefully avoiding all the IV tubes and other machines hooked up to him.

"Oh, Dad. What happened to you?" I said in a small, almost inaudible voice. He must have heard me, though; he cracked his eyes open very slowly.

"Ka…gome…," he managed to say weakly.

"Shh, don't try to speak." I placed a finger gently over his lips, to shush him.

He let out a pain-filled sigh and closed his eyes again. He opened them after a few minutes and said, "I…love you…"

"Oh, I love you too, Dad. That's why you have to get through this, for me, for Mom. And Souta…" I turned to my mother. "Does he know yet? I should've gone to get him first!"

"It's alright, dear. I can go get him later," she murmured.

"No, you stay here. I'll go get him when Dad's surgery starts. Why does he need surgery, anyway?"

"Glass from the windshield punctured his lung…" My mother turned and started crying again. _Oh, Mom…_

I looked sorrowfully back at my father, who had closed his eyes again. He could've been recalling the memory of the horrid crash. "How did it happen?"

"A drunk driver…raced out of the street at a red light at full speed…and hit your father's car…causing it to shatter and break the windshield…and set the engine on fire," my mother said, sniffing and taking breaths between every few words.

Now that she mentioned fire, I noticed a few burns on my father, scattered throughout small parts of his face. I imagined there was more on his body, they were just hidden. My mother continued, "They had to use the jaws of life…to get him out…his car had turned over and…hit another car next to him…causing a collision from both sides…which made it much worse…"

My mother was crying again, this time not trying to hide it. I felt a tear roll down my cheek, burning in the stream it left on my face.

Dr. Suikotsu knocked on the door and came in. It was time for surgery. I walked back over to my father's side. I clutched his hand gently. He didn't flinch, so it might not have been hurt or broken. I kissed his hand and whispered, "Be safe, Dad…it'll be alright, I…I promise. I'll see you when you're done with surgery, okay? And Souta will be here, too….I love you."

He squeezed my hand back a little, to reassure me and acknowledge the words I said. He smiled very slightly. I knew I couldn't promise such a thing, but it helped me feel better. It made the reality of my father possibly dying hurt less.

As those quiet words lingered in the air, other doctors and nurses came in to help prepare him for surgery. Everything felt like slow motion to me. They lifted him onto a smaller bed, and attached the bags of his IVs to the hooks on it. I watched as they slowly rolled him out of the room and turned the corner. _He'll be alright…he has to be…_

I left the hospital and went back to pick up Souta. The whole time, my father's last words to me played like a broken record in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Tetris (the rights; I have the game!), or the Verizon LG enV phone.

**Chapter 7**

I was racing down the highway again to get my little brother. I glanced down at the clock. _3:18pm...Dad's surgery had to have started by now…when did Mom say…? 3:00...3:30? Probably 3:00. Please let him live…_

I finally reached the exit and was in the familiar neighborhood of my life. I imagined Sota had to be home by now. _Boy, am I glad I left school early today! _Then, following that thought came remembering why I'd come home early: Koga. Boy did I wish that _that_ had never happened. Well, besides the whole coming home early thing. That was rather convenient.

I pulled up to the front of the tall steps of our shrine home, leaping out of the car. As I was about to embark on the tedious climb, I thought of a better idea.

I whipped out my cell phone and held down the number 1, the speed dial for home. _Thank god for speed dial…_

The phone rang a couple times, and then my brother answered, "Hello, Higurashi residence?"

"Sota!"

"Sis? Where are you?"

"I'm at the bottom of the shrine stairs. Hurry up and get down here! We have to go!" I was nearly screaming into the phone.

"Go? Go where?" he asked, the confusion clear in his voice.

"I'll explain to you on the way, but right now, you really need to come down here…quick!"

"Alright, whatever. I'll see you in a sec."

I hung up the phone and waited—impatiently. I would be there when my father got out of surgery. I'd be damned if I wasn't one of the first things he saw.

I looked up and saw Sota hurrying down the steps. He looked up at me (or down?), then back at the steps, probably making sure he didn't trip or fall.

It took him about three minutes to reach the bottom. Three agonizing minutes to me. When he finally got to the bottom, he walked up to me. I shoved him in the passenger's seat and nearly jumped over the hood of my car. When I slammed the car door, I turned the keys—still in the ignition—and revved the engine. Then I sped off back the way I came.

"So, what was _so_ important I had to be shoved into a car for?" asked Sota, clearly annoyed.

"Dad's in the hospital. I came now because he just went into surgery and I didn't want you to be here be yourself. Mom is already there."

"Wait…what? Dad is going into surgery…?" He tried to make sense of the news. "What happened to him?"

"He got in a bad car crash this afternoon. I was only here because I told Mom this morning that I didn't feel well so she let me come back home from school."

"Psh. You weren't _really_ sick, _were_ you?" he asked. He obviously knew the whole "Mom I don't feel good!" thing. He used it plenty of times. He was also a little jealous because our mom tended to let me come home more often then he did. What he didn't understand was that I was better at it and much more believable. I had had more years of experience with the trick.

"Oh, ha-ha. I _was_, actually. So there. I had a bad encounter with…someone. It made me feel sick to my stomach so I came home and slept for a while. Not like anything exciting happened. I felt pretty miserable the whole time anyway." I paused. "You happy now?"

"A little better. When does Dad get out of surgery?"

"I don't know. Mom only told me a few details of the car crash. All I know is that he definitely needs surgery on one of his lungs."

"Why?"

"Because! It was punctured by windshield glass, okay! Enough with the questions! I don't really want to talk about this right now, if you don't mind!"

"Alright, alright, calm down. I'm done."

"Thanks." I was dangerously close to tears.

"So…what kind of 'encounter' we talkin' about?" he asked, sounding half curious and half concerned.

"A bad one," I said flatly.

"Oh, yeah, real specific," he said, sarcastic. "Who was this someone? Was it…him?"

"Look, Sota, do we have to talk about this now?" I asked.

"No. How long does it take to get to the hospital?" He just wouldn't give up, would he? Question, after question, after question…

"I dunno…twenty minutes, maybe. Depends on traffic, I guess. It isn't too bad, but it will pick up soon. It's that time when people are all escaping from work. Why? You already bored or something? We'll probably be in the hospital a few hours. You'll just have to get used to it."

"No, I'm not bored. Just wondering…"

There was a long, semi-awkward silence. After ten minutes, I took the route I took before and exited the highway. I was pulling into the hospital parking lot in no time. When I finally parked, I raced out of the car, like before…maybe less violently…Maybe.

I yelled at Sota to hurry up when I got out of the car and he hadn't even taken off his seatbelt yet.

He talked loudly, his voice muffled through the windows. "C'mon sis! We've been parked not even thirty seconds"—and he meant that in the literal sense— "and you're out of the car like you're on fire or something! Hold on!"

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot—loudly—on the pavement. Sota seemed as if he slowed down just to spite me. I was pissed off at that. Very much so. Now was not the time to be an annoying little brother.

Once he was within arm's reach, I grabbed his wrist and took off running, like before. Before he had time to protest, we ran into someone who had walked out from next to a parked car.

I practically bounced off him, staggering backward to keep her balance. To Souta's relief, I'm sure, this made me let go of his wrist, on which I'd had an iron grip.

"Oh, excuse me. Are you alright, miss?" asked the concerned face.

I looked up and was surprised—though I shouldn't have been—to see a doctor. He had long black hair, which was braided down his back. He was wearing blue scrubs and the usual white doctor overcoat.

"Oh…yes, I'm fine. Are you? I'm sorry…I didn't see you coming," I said, guilty. I was so focused on making Sota move faster, I didn't look to see if other people were actually around. Quite a foolish mistake to make at a hospital.

"Oh, yes. No harm done. Just a little surprised, really. Are you going into the hospital? You're not sick or anything…are you? Is he?" He looked past me to indicate Sota.

"No, we're both fine. I was coming back to wait for someone to get out of surgery. My mom is inside waiting for me," I explained, wondering why I was telling him this. I didn't even know his name. He was very attractive though, I'd give him that much.

"Oh, okay. I have to get going…I just came back from a late lunch and I have patients to see. Maybe I'll see you around?"

"Yeah…sure. Bye." _Duh, Kagome. It's the biggest hospital in Tokyo. Like we'll miraculously see each other again._ Then I thought of Dr. Suikotsu, and became slightly less doubtful. _You never know, though._

I stood in place as the Dr. No-Name went into the building. I had completely forgotten about Sota.

"Uh…sis? Forgetting why we came here all of a sudden?" He tapped my shoulder and I jumped. I looked at him and then thought for a second.

"Oh! Dad! Right! Let's go!" I grabbed his wrist again and started jogging. Better to not go so fast, at least to avoid meeting any more doctors. I'd had my fill for the day.

**--**

Sota and I sat with our mother anxiously in the waiting room. Our dad had been in surgery for about three hours. He should be out soon, according to the doctor who came out every once in a while to update them on his condition. I bounced my leg up and down while looking straight forward, staring into space. Sota slouched low in his seat, clearly bored out of his mind, but still worried. Their mother was worse than either of them.

She sat up straight, purse in lap, hands in a white-knuckled clutch to the handles of it. Her legs were squeezed together and lined up, and left heel tapping 24 times at a time, alternating in a pattern with the right. She was restless. The expression on her face was that of pure terror. She was expecting the worst, hoping for the best.

Every time the doctor that updated them came in, she would flinch as though preparing for the worst. She was so out of it that she didn't even hear when Sota or I tried to ask her a question or comfort her or offer her a snack from the vending machine. She just sat there. Tapping her heels. Clutching her bag. It was as though it were the only thing keeping her together.

I decided to play a game on my cell phone. I couldn't take the silence any longer. I had no hope of having any form of a conversation with my mother, and Sota would just ask to do something more interesting every eight seconds. The cell phone was the only thing left.

I started playing a game of Tetris, when my phone suddenly vibrated, alerting me of a text message. I flipped it open (it was a Verizon LG enV phone) and read the text.

It was from Sango, asking where I was.

She was bound to call (or text) sooner or later. Kagome began punching in a reply on the little keyboard.

"I'm at the hospital," I typed.

"What!? Why? Was it really that bad?" was the reply.

"No. My dad is in surgery."

"Oh! I am so sorry!"

"It's fine. I hope."

I waited fro the next text and began tapping my foot, then stopped my self before I started doing the same pattern as my mother. "What happened?" came another text.

"Car crash. Long story." Jeez, I was really not in the mood to talk about this.

"Oh! I hope he is okay."

"Me too," I typed, very slowly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Always worried about me.

"No. I'll call you if I do."

"Okay. I'll talk to ya later."

"Bye," I typed, and then went back to playing Tetris.

The doctor who updated us came in, his expression grim. My mom took one look at him and let out a pained cry. I felt a tear go down my cheek. Sota bent his head down really low. Both Sota and I went and hugged our mother. It was over.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

I stood outside in the cold rain, crying. I stood in a huddle of people not ten minutes earlier, and now, like nothing even happened, everybody but me, my mom, and Sota stood there. I wore a black sweater, black pants, black shoes…you get the idea.

My family and I stood several feet apart. Each of us was keeping to themselves, heads dipped down low. It was the perfect weather for how they were feeling. If our feelings controlled the weather all the time, every day would be like this cold, gloomy, horrible day. No sunshine. No warmth. But we didn't control the weather.

So we stood there, crying. In the cold, cold rain. Our family was no longer whole. We were in their loose circle at the Okinawa Cemetery. Where we moved to Tokyo from. Where all our family was. Where one more member was now to stay. For eternity…and beyond.

Sota turned when he could no longer stand the cold. He was chattering his teeth and shaking all over. He went and waited in our black rented limousine. Nothing special, just the average black car. Not even a stretch limo.

My mother turned when she could no longer stand the thoughts that went through her head as she looked at a name freshly scrawled on the tombstone before her. She, too, went to wait in the limo.

All that was left was me. No…me, and the person who shared many of my childhood memories. The person who helped create those memories. Learning to ride a bike, my first day at school, the first time I fell and scraped my knee…all of them.

I stared sadly at the name, at the sod that replaced the fresh dirt, at the places where the fresh dirt snuck out of the edges of the sod layer. I studied the long, rectangular shape. I thought of the wake we had attended earlier that day. I thought of when my uncle gave a tear-sparking eulogy.

I had never stopped crying that day. I'd cried myself to sleep every night for the past three days. I hadn't been to school since the incident with Inuyasha. I hadn't even thought about Koga…_or_ Inuyasha.

I felt numb, so I couldn't feel the coldness of the rain or the wetness from my soaked clothes. I couldn't feel the hair sticking to my face or the squishiness of the thick wet grass and mud beneath my feet. I only felt the sadness that overwhelmed my body and the intense burning of each tear.

I, after thirty minutes of standing alone after my mother left, turned and walked slowly back to the car. I had nothing to look forward to. I would never have anything to look forward to, not without the fact that this important member of my family would never be a part of it ever again.

I sat in the back seat next to my slightly less soaked brother, who had a blanket around him. I stared out the window at nothing, and at everything. I looked at all the happy people. I pitied them. They had yet to experience this pain that I felt at the young age of seventeen. They all looked like they were in their mid twenties of thirties…but they were still so happy.

I wondered why this happened to me. Why I had to have all the pain dumped on me, while everyone else could go on living their lives normally, happily. Why couldn't all this pain be spread evenly throughout the people, instead of having it all weighted down on one person? Wasn't there some rule about that?

I had to go back to school on Monday. Today was Saturday. I had to make it through one more day without anything to distract me. Oh joy.

**--**

I woke the next morning with wet eyes. I had somehow managed to cry in my sleep. I was falling apart.

I got up reluctantly and entered my bathroom, to rinse off the smell of rain and saline. I turned the shower on, not caring whether it was cold or hot. I was still numb. My insides all had open wounds that would never heal. Especially my heart. It had been through so much in just a week.

I got dressed and went downstairs. I wasn't hungry, but I ate to make my mother feel better. When I was finished, I decided to practice on the piano. Music sometimes helped me forget my problems. I began to play a song.

After a couple minutes of playing, the doorbell rang. I didn't move an inch. I just kept playing.

I could hear my mother answer the door, and a guy's voice. It sounded a little familiar.

"Where is Kagome? Can I talk to her?"

"Well, she is here, but I don't think she is quite up to talking yet. She hasn't said a word to anyone since yesterday morning. You're welcome to come in and try to talk to her, if you like."

"Yes, I want to talk to her," replied the voice. "Thanks."

I heard someone walking through the kitchen. I was playing the saddest song I knew, but didn't realize it. I played for a few more minutes, never missing a note. I could feel someone's eyes on me. I didn't look to see who it was. I didn't really care, either.

I wasn't in control of my tears anymore. I felt them drip onto my hands and the keys. I could feel the trails they left on my cheeks.

Everyone in the school knew what had happened to me. Both with Koga and the current situation. I missed a week of school, but my teachers all felt bad for me (though they never said so, it was obvious) so they excused me from all the work I would have had to make up.

I almost jumped as I felt a pair of arms tentatively wrap around my shoulders. I knew someone had been behind me—I'd felt the body heat, the person was close enough. I stopped playing.

When I looked down, I didn't quite recognize the hands. I turned my head slightly and a long lock of silver hair fell over my shoulder. I tensed slightly.

Before I knew what I was doing, I stood and spun around, falling into an embrace with Inuyasha. I buried my face in his chest, slightly embarrassed.

"What are you doing here?" I managed to ask.

"I wanted to talk to you, and you haven't been on you're computer and I don't have your phone number," he said quietly. "And I doubt that having it would have made a difference."

"I'm glad you came," I said in a small voice, but I was sure he heard.

"Really? Sango said you wouldn't talk to her…"

"Well, Sango didn't come over unannounced."

"True. She also said you owe her a call," he added, and then cringed slightly as if remembering something unpleasant.

I smiled slightly. It was getting harder to cry. I didn't even realize I was still hugging Inuyasha. He seemed a little uncomfortable, but didn't say anything. He must have realized—as I just had—that he was the exception to my disregarding everyone else in my life.

"So…what did you want to talk about?" I asked.

There was a pause. "Uh…it's not important. Never mind."

I furrowed my eyebrows. "C'mon, tell me."

He hesitated again. "Maybe I should go—"

"No!"

I surprised us both when that little outburst erupted from my throat. _What was that all about?_

"Do you want to talk about anything?" he asked.

"I don't have anything in mind…maybe we should stop hugging…?" I could feel the light blush spread over my cheeks.

"Yeah, probably," he agreed, and I swore I caught a glimpse of red across his face too. "You feeling better now?"

"Yeah, thanks." I went to pull away, but…I couldn't. Huh. "Inuyasha?"

"Hm?"

"If we are gonna stop hugging…you'll have to let go of me."

I looked up at him and he quickly let go, taking a step back. I dropped my arms to my sides. He turned his head and I wondered if he was blushing again.

We made our way to the front door and slipped on our shoes. We went out the front door and walked around some of my large back yard.

"So…what happened? I mean, if you want to talk about it…" He trailed off.

"Well…my dad got in a really bad car crash." I internally sighed. I wondered at how many times I would be put through telling this story. "The glass that punctured his lung was from the windshield of the car next to his. According to the doctor, when they removed the glass he was fine but when they started to stitch up his lung, something happened like a blood vessel or artery or something burst and he lost too much blood. That's how he…you know."

"Wow." I wasn't surprised at the reaction. What does a person say to that? "I am really sorry."

It was silent for a while, and we just walked comfortably in the cool afternoon. "Well, what can you do?" I said, breaking the silence. "I mean…if that party that Ginta and Hakkaku threw didn't get the punch spiked, this never would have happened."

He gave me a funny look. "What? What does that mean?" he asked, his expression confused and something else.

"Well, someone passed out at the party, and when they woke up, they drank more of the punch. Then they tried to drive home and hit my dad's car when he was coming home for lunch. Funny, huh?" I began laughing hysterically. Then laughs turned to sobs.

"Kagome, I hate to say this, but I think I know who was responsible for spiking the punch," Inuyasha said seriously.

My laughing/sobbing turned to a twisted face. I stared at him for a moment, not quite understanding what he said. "Who?" I finally asked.

"I don't know how to tell you this…"


	9. Chapter 9

_This chapter was edited/revised on Saturday, April 02, 2011. If there are any mistakes in my revisions, please let me know._

**Chapter 9**

"What? Inuyasha?" I pressed. "Who was it?" I awaited his response with bated breath, and clenched my fingers together to keep from shaking.

He hesitated one last second, and then his eyes hardened. "It was Kouga."

My breath caught. Did he just say…? Defensiveness washed through me. "Are you kidding me? Kouga would never do something like that! I know him…" I trailed off, and Inuyasha scowled at me.

"Do you?" he demanded in a low voice. He seemed to be carefully holding in his anger. "Can you honestly say that you really know him?"

I hesitated, which had me worried, but quickly recovered. "Well…of course! We were together for a long time. Besides, how would you know? It's not like we've been best forever. You don't know anything about me!" I began regretting the words almost as soon as they came out. Nausea formed in the pit of my stomach, cold and heavy and dizzying.

Inuyasha scoffed. "If I'm such a heartless bastard, why am I here?" he demanded. I flinched at his biting tone. "Hm? You think I _wanted_to come here and argue with you?"

The fight drained out of me. Grief began to take over once again. "I don't know," I admitted tiredly. "I don't understand why you want to be my friend, anyway."

After a drawn out silence, he huffed. "Do you believe me?"

I narrowed my eyes at him. "No."

He growled low in his chest. "Dammit, Kagome, why won't you let yourself see who that guy really is? He's a low-life. And he's the reason your—" He cut off. "The reason you're in so much pain."

Anger flooded through me, heating my skin. I unclenched my fingers. "I wouldn't be in this pain if it weren't for you!" I accused, poking him in the chest. "Why do you hate him so much? I bet you're jealous, aren't you? And so you're making up lies to turn people against him, and I'm your number one target. I bet—"

He cut me off with a humorless bark of a laugh. "_Jealous_? Of that disgusting wolf? Don't be ridiculous, Kagome." His eyes sobered. "I'm not lying to you. I think you're lying to yourself. You still love him, don't you? You just can't get over the fact that he would rather screw Ayame than—"

A noise between a screech and a yelp came out of my throat. I squeezed my eyes shut against his words, and I slapped him. That quick. Before I even realized what happened, he lifted a hand to his reddening cheek in shock. It can't have hurt him much, but he still understood the message behind it. His eyes turned to me, and I watched as disbelief turned to anger, and then settled on a wounded puppy look.

"Fuck this," he muttered. "Clearly you don't need or want my help. Go ahead and keep making your life shitty. You seem to be getting pretty damn good at it."

He stalked away, and I stared after him, unsure I could undo the damage that I'd done. Inuyasha had only tried to be my friend, and I threw I back in his face. What was wrong with me?

It took a moment for anger at his words caused my eyes to well with tears. He was lying to me. He had to be. I ran inside and flopped onto my bed in time for the tears to pour. Silent sobs wracked through me and I hugged my favorite pillow tightly to my chest, unable to understand why all this bad stuff was happening to me.

I was just asking myself what I'd done to deserve this turmoil when I was startled into silence by a chirping noise. I sat up and glanced around, and my eyes landed on my bedside table when it chirped again. My cell phone was ringing.

I sniffled and wiped my cheeks messily with the back of my hand. I reached for the device, noticing with dismay that my hands were still shaking.

Reading the caller ID, I stared in confusion before opening it and saying a tentative, "Hello?"


	10. Chapter 10

_This chapter was edited/revised Saturday, April 2, 2011. If there are any mistakes in my revisions, please let me know._

**Chapter 10**

"Kagome," the voice on the other end of the phone breathed in relief. "You actually answered."

"What is it, Kouga?" I asked wearily.

There was a pause. "Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy," I replied bitingly. "Thanks for asking."

"What's the matter?" he asked, and I frowned at the concern in his voice.

"Like you care," I muttered.

"I do care, Kagome," he said solemnly.

"Well…" I sniffled again, and impatiently wiped at the tears that still leaked from my eyes. "You shouldn't."

"I'll never stop caring, Kagome," he insisted.

I huffed. "I don't think you ever cared about me, so you can stop saying that right now."

Another pause. "There's a difference between being an idiot and not caring."

I quirked my brow. "Is that so," I said flatly.

"There is," he pressed. "I was stupid to do that to you, Kagome. I'm sorry."

"Oh, save it," I began, but he cut in.

"I've wanted to say this for a long time, Kagome, so please let me," Kouga urged, pausing to make sure I was listening. "I wouldn't blame you if you never forgive me, but I just want you to know that I'm sincerely, truly sorry to have done such a thing. I lost you, and that will be my biggest regret."

"Kouga, I get it," I said quietly. "I'm not ready to think about because—because I'm still angry, so damn angry about it that I can barely stand it."

"Okay, Kagome," he murmured, then added, determinedly, "I can wait."

I was about to say goodbye to him, unable to stand the sick feeling twisting my gut, but a question niggled at the back at my mind. I hated myself for doubting the truth behind it, but…_what if Inuyasha wasn't lying?_

I cleared my throat. "Kouga, I have to ask you something," I said uncertainly.

"Anything," he encouraged.

"Did you…" I paused, gathering my thoughts. "Someone said you brought alcohol to a party at Ginta and Hakkaku's house and a lot of people got drunk off of it. Is…is that true?" I cringed at the awkwardness of the question.

There was a long pause. "Why?" he asked, as though trying to figure out the importance behind the question.

I huffed impatiently. "Would you just answer yes or no?"

It seemed like he hesitated once more, unsure of the consequences of his answer, before sighing and saying, "Yeah, I did it."

My breath caught, and a short sob broke free of my throat.

"Kagome?" Kouga probed frantically. "What's wrong? Are you crying?"

"You bastard," I whispered tremulously.

"Kagome?" he repeated falteringly.

"How could you do that, Kouga?" I demanded. "You would never do something like that! _Why would you do such a horrible, horrible thing_?"

"Jeez, Kagome," he said defensively. "I was a tad upset at the time, what with our issues and all. It was just a little vodka. Why are you so angry?"

"You," I hissed. "It's your fault my dad died—!"

"Whoa!" Kouga exclaimed, offended. "You can't go around accusing people of that stuff, Kagome!"

"It's true! My dad—he was hit by a drunk driver," I choked. I might have been hyperventilating. "Someone that came from _that_ party," I finished in a low voice.

"I—are you sure, Kagome?" He sounded very worried. I felt bile in my throat.

"Yes," I whispered. "I'm sure."

"Shit, Kagome, I didn't know…" He trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't," I said scathingly. "I have to go. Please stop calling me. I just want to be left alone."

And I hung up on Kouga, his apology just barely reaching my ears before the line disconnected. Curling into a ball, I let the misery take over me.

* * *

I startled awake. My face felt tight, the tracks of tears finally dried on my face. I glanced at the clock. 10:00pm. I frowned when my stomach growled.

Wandering through the kitchen, I took pause when I found some instant Ramen. _Inuyasha likes this_, I thought randomly. I heated it up and ate it, thinking of the day's events.

What a mess my life had become in just a few short days. I supposed I owed Inuyasha an apology. The thought of facing him again made my stomach flutter nervously. What if he never forgave me? What would I do then?

I thought of a better way to apologize. Booting up my computer, I wondered if it wasn't cowardly to do it this way. Pushing those thoughts away, I opened up my email and quickly composed a letter.

When I had read it, reread it, and read it again, I hovered over _Send_. Closing my eyes, I pressed it, and opened my eyes to the screen merrily telling me my message was sent. I hoped it would be enough.

I hugged my arms around myself, wondering if Inuyasha was even still awake. To distract myself, I went and took a shower, taking extra care to make sure I was squeaky clean, and then just lingering until all the hot water ran out. I stepped out, and I should have been thoroughly relaxed, but all the tension returned to my shoulders as soon as I reached for my towel.

I carefully dried my hair to be shiny and smooth. Finally returning to my room, dressing in my favorite light blue jammies, I woke up my computer, holding my breath.

_No new messages_.

My heart fell, but I forced myself to reason he must be asleep. It was almost midnight now. I sighed and laid down under my covers, flipping my pillow over to the side that was not still drying from my tears. _Enough of that_, I told myself firmly. _It's time to be strong._

I kept my eyes on my computer screen across the room for a while, but it switched to my screen savers soon enough and I found myself staring at a picture of my family. I smiled at the memory.

We were on vacation at the beach. My mom held baby Souta, who had a wide hat protecting him form the sun. My dad was smothered in sunscreen, and I was absolutely red with sunburn. But we were all smiling anyway. My teeth were gapped with lost baby teeth, my hair in pigtails. I wished I could be a happy little girl again.

A sad smile on my mouth, I drifted off to sleep, not noticing when my screen beeped and stated that I had one new message.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

I dreamed about the picture. It was in my mind through all of my sleep. It had been the most peaceful sleep I'd had gotten in a while. I heard the redundant beeping of my alarm and saw no harm in pushing the snooze button to score some more sleep. When it went off again, I reluctantly sat up and snapped my head to the computer. The screen saver was still there. I admired the picture for a few seconds then got up and shook the mouse. I sighed.

Still nothing.

I got my school uniform on and went downstairs. I walked sleepily into the kitchen and saw my mother standing with her back turned. She was in front of the stove. Rice, miso, omelets, and fresh pickles for breakfast. Yummy.

I sat down and waited patiently for breakfast to be served. Mom turned around to set down several bowls and plates in front of my spot along with hers and Sota's.

Sota came into the kitchen and rubbed his eyes. He was utterly against going back to school today. I ate my breakfast quietly and went back to my room to fetch my backpack and check the computer once again to see if Inuyasha replied yet. Nope. Not a thing on the screen but my apology sent to him. This day would totally suck.

I walked out the front door and made my way to school. Luckily I wasn't interrupted by people who felt sorry for me. Definitely not in the mood for those people.

"Hey, Kagome!" I looked up from spacing out and saw Sango waving and jogging towards me. Crap. I forgot to call her. She won't be too happy about that. Betcha she says something right away.

"Hey, Sango," I said.

"I thought you were gonna call me!" Right on schedule. Sigh. "I was waiting every day! I got a little worried."

"Sorry, I guess everything just made me forget."

"That's okay, as long as you're finally back. I have had so many fights with Ayame this past week! She was trying to get Koga to go back out with her. She only likes _him_ now. Bet she can only last a few days, maybe a week in a relationship."

I cringed at the thought of Koga. That stupid bastard. I would never talk to him or forgive him. Ever.

And what was this crap about Ayame? Now she was interested in going out with him? They deserve each other, quite frankly.

"I don't care; they can do what they want. Not like it involves me or anything. I would like to keep as far away from both of them for…well, forever. I have nothing to say to either of them," I replied. I was mad as hell at both of them. Ayame could be forgiven, but never would I become her friend again.

"Really? You're still mad at them, huh? I don't blame you. I would probably have murdered them both by now. You've had pretty good self-control about it. So how have you been? I talked to Miroku a while ago and he said that some senior—Inuyasha, I think was his name—asked where you live. What was that about?" Sango asked, not knowing what I was feeling inside at the reminder.

"Nothing. It isn't important…not anymore. We…were friends but something really bad happened and we aren't now. Simple as that. Let's go now." I walked around Sango as she looked at me in confusion. So little information gave her nothing to start spreading something like a rumor off of. I learned to do that (the hard way). She it annoyed her but she never said anything.

I sat down in my first class—math—and focused on my notebook in front of me. Lucky for me, I wasn't one of those girls who scribbles all over their stuff that they love so and so, so I didn't have to destroy the covers of my stuff. I looked up when someone walked into the room. It wasn't the familiar teacher I usually had, but the principal. He cleared his throat to get the attention of everyone.

"Is Kagome Higurashi in this class?" _Now_ what did I do? Were they gonna throw me in therapy or something? I raised me hand a little and he squinted through the rows of students till he saw me and my hand. "Ah, good. Kagome, will you come with me please?"

I nodded my head and glanced to the teacher's desk where the teacher behind it nodded her head in encouragement to go with. The principal walked into the hallway and waited for me.

"Kagome, you have been transferred into the advanced math class, which means you will be with mostly seniors. Okay? You will go there every morning instead of this class. Come with me, I'll show you to your new class."

The principal began walking down the opposite direction that I normally go, into the mostly seniors section of the school. I followed him nervously. We walked in an awkward silence and then he finally said, "I must say, many of the teachers are very impressed with your test scores. Hopefully this class will prove more of a challenge for you."

He stopped in front of a closed wooden door, one that matched every other door in the school. Room 247. Wonderful. It would be full of seniors, most of which would probably be half asleep. And I will be the nerdy junior who is the only one who answers questions—correctly anyway—and pays attention. Oh, the humanity!

I walked in after the principal went in to announce a 'junior girl' would be joining their class and waved his hand at me to tell me to come in. I looked at all the faces and recognized a few. Those that I knew may have perked up when they recognized me, I couldn't tell. I, however, was rather annoyed. I liked being able to pass at least one class really easily, but now the one would be the same or harder.

I looked around some more to see a boy with his head on his desk—probably asleep. He had silver hair. And dog ears. This was familiar. The principal told the teacher my name and she said, "Class, this is Kagome Higurashi. She will be joining our class from now on."

At the mention of my name, a pair of dog ears swiveled forward. A head of silver hair popped up. A pair of amber-colored eyes looked at me. I stared back. The teacher directed me to sit in a certain seat. It just happened to be next to the boy who had been asleep. The boy with amber eyes. The boy with silver hair. The boy with dog ears. Inuyasha.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I slumped into my seat next to Inuyasha. I have the worst luck in the world. Not only am I in a room full of seniors who aren't even paying attention, I have to sit by the one person won't want to talk to me ever again.

I hate my life. That was my only thought at the moment. I hate my life. Four simple words combined together to make this simple sentence describing most of my feelings. Weird.

I thought of the definition for each simple word in this sentence.

I; a word that describes one's self. Hate; though some don't like the word or consider it too strong of a term, it describes how much one dislikes something. My; describes something belonging to oneself. Life; a word with innumerable definitions. Lets see…'dictionary' definitions for life… the condition that distinguishes organisms from inorganic objects and dead organisms, being manifested by growth through metabolism, reproduction, and the power of adaptation to environment through changes originating internally. That's not what I'm talking about…a corresponding state, existence, or principle of existence conceived of as belonging to the soul. Not quite there…the general or universal condition of human existence. That's pretty close. Maybe what I'm talking about, life, can't be defined by a dictionary. Maybe my 'life' is too complicated to define. Let's go with that.

Life; indefinable.

I got temporarily lost in these thoughts until the teacher began to speak about the assignment the class would have next. Some sort of super advanced trigonometry. Great way to start my first day of being a true math nerd. Something I learned how to do last year out of boredom. I _am_ a nerd…how I managed to become 'popular' is totally a mystery to me.

I sat through the whole class trying to throw 'casual' glances towards Inuyasha, trying to see if he would even look at me.

No luck. I already established that I had the worst luck in the world.

When the bell rang, I stood up and gathered my books. I now had a thick book filled with math problems. I had to do about fifty trigonometry math problems for homework. There goes only having to get one math notebook for this year. The weird part was that I hadn't even filled my other one yet and it was already April. But this assignment would surely take care of that.

I went to my other classes totally lost in thoughts. Mostly trying to think of my own definition for life. I had zero luck accomplishing that. When I went to my third hour class, Sango questioned me like I was a suspect for a murder crime or something. 'Where did you go? Did you do something wrong? Why haven't you replied to my texts? Kagome? Are you even listening to me? Kagome? Hello? Wake up! Earth to Kagome!"

I looked up at her after processing the last few sentences. I wasn't listening to her. That answers one of her questions. Now for the rest.

"Sango! Take a chill pill! Nothing happened! I was put in a more advanced math class, okay? Not that much more advanced…to me, anyway…" I began trailing off into different subjects before Sango interrupted my babbling. She wanted me to answer the rest of her questions.

"No, I didn't do anything wrong. I didn't reply to your texts because I didn't want to have my phone taken by a teacher." I paused, taking in a breath (slightly because I hadn't taken one while I was talking, and then because I wasn't in interrogation mood). It didn't work for my annoyance. "Hell, forget it! I just didn't want to! You send too many of those damn things! I get a little tired of it so I just ignore them. And for your last question…I was half-listening."

That last part was only half a lie. Does that count as a whole lie, still? Probably. Oh well.

I sat down and Sango sat next to me. She finally shut up. I think I offended her though. That's just how she was. I knew she couldn't help it. She just felt like she needed to know everything that happened to me that might have been bad. Maybe that just made her a good, protective friend, but it was a little too prominent sometimes.

I went to lunch and when I was turning away from the lunch line to head to my usual table, I looked up to see Inuyasha staring at me with the same surprise. At least this time he didn't knock everything out of my hands. Because this time, instead of papers and books all over the floor, there would be fries, a burger and ketchup all over. And not on the floor. On me.

"Uh…excuse me," he said, trying to walk around me.

"Wait, Inuyasha!" He spun around and looked at me.

"What? I thought you didn't want me to talk to you?"

"What? Didn't you check your computer at all? I wanted to talk to you about what happened between you and me…between us. I wanted to a—"

Right then, someone cut me off. One of Inuyasha's friends. "Yo, Inuyasha! We're over here!" Inuyasha turned his head and the friend waved him over.

I looked at him with pleading eyes and he gave me a half "sorry, gotta go" smile and walked over to the table with his food tray. He began talking and laughing with his friends. Right then, I knew I'd lost. He would rather be with his friends than listen to me talk for a moment. The familiar phrase of the day came into mind.

I hate my life.

I sat down in between Sango and Eri and ate my lunch silently. I got up and put my tray away when I was finished, then went to the girl's bathroom. I was hoping to have some time to myself.

I pushed through the door and walked in front of mirror. I looked at myself and studied my features. Everything about myself at the moment made me sick. It was my mouth that said those words to Inuyasha that made him hate me. It was my ears that wouldn't listen to him try to tell me about Koga. It was my eyes that he looked into with the worst, most hurting expression I had ever seen. I thought of that face. It burned my insides to think that I was the reason behind that face.

I wanted to cry, but I made myself be strong. _Don't even think about it! You don't deserve to cry every day._

Yes I do. I deserve to feel pain inside every day for the rest of my life.

_No, you _don't_. You should be happy and glad that you still have such great and privileged life. _

What do you know? I don't think I deserved to lose my dad! Do you? But I certainly deserve to be treated like dirt by Inuyasha.

_No you don't. Stop putting this all on yourself. Yes, he's upset. But he'll get over it and so will you. Come on! Pull yourself together. And feel happy that your father isn't suffering any more. Just because he is physically gone doesn't mean he's entirely vanished. You can be with him again, one day. Just be strong until then. For your family, your friends. They don't want to see you miserable. And you deserve better than what you think. Just consider it._

I opened my eyes and looked back up in the mirror. I realized that I'd had been fighting with myself, though the voice telling me things I didn't really believe was kinder, gentler than the one I'd grown used to.

Whatever it meant, I realized that the kinder conscience was right. That's why it was kinder. I supposed being miserable and blaming myself wasn't right, just easy.

Then, I deserved to be happy with Inuyasha. Right?

I walked out the door and down the hallway, back towards the cafeteria, determined. I walked through the open door and immediately looked for the spot I saw Inuyasha sit down. He was still there. How long had I been in the bathroom? Only a few minutes…and that's all it took to clear my head? Wow.

I walked up to Inuyasha and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at me and seemed at a loss for words. It wouldn't surprise me if he was utterly confused by all my mixed messages.

"Inuyasha, I really need to talk to you. Can we go somewhere a little more… private?"

He only nodded his head and slowly stood.

We walked just outside the lunch room door, where no one would eavesdrop on us.

"Kagome, I don't under—"

"I'm sorry!" I blurted out. I had to tell him before I got distracted.

"W…what? What do you mean?" He tilted his head slightly.

"I mean…I shouldn't have said those horrible things to you. I made up lies in my head that told me you were lying to me, but I believe you. I completely believe you and I am sorry."

"What made you change your mind?"

"Well…" I bit my lip. "Later the day that we were fighting, Koga tried to talk to me. When he was talking, I asked him if he knew anything about the party and he even admitted to doing it. I was so furious at him—I still am."

"So, you didn't just believe me? You needed wolf boy to tell you I wasn't lying?" Inuyasha looked a little hurt and annoyed.

My brows furrowed. "Why are you getting upset? I believe you now…isn't that all that matters?"

"Well, Kagome, not exactly. You still would think that I lied to you if he hadn't talked to you, right?" He paused, but only for a moment, not letting me answer. "Right, so now you expect me to act like nothing happened and everything is just fine?"

"Inuyasha, I didn't mean for it to sound like it does. I want to be your friend. I hate not being able to talk to you. Can't you understand that?" I was afraid my worst nightmare would come true. He wouldn't forgive me. Somehow I messed up my words and now he wouldn't forgive me.

Inuyasha looked away and focused on the patch of tiles on the ground next to him. "I just think that it's a little messed up that you only believe me because the wolf told you the truth. I never said that I disagree with wanting to be friends."

I smiled slightly. "So you'll forgive me? I really do believe you. I think I would even if Koga hadn't told me the truth. I'll do _anything_ to prove to you that I don't believe you only because of him." I paused, hesitant. "Is there anything?"

Inuyasha looked up at me. He was smirking. Uh oh. I wasn't sure if I liked the look on his face. It had a devilish aura about it. "Anything?"

I gulped and nodded slightly. "Why? Are you gonna make me do something really horrible?"

"Naw, I'm just kidding."

I breathed a sigh of relief and he laughed. Thank god he wasn't going to take revenge on me or something. I don't think I could handle that.

"So…truce?" I offered up.

He chuckled again and said, "Yeah, sure."

We jokingly shook hands to make it all official and stuff. He pulled me into a friendly hug and whispered, "Glad that we're friends."

I went through the rest of my day happily and looking forward to my first class tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

I woke up the next couple weeks with a smile on my face.

I got up and took a shower. I decided that I didn't have time for a bath this morning, but I still needed to clean my hair. _Ahh, clean hair!_

When I finished showering and getting dressed, I went downstairs to eat breakfast, as usual. I sat down and began shoveling food into my mouth when I noticed a small piece of paper folded up and set by my plate. It wasn't anything special, just a piece of notebook paper. It said my name on it.

I set down my chopsticks and picked it up. I recognized the writing, but couldn't quite figure out whose it was. I unfolded it and read it.

_Kagome,_

_I want you to meet me after school today. I'll meet you in front. See ya then._

Hmm…there wasn't a signature. Who was it from? Sango? Miroku? No…their writing was different. Sango's was more girlish and Miroku's was neater. Who was this from? How did it get here?

"Mom? Did someone drop this off this morning?" I asked, holding up the paper.

"I guess so. I found it by the door this morning. Someone shoved it underneath. I didn't open it to see who it was from; I only saw that your name was on it. Why? Doesn't it say?"

"No, it doesn't. Hmm…weird. Well, I'll find out later. I guess I might be home a little late."

I went back to eating my breakfast while I studied the handwriting. Where had I seen this before?

I went to school and walked into my 'new' first-hour class. I glanced at the teacher who sat behind her desk. She smiled at me, and at first I thought it was one of those fake "I have to be nice to the students or I'm fired" smiles, but then I looked again and realized it was genuinely friendly. I was going to like this class.

I sat down in the seat that I sat every day, next to Inuyasha. I looked over to where Inuyasha sat and smiled at him. He smiled back at me and looked back at his homework. I could see some of it and noticed how bad at math he was. Every problem was wrong. All of them. It was sad, really.

The teacher instructed us to pass our papers to the front of our rows so she could collect them. I handed mine over the shoulder of the person in front of me and they handed it to the teacher. She glanced at it momentarily and looked up at me, smiling and nodding in approval. I apparently did well on the assignment. When she got to Inuyasha's, she only frowned. I held back a little giggle and looked at him. He didn't look too shaken up about it anyway.

I sat through the class, occasionally looking over towards Inuyasha and we exchanged smiles, things like that. When the bell rang, I stood up and began to talk to him. "Do you want some help on our homework this time?"

He looked at me and gave a sheepish smile. "I'm that bad at it, huh?"

"Yep…sorry. Didn't mean to insult you or anything. I just thought your parents might get a little upset if you had to repeat your senior year just because of some silly math class."

"Uh, actually I live with my older brother…he wouldn't be too happy but he wouldn't exactly be that enthusiastic about it. We don't get along too well."

"Oh. Why do you live with him then?"

"Um…folks died. So did his mom. He's my half-brother, actually. That's probably why we don't get along, because I'm only a half-demon and he's full."

"So your mother was human?"

"Yep, dear-old dad was a dog demon."

We had been walking down the hallway discussing this before Inuyasha realized he was going the wrong direction. He said goodbye and hurried back towards his locker. I laughed at him and headed to mine. Sango, of course, was waiting for me. She asked me more annoying questions. Goody.

"Who was that? Is he your friend? Why does he look familiar?"

"That was Inuyasha, yes he's my friend, and I'm sure you've met him or at least seen him before because he's best friends with Miroku, your one and only love."

"Shh! Kagome! No one knows I like him!" She glanced around anxiously.

"Ah-_ha_! So you finally admit it!"

"Yes, okay, fine! Just keep it down!"

"Okay, your secret's safe with me."

I said goodbye to Sango and walked to my next class. I went through the rest of my class periods until lunch came. I finally got to talk to Inuyasha again. We waited in line together and talked about random things. We even sat together so we could keep talking.

"Oh! I just remembered something!"

"What?"

"We still have to decide how we are gonna get Sango and Miroku together!" I had totally forgotten about how I persuaded him to go along with it.

"Oh, yeah. That," Inuyasha said, remembering the conversation. He also remembered how he was totally against it since it was none of their business anyway, I'm sure.

"We'll talk it over another time…where they aren't actually around us. Can't forget again, though!"

We finished our lunches and went to the rest of our classes. I thought about whom, exactly, I was meeting after school.

The final bell rang and I hurried to my locker. When I opened it, something fell to the floor.

It was the rose that Koga had given me. It was wilted and missing most of its petals, but the note was still wrapped around it. I figured that since it was no longer sentimental in any way, shape, or form, there would be nothing wrong with reading it.

I quickly unraveled the ribbon and read the note. My jaw would have hit the floor had it not been hinged to my face by muscles and skin.

_My beloved Kagome,_

_If you are feeling down, this might cheer you up: I love you. I had trouble thinking of a way to tell you, and this seemed perfect. _

_Love, Koga_

How dare him! He was going to let me think he loved me and still cheat on me?Two-timing, no good, son of a…GAH! I could kill him!How could he have done this to me? He was definitely at the top of my "never talk to again" list. Right above Ayame.

I went out the front door angrily and threw the flower in the trash. I would give this ribbon back to him. But first I would burn some of it to show him how it made me feel. Definitely not the same way, that's for damn sure.

I sat down on a bench to wait for this 'mystery' person to show up. I crossed my arms and let out an angry huff.

I sat for a few minutes and luckily I calmed down a bit. But all that changed when the person I was waiting for showed up.

I had been staring at the ground, so the first thing I saw was his feet. I looked up slowly and my frown got even deeper, if that were possible.

Right in front of me stood Mr. I Love You himself. Koga. I thought of the things I could call him right now.

"Kagome, before you say anything, let me talk." He paused to make sure I didn't punch him in between the legs or something else of that nature.

"I am so sorry about what happened…I feel like such an idiot for being with Ayame. I know how much that must have hurt you, and I feel so bad about that. I hope you can forgive me for that…but I don't expect you to."

I looked up at him then snorted, looking to the side.

"I thought so…and about the other thing…the party. I know this probably just sounds like an excuse, but Ayame brought the stuff that I put in the punch. She persuaded me to put it in there and I wasn't thinking of what could happen. I feel so horrible about what happened because of my stupidity, and I hope you can get past that. I hope _we_ can get past that…"

"Koga! Don't you get it? There is no 'we' anymore! There never will be again. It honestly doesn't surprise me that Ayame also had a part in this, but that doesn't mean I can just snap my fingers and forget about it! And why would you even think you could say these things and have me fall into your arms?"

"Well…I was hoping that you would be able to look past all this and find it somewhere in your heart to take me back. I miss you, Kagome. That's all there is to it. I want to be with you again."

"Well I don't want to be with you. I was finally thinking that I could move on and get back to my life, and then you try and talk me into this!"

"Kagome…have you read the flower note yet?"

"As a matter of fact, I have. And I think that it's a bunch of bull shit. And there's another one of the things that pisses me off about this moment. You were going to let me think that you loved me and still cheat on me?"

"It's not like that. I was planning on ending it with Ayame…the same night you broke up with me."

"Oh, yeah, likely story! You're just saying that because you got caught! Like you're in any position for me to believe you. And that still doesn't make _cheating_ okay in my book."

"Please, Kagome. Just…give me another chance. I'll make it up to you…I'll do anything! Just…please. I lo—"

"Don't you dare say it! Don't you fucking dare. I swear to god I will hurt you so bad…you'll never be able to have kids. I mean it! Don't say things you don't mean."

"How can I prove to you I mean it?"

"You can't."

"There has to be some way…please, Kagome. I'm begging you. Let me prove it to you."

"How? How do you think you'll ever be able to do that?"

"Well…I don't know yet. But I'll think of…" He paused to think for a moment.

I was standing by now and I tapped my foot impatiently on the pavement. Then he did the worst thing he could have done.

Koga suddenly lunged towards me and kissed me. He deepened the kiss and thrust his tongue into my mouth. I felt like I was drowning. I wasn't prepared for this and I couldn't stop him. The worst part was that I had developed reflexes to this and accidentally began to kiss him back. This only encouraged him. He twined his fingers through my hair.

No, that wasn't the worst part. Not even close. The worst part was that I had opened my eyes to see Inuyasha looking at me with an expression of not only hurt, but disgust. I don't know what he thought, but it wasn't good. I heard him muttering to himself and he stormed past us. I heard a few words as he came closer.

"Unbelievable…I knew it…how could I have been so stupid?...damn wolf…stupid, stupid, stupid!..."

I finally found the strength to push Koga off of me and chased after Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wait! It's not what it looks like! Wait!" I pleaded as I ran after him to keep up. Unfortunately, he had driven to school that day whereas I had walked. This only meant that he could slam a door in my face and drive away and continue ignoring me.

I stopped and slapped my hands down on my thighs in defeat. I turned around because I had left my backpack, only to see Koga walking towards me, holding it. I stormed up to him and snatched from his hands.

"Why did you do that?! Are you stupid or something? I told you I didn't want to get back together with you! Where in that does it suggest that I want you to kiss me? Hmm? You better have a damn good answer wolf-boy!"

"I thought it would help…and wait a damn minute! As my memory recalls, you started to kiss me back! What was that about if you're so against us being together?"

Damn, I was hoping he didn't notice that…or at least remember it.

"It was…a reflex. I know how that sounds but that's the truth. We were together so long that I developed the habit of kissing back whenever you kissed me! Okay? You _happy_ now?"

His face changed several times before he started laughing. "A _reflex_?"

"Don't laugh at me. It isn't _that_ funny! Oh, come on! You didn't develop any habits from being around me so long? I have a hard time believing that."

"I never said I didn't…I just wasn't expecting that." He was still laughing at me. Moron.

"I don't have time to watch you laugh at me. Goodbye and leave me alone."

I started walking towards the route to my house. I was driving to school from now on.

I went straight home and went to my computer. I looked at my messages on my phone and I only had some from Sango. I guess I could tell her about it…not like it would be kept a secret for that long anyway.

I typed into my phone in reply to one of her texts.

(_Kagome_, **Sango**)

**Why were you sitting on the bench after school? We were gonna wait but you took forever.**

_I got a note this morning from someone who wanted to meet me there._

**From who?**

_The note didn't say but it was Koga._

**What? What happened? Did you talk to him?**

_Unfortunately, yes. You won't believe what he did though._

**Tell me!**

_Well, first he was trying to tell me how sorry he was and them he tried to beg me to take him back._

**Wow, then what?**

_Then I was asking him how he would persuade me to forgive him and he was saying how he didn't know then he paused to think._

**And…?**

_Then he kissed me._

**WHAT? Are you serious? What did you do?**

_Well at first, I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go of me. Then I started to go back to the bad habit I developed of kissing him back._

**You kissed him back? What were you thinking?**

_I was thinking 'God, why do you hate me?'_

**Yeah, that sounds like something you would think in your situation.**

_There's more._

**You're kidding.**

_No, sadly, I'm not. You know Inuyasha? _

**Yeah, what about him?**

_Well…I've sorta started liking him as more than a friend and I'm pretty sure he felt the same way about me…but I don't think he does anymore._

**Why?**

_Because he saw me and Koga kissing. I think he got the wrong idea._

**Oh jeez. Stupid Koga. **

_I know. I tried to go after him to explain but he wouldn't listen to me. He drove to school today so I couldn't catch up with him. _

**What are you gonna do?**

_I have no idea. _

**I'm so sorry. I don't know what I would do in that situation either.**

_I have a ton of homework to do. Gotta go. _

**Kay. And good luck.**

And that's when I started to work on my boring work.After about twenty problems, I finally decided I couldn't concentrate enough and thought it best to beg for Inuyasha to speak to me.

**Inuyasha's POV**

I was trying to concentrate on my homework when I heard the sound of and instant message pop up on my computer. I walked over to it and read it.

**Kagz91: **Inuyasha? Are you there? You don't have to talk to me, just read this. I know what you're probably thinking about what you saw earlier, but it's not like that. Koga was trying to get me to take him back and for some bizarre reason that I don't understand he thought kissing me would help. It only made me mad at him…well, even madder than I already was. I didn't even know he would be there. He left me a note at my house this morning telling me to meet him after school, but he didn't sign it so I had no idea it was him. If I had known it was him, I wouldn't have waited for him. That's probably why he didn't write who the note was from…because he figured that much out. I just want you to know that I don't want to be back with him.

**Hanyou67: **Kagome?

**Kagz91: **Inuyasha! You understand now?

**Hanyou67: **yeah, I don't think you would lie about that. It was pretty hard not to laugh at how you pushed him. I guess I was mad enough to get past that though.

**Kagz91: **I'm sorry you got so upset.

**Hanyou67: **Forget about it. I'm more relieved than anything. If you did get back with that wolf, I don't know how well I would be able to stay friends with you.

**Kagz91: **I don't blame you.

**Hanyou67: **I've wanted to talk to you about something.

**Kagz91:** what is it?

**Hanyou67: **well…how do I put this? Do you only want to be…

**Kagz91: **only what? Only…friends?

**Hanyou67: **um…yeah

**Kagz91: **I don't know. Do you? If you do that's totally fine, I guess. I mean I've thought about it before.

**Hanyou67: **you have? I won't disagree that we've become great friends.

**Kagz91: **true. We have gotten to know each other pretty well since we met. I think we could be happy either way.

**Hanyou67:** you think so? It wouldn't mess up our friendship if it didn't work out?

**Kagz91: **not unless it was really bad. Like what happened with me and Koga. That sucked. I won't be his friend any time soon.

**Hanyou67: **should we at least try? Just to see?

The subject was so odd and awkward to talk about. Not being face to face made it easier and harder at the same time.

**Kagz91: **I guess we could. To try it anyway.

**Hanyou67:** okay then.

**Kagz91: **alright. I gotta finish my math homework before it gets too late. I'll see you tomorrow? Are you gonna walk or drive?

**Hanyou67:** I was gonna drive. Do you need a ride?

**Kagz91:** we could take turns I guess. We both have cars. The thing is that you've already seen where I live. You've got the unfair advantage.

**Hanyou67:** I'll drive tomorrow and show you my place after school if you want.

**Kagz91:** sure. Later!

**Hanyou67**: bye.

They both felt rather good about the arrangement. It didn't take away from the fact that they'd pretty much said they were going to start being more than friends, though.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I waited nervously for Inuyasha to arrive at my house to take me to school. I had no clue what I would say to him. I couldn't stop myself from thinking about our conversation the night before.

_**Hanyou67: **__I've wanted to talk to you about something_

_**Kagz91:**__ what is it? _

_**Hanyou67: **__well…how do I put this? Do you only want to be…_

_**Kagz91: **__only what? Only…friends?_

_**Hanyou67: **__um…yeah._

There was more to it, though. That wasn't the only part I thought about.

_**Hanyou67: **__should we at least try? For the sake of us both?_

_**Kagz91: **__I guess we could. To try it, anyway._

_**Hanyou67:**__ okay then._

And that was it. Just like that, we were going to try being…together. It was weird to think of him that way and have it be okay. I'd gotten used to scolding myself for thinking of him like that.

I sat down on the bottom step of the long stairway leading up to the shrine. I set my backpack down next to me.

I looked up at each car that went past. I at least knew what his car looked like…after I saw him speed away from me angrily yesterday.

He had a crimson red 1995 Lamborghini Diablo. It was a sure-fire sign that his family—or his brother, anyway—had a lot of money. Like a ridiculously large amount. The doors lifted up instead of out and everything. It was, indeed, a very cool, very fast car. I liked it but still preferred my own car to other ones. It was only a natural to like your own car better than someone else's.

I had a shiny blue Audi TT Coupe. I loved the car the moment I got it for my birthday the year before. It suited me.

When I looked up for the last time, I saw him pulling up smoothly to the curb. I stood and waited for him to open the door. I was in awe when I saw it go up automatically while he simply had his finger on a button.

I slid into the comfy seat and the door began to close. I looked over to Inuyasha who was smirking. He didn't seem too fazed over the conversation. Well, that seemed hardly fair.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"Hey, yourself. Ready?"

I nodded and fastened my seatbelt. Inuyasha stepped on the gas pedal and sped down the street to our school. It wasn't terribly far, but enough time for us to talk.

"So…," I began.

He glanced at me. "So what?"

"When should we…um…" I struggled saying it and hated myself for that.

"Go out?" he finished, raising an eyebrow.

Was I really going to have to spell it out for him?

"Yes, when should we go out?" I asked, my annoyance slipping into my tone.

"How about this Friday night?"

"Sounds like a date." I said this before I realized what I was saying. Duh! Of course it does! It _is_!

He laughed when he noticed me realizing the stupidity of my last sentence. Why was I acting so nervous all of a sudden? I wasn't like this before…

"So, I'm sorry I didn't help you with the math homework like I said I would. Maybe I can tonight? We can study at your place, right? Your brother won't mind?" That was better. That's right, act normal.

"Sure. And my brother doesn't give a rat's ass about what I do. As long as I graduate as soon as possible. I am so anxious for that day so I can get out of his damn house."

"You two really don't get along," I said. It wasn't a question.

"That's putting it lightly."

"Oh…um, huh." How the hell do you respond to that?

He pulled into his usual parking space and took the keys from the ignition. He looked over at me and raised his eyebrows. "Shall we?"

"Mm-hmm." I smiled tentatively. We got out of the car and I heard him click the locks. We walked together to a group of our mixed friends, who had gotten to know each other a bit since Inuyasha and I started hanging out. I was surprised a bit when Inuyasha took my hand in his while we walked.

When I saw Sango look up at me from the group I knew I was in for it. Her eyes widened when her gaze zeroed in on our hands. She knew automatically what was happening. She smiled and winked at me, and I just rolled my eyes at her.

We walked up to a group of mostly Inuyasha's friends and they began saying things like "You two finally together?" and "It's about damn time!" and other things that made me blush deeper and deeper.

Who knew that simply holding hands would lead to the biggest gossip this school had seen in a few months? Certainly not me. These people needed to get out more. I squeezed his hand slightly and he glanced at me. I smiled sweetly at him and he smiled back. Why had we not done this sooner? This was going to be great!

I didn't say much around his friends, but rather I just stood there enjoying the moment while it lasted. If they talked to me I would answer but, other than that, I stayed pretty quiet.

We walked into school together and parted when we had to go to our lockers. We met again in our usual first class and smiled whenever we looked at each other.

Was my life finally not totally sucking for once?

Why yes, that is correct! It was actually kinda enjoyable. Who'd have thought, after all I've been through this past month?

I was happy when I was with Inuyasha. I didn't feel a kind of pressure like I had around Koga.

Oh, jeez! _Don't be one of those girls who compares every guy she dates to her previous boyfriend_, I yelled at myself. Bad! Well, at least it made Koga look even more unappealing…

At the end of class, we had pretty much figured out how much we liked each other. A lot. Simple, right?

I thought about Inuyasha until lunch. Then I was with him and we talked more. We decided that we would go somewhere for dinner and then see a movie on Friday. We would probably go somewhere nice, but not incredibly expensive. Not that he didn't have the money, it was just that we thought it was silly to pay four times more money for three times less food.

When the last bell of the day finally rang, I hurried to my locker so I could meet him again. We were going to go to his house so I could help him with our math homework, which he still didn't understand. It was times like this that I liked being a freaky math genius.

He may not have realized this was the very first time I would be seeing any part of his house, but I sure did.

I waited in front of the school where we would meet. I was far away from where I waited yesterday. Nothing good would ever come from being around that bench. I also made sure to hide behind someone if I saw Koga. I didn't know how much good it would do, since he's a wolf demon. I hoped my scent would be too mixed with everyone else's to find me.

When I spotted Inuyasha walking out of the school, I waved at him and his face brightened when he saw me. He caught up with me and we headed to his car. We slid into the car and started talking immediately. We'd gotten past the whole awkward "I like you" stage already, so now it was comfortable.

"So, what do you not understand about the assignment?"

He smiled somewhat sheepishly. "Everything…"

"Well, then, this is going to take a while."

He groaned.

I grinned.

"How about we start simple, and work our way up?"

"Sounds like a plan."

"Great. We'll start with setting up the problems and go from there. Once you get the hang of it, it will seem really easy."

"It's great that you're such a freak, with the math and all." He grinned at me. "I don't know what I would do if I had to take summer school. I would probably fail that too…"

"Don't worry, I'll teach you everything I can in order to help you pass. I wouldn't want you and your brother's relationship to get any worse…" "If that's even possible," he muttered. I rolled my eyes. Honestly—I'd dealt with my little brother just fine for the past ten years.

We were almost to his house when we switched subjects.

"So…how are we going to manage to get Sango and Miroku together?" I asked anxiously. I wanted her to be happy. If I was happy, then she deserved to be, too.

"Well…I dunno…maybe a blind date or something? Do you think she would be up for that? Obviously, Miroku will gladly do it, knowing him…" He trailed off, but didn't need to explain. It was old knowledge that Miroku had a bit of a reputation for being a pervert. I honestly didn't know what Sango saw in him, but she liked him. Maybe she is secretly into that kind of attitude towards women; I don't know, really. Personally, I thought liking that sort of thing seemed kind of sick.

"I could try to get her to do it. It usually depends on how you describe someone to her. She might end up being totally against it, though. We'll try to set it up and if it doesn't work, then we can come up with Plan B."

"Okay then. This better work—I don't like having to do this in the first place." He scowled. "I will say that I still think we should leave it up to them how they finally get together. But, we'll do this if it means that much to you."

"It does. Thank you."

We pulled into the driveway of a big house. It was really nice, and I didn't know how Inuyasha and his brother could have such a horrible relationship. Honestly, this house was big enough that they could stay away from each other for days without even passing each other in the hall.

We got out of his car after we pulled into the huge garage. It held four cars total, including Inuyasha's. There were two more cars parked in the garage—both incredibly new looking—and an empty space at the end.

"Is he not home yet?" I asked, wondering about the empty space.

"No, he's here. That space is for if we want to work on the cars or something. That one is his and the other is his girlfriend's."

Girlfriend? She had her own nice car and parking space? Was she rich, too, or did his brother just really generous?

We walked into a gigantic finished kitchen. It had every kitchen appliance you could think of. The usual stove, oven, and microwave, along with some strange, less common appliances and gadgets. The counters were made of beautiful marble, which was strange because it was one of the most expensive kinds of counter top and hard to maintain. It stained and scratched pretty easily, which was why my parents decided to get granite tops instead, I remembered.

He tossed his backpack onto a chair and I set mine next to it. He opened a huge fridge and asked me if I was hungry.

"Um…a little. What do you have?"

"Everything. What are you in the mood for? I was thinking some ramen. How about you?"

"That's fine. I'll have that too."

He called through the house for someone who I assumed was either the name of his brother's girlfriend, or a maid of some sort. A woman arrived and wore a simple white and black knee-length dress. She was the maid.

"Yes, Inuyasha? What can I do for you?" She was surprisingly kind. She must be naturally friendly because when she saw me, she smiled warmly at me.

"Do you think you could make some ramen for us?" he asked. He glanced at me quickly. "This is Kagome. Kagome, this is our maid, Rosa. She has been a friend to our family for a long time—since my parents were younger."

"It's nice to meet you, Kagome. You must be a very close friend of Inuyasha's. He never brings girls over. Only that silly boy, Miroku." She shook her head, remembering something.

I smiled and Inuyasha blushed. I really liked this lady. She was so kind and she knew how to make _Inuyasha_ blush. I, myself, had trouble doing the feat.

"It's nice to meet you too. Yes, Inuyasha and I are very good friends." What was I _supposed_ to say? We weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend yet. I wasn't going to say it and have Inuyasha act all weird about it.

The lady, Rosa, proceeded in preparing the ramen, pulling open several cupboards with sure knowledge of what she was after. I watched her for a minute before Inuyasha grabbed our backpacks and pulled me towards an entry that led out of the kitchen.

It led into a large, circular room. The walls were made of some sort of stone like marble or granite and were white and splotched with light grayish-black. A pair of stairways led upward on the left and right where they met in the middle. There was a bit of a balcony at the top. The ceiling was high and dome shaped. A large skylight filled most of the dome. I looked around in awe. The reason my family lived at the shrine was because my grandparents died and it had been in the family for ages. We added to the house and remodeled a bit but it was still no match for Inuyasha's massive home.

He began pulling me towards one of the stairways, and when we got to the top I stopped him.

"How are you not amazed by how huge this house is?"

"I've lived here my whole life. Nothing here really amazes me anymore. I grew up around it so I thought it was normal."

"Well, _I_ think it's beautiful. I can't believe you _live_ here!"

He laughed and took my hand again. We went into a room and he shut the door behind us. I turned around and figured out that it was his room. There was a big bed with a red comforter and black sheets. The ceilings were high in here, too. I looked around at the walls. There was the occasional poster and they weren't made of an expensive stone. They were painted and smooth, like the walls at most of my house. When I saw a bulletin board hanging on a wall, I walked up to it to look at the pictures and whatnot that were pinned all over it.

I saw a picture of a couple; the man had silver hair, like Inuyasha's, pulled back into a ponytail. He had eyes like Inuyasha's and a purple stripe on each cheek. His ears were pointed; so he was full demon, not like Inuyasha who with (cute!) dog ears. He had his arm around a beautiful woman. She had long, shiny black hair and brown eyes. She wore an elegant kimono and I looked further down to see her holding an infant wrapped in a blanket. He had white hair and dog ears. It was baby Inuyasha! He was so adorable!

The family looked so happy. I felt sorry for Inuyasha that he had to lose both of his parents. I only lost one, but the pain was still there and so alike, I thought.

I studied a few more pictures of Inuyasha and Miroku and some of Inuyasha's other friends. They looked like they were having the time of their lives in every picture. I looked over some that looked like they were relatives of Inuyasha. I jumped a little when he touched my shoulder.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Those are my parents." He pointed to the picture I had been admiring before. "Those _were_ my parents…"

I looked at him, sorrowful. "Inuyasha…"

He ignored me. "Let's get to studying."

I stared for another moment. "Right."

I pulled out my math book and notebook. I had brought some notebooks where I taught myself how to do things by learning off the Internet. I had taken a few notes on how to remember things that were tougher and thought I could teach them to Inuyasha.

We started studying and sat at a wooden table that I assumed was his "plain" desk. I began explaining to him how to set up the problems and then gradually taught him how to solve them.

"I think I finally understand it now. Thanks for this, Kagome."

"No problem. I'm happy to do it."

We looked at each other for a few seconds before I realized we were slowly leaning closer and closer to each other. Was he already going to kiss me?

Our faces were a couple inches apart when someone walked through the hallway past the door very loudly and made us both jump. We looked at the door and Inuyasha got up, annoyed.

He opened the door to reveal a woman standing before him. It wasn't Rosa. This, I assumed, was his brother's girlfriend.

Her hair was pulled back. There were two white feathers attached to the bun of her dark hair. She had a small green earring in each ear. She had red eyes, pointed ears, and in one of her hands I noticed a fan. She was a demon, like Inuyasha's brother.

"What the hell do you want, Kagura?" Inuyasha asked harshly.

"Nothing from you. I can't walk past a door in my own home?"

"This ain't your home! You just live here because Sesshomaru wants you to. He doesn't like the 'inconvenience' of living in two separate hoses, remember?"

"This is a waste of my time. Tell Sesshomaru I'm looking for him, if you see him."

"Don't count on it."

The woman walked away, acting as though we were only here to annoy her. I wasn't sure if I liked her or not. It bothered me that she was so rude to Inuyasha.

"Was that your brother's girlfriend?"

"Yeah…Kagura. The noise you heard was her being a bitch with her fan. She's a wind demon."

"And your brother's name is…Sesshomaru?"

"Yep." He sounded a bit bitter.

"Killing Perfection, huh? So, should we continue studying or do you understand it enough now?"

"Well…I get it but we only spent time doing math junk. We didn't even get to just talk like we usually can."

"Yeah…oh crap, what time is it?"

"7:48. why?"

"Shit! I was supposed to be home at seven! My mom is going to be so mad!"

"Do you want to call her?"

Before he finished that last sentence, I had whipped out her phone and held down a speed dial number. I held it up to my ear and paced back and forth nervously.

I had a hurried conversation with my mother, and got her to agree to giving me more time here. I had to promise her I'd be home exactly on time and that I would eat dinner here.

I turned to Inuyasha. "She said I have to be home by nine. What do you want to do?"

My stomach growled then. I put my hand over it to try and hide the sound. I looked at Inuyasha and blushed.

"Let's get you something to eat." He smirked.

We headed back through the big round room and into the fancy kitchen. Rosa was cleaning some dishes and she looked up and smiled at us. "Can I get you two something?"

"How about…" Inuyasha paused. "Kagome what do you want?"

"Um…anything is fine with me. Do you want anything particular?"

"Well…" He frowned. "We already had ramen…"

I laughed. "How about fish? We can have more ramen with it if you want, Inuyasha."

He didn't have to be asked twice. But he played his gruffness up, not liking how I could read him so easily I guessed. "Keh, fine. Rose?"

"Go relax, Inuyasha. I'll call you when it's ready."

We headed back through the circular room and into a living room. We sat on the long couch watching TV. I lifted my nose and inhaled happily as the smells floated in from the kitchen.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"So, what do you want to show me?" I asked curiously.

"What do you want to see?"

"What is there to see? Other then the fact that it's massive, I don't know much about your house."

He thought for a moment, then his face brightened. "I know! Come on!" Inuyasha took my hand and pulled me in the direction that led to the back side of the house.

We approached a big glass door and Inuyasha stopped. He looked at me. "You ready?"

"For what?"

"This…" As he spoke, he pushed open the door that led into a big garden and…a hot spring!

I gaped at the sight.

"This is…you have your own hot spring?!"

"Yep. This house has been here for a long time. We've just had additions and stuff."

"Oh my…it's beautiful!"

I walked slowly through the door and into the garden path. I was surrounded by tulips, lilies, daffodils, violets, and many more types of colorful flowers.

"So do you like it?" he asked quietly. He almost sounded nervous.

I grinned at him. "Yes! I love it!"

"Great. We can go in some time…if you like."

"I would love to! We'll have to make plans…" I trailed off, lost in the beauty of my surroundings.

"You want to see something else?"

"What else could be better?" I asked incredulously. He smirked.

"Let's go." I eagerly followed, interested in what else he had in store for me.

We went up the stairs and back into Inuyasha's room. I sat on his bed and watched, waiting for him to show me something "better."

He grabbed a chair, walked to a corner, and reached up. I noticed the outline of a rectangle that you might see leading into an attic or something of that nature. He used one of his nails to pull down the square.

There were no stairs, but still an opening. I stood when he held out his hand. He lifted me up easily and put me through the opening, and I looked around, felt my eyes widening. He pulled himself through and met my eyes. I stared back in amazement.

I returned to looking around and Inuyasha stood in the area. We were outside now. He went to the corner of the small area and lit a lamp. It was already getting dark out. He turned to see me standing behind him. I fell into a hug with him. I felt him tense for a moment before he hesitantly rested his hands against my back. I could feel his breath tickling the hair at the top of my head.

"Thank you for showing me this," I whispered, hiding my face in his warm chest.

I could almost hear him smirking. He chuckled. "Sure, Kagome."

I snuggled her head a little into his chest. I liked when he said my name. It had a strange kind of smoothness to it when he said it.

I let go of him and stepped back slightly. I looked up to meet his amber eyes and smiled. I looked around. "What is this place, exactly?"

"A balcony. My mother used to have the room I use now. My father had this made for her. They would go up here together to get away from us. They thought we didn't know about it, but my mother showed me it once. She brought me up here not long before she died."

"Inuyasha…"

He looked back at me. My eyes stung slightly with tears. But I didn't cry. Instead, I hugged him again.

"What is it, Kagome? What's wrong?" He sounded confused and concerned.

"It has to mean a lot to you…and you shared it with me. Thank you…again."

He pushed me back and studied my face. Then he stared me straight in the eye. His eyes were soft, not harsh like they were when we were at school. I stared into them, no longer seeing the pain in them that showed so much about his life to me.

"Kagome…I…" He broke off and looked to the side.

I furrowed my brows, tilting my head to the side. "Inuyasha, what is it?"

"It's nothing." He walked back to the opening and looked up at me. "We should probably go back downstairs. Rosa should be done soon."

I reluctantly walked back to the opening, slightly puzzled. He jumped through and held his arms up to catch me.

We went downstairs and into the kitchen. A thought popped into my mind.

"Inuyasha, you said earlier that your brother was home. Where is he?"

He scowled. "In his room or his office, probably. Why?"

"Just wondering. I've been here for a while and he hasn't been around at all. I thought I would meet him at least…" I trailed off as he began shaking his head.

"He doesn't venture out of his _cave_ too often. And I don't think you would want to meet him. He doesn't think too kindly towards…humans." He raised an eyebrow as he peered down at me.

"Oh…" I decided a subject-change would be best. "Rosa, is it almost ready?"

She smiled up at me. "Yep. Just a few more minutes. What would you guys like in it?"

"The usual," Inuyasha answered. I stifled a giggle. He had a_ usual_?

She poured the ramen noodles and broth into two bowls. Then she put the toppings on. We were sitting at the table and set the bowls in front of us. I noticed there was already a pair of nice wooden chopsticks in front of me. We ate quickly and quietly.

"That was delicious, Rosa! Where did you learn to make such wonderful ramen?"

"Many years of practice, my dear." She eyed Inuyasha slyly. "I am glad you enjoyed it."

I looked at the clock. I had to leave in twenty minutes.

"Inuyasha, what do you think we should do that won't take long?"

He shrugged. "I guess we could go hang out in my room, if you want."

I nodded. "Okay."

We went back to Inuyasha's room and I sat on his bed. He sat in a comfy chair that he had moved from the front of a computer.

"So…," I said, trying to think of what to say.

"So…"

"What should we tell Miroku and Sango to make sure they go for the blind date idea?"

He frowned. "Maybe we could just say something that we know will get them to do it. Like with Miroku, I just have to say…" He paused, glancing at me. "Never mind. I don't know what you should say to Sango. I barely talk to her. The first time I met her was because she sat next to you at lunch one time."

"Yeah, I'll have to figure that out. I know how Miroku is…but not as well as you do. For that…I am quite grateful." I smiled. "I don't think I want to know what he's really like all the time."

"Yeah, I don't think you would be very…comfortable…around him if you did. That's all I'm gonna say about that…I won't go into details." He made a face.

"Okay, so it's settled. We'll say whatever we can to get them to agree with it."

He nodded. I could tell he still hated that I was making him do this. "Now what?"

"I dunno." I unconsciously glanced in the direction of the space where the ceiling opened up to the small balcony. I felt Inuyasha staring at me, so I glanced at him.

"What?" I asked, suddenly feeling self conscious.

"Do you want to go back up there?"

I was taken aback by the sudden question. "Back up _there_?" I motioned towards the corner. Inuyasha nodded slightly. I shook my head. "Not today…we don't have time. I have to go in a few minutes."

I glanced back at the phone in my hand. Eight minutes left. _Why can't I talk to him normally? _Was it the weird thing that happened up there? Was it because we almost kissed?

I looked at Inuyasha. He seemed troubled. "Inuyasha, is something wrong?"

He blinked. "What? No. Why?"

"You seem...troubled."

His brows furrowed. "Troubled…? How?"

"I don't know…it feels like you don't want to talk to me…or something..." I looked away awkwardly.

"That's ridiculous. Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?"

"I wouldn't know." We were silent for a bit. "What time is it?"

He glanced at his alarm clock. "Nine fifty-five."

I scowled. "Should we go now?"

He pursed his lips. Neither of us seemed to like the idea too much.

We gathered my things off his desk. I shoved everything in my backpack, then swung it over my shoulder. Before I could begin walking, the backpack was suddenly gone and I looked up. Inuyasha was holding it, waiting for me at the door.

I blinked at him, walking towards him. I smiled at him. "Thank you."

It almost looked like he blushed, but he looked away too fast. "Got everything?"

"Mm-hmm."

We went into the garage and got into Inuyasha's car. We went down the streets and turns to my house. Inuyasha pulled up to the curb. I looked at him. "I'll see you tomorrow morning. I'm driving, remember?"

He nodded, smirking. "That should be interesting. Bye."

I waved flirtatiously over my shoulder and went up the shrine steps. Inuyasha waited at the curb until I was halfway there, then I heard his engine rev as he drove away.

I walked into the kitchen where I was greeted by Mama.

"Kagome! Welcome home, dear."

"Hi, Mama. We lost track of time when we were studying. I was helping Inuyasha with our math homework because he didn't understand any of it." I smirked, feeling smart.

"Well, I think it's great that you're finally putting that big brain of yours to good use, tutoring people."

"Mama! I'm not his tutor. I was just helping him. He's a really close friend of mine." I blushed.

"I've been hearing a lot about this boy lately. Is he your…"

I narrowed my eyes at her. "My what, Mama?"

She looked me straight in the eye. "Is this boy your boyfriend?"

I opened my mouth to speak but stopped. _How do I answer that? _

"Well. I don't know," I answered honestly.

"What does that mean?"

"Exactly what I said. I have no idea where we are in our…relationship." I blushed. "It's complicated."

"Maybe you should ask him," she suggested.

My stomach knotted at that idea. I could picture myself stuttering like and imbecile, trying to ask it.

Yeah…not gonna happen.

"I'm going to bed now." I yawned and stretched. "Goodnight, Mama."

She smiled at me. "Goodnight, dear."

I went up the stairs and into my room, closing the door behind me…well, behind Buyo.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Thursday came and went quickly. I woke up on Friday, excited and nervous about what I had planned later that day. _My first date with Inuyasha_. We had decided we would go to a nice place in downtown Tokyo that served Italian food. Then we would go rent a movie and watch it at Inuyasha's house.

I got up out of bed and took a shower. I knew I might take one when I got home anyway, but I wanted to take one anyway. When I finished getting dressed, I brushed my thick, jet black hair. I put on my familiar uniform and went downstairs to eat breakfast.

When I got outside, Inuyasha was waiting for me at the bottom of the shrine stairs. I smiled and waved at him through the open window of his car. He opened the passenger door when I almost reached the bottom of the steps.

"Hey."

"Hey to you," he replied.

I smiled again and sat down. I had picked him up the day before at his house. This would become our routine, I knew.

"So, did you talk to Miroku yet?"

"Yeah, I tried to talk to him about it yesterday but he wasn't really listening to me; some girls were walking by and they smiled and waved at him. He's like putty in their hands when they do that." He shook his head disapprovingly.

I laughed. "Oh, I see. I tried to talk to Sango about it but she kept changing the subject. She doesn't realize that I'm trying to get her to go out with the guy of her dreams…what she sees in him I have yet to understand."

Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "He isn't exactly a serious relationship kind of guy, but somehow Sango got him to seriously want just her."

"She's a miracle worker sometimes."

He chuckled. "I don't know about that."

"We shall see. Give it time."

We pulled up to the school and parked.

"See ya in a few."

We went to our lockers and our first class, as usual. We both were a bit keyed up with anticipation.

We went through the rest of our class periods leading up to lunch. I took the opportunity to sit at a different table from Inuyasha so that Miroku wouldn't be around. I would try to talk to Sango again and I assumed Inuyasha would do the same with Miroku.

I set by lunch tray down beside Sango. "Sango? I need to talk to you about something."

"What is it, Kagome?"

"Well, you see, the thing is…I have this guy friend and he knows this other guy who would be interested in going on a blind date with someone."

She eyed me, suspicious and wary. "What are you getting at?"

"Well, this friend of mine thinks that you would really hit it off with this friend of his. He described him to me and I agreed that you two sounded like the perfect match up."

"Kagome, you know how I feel about Mi—_someone_. Why would I go out with some random stranger?"

"Well…what if you could use him to make Mir—I mean, this _someone_ jealous?"

"I don't know, Kagome…he has plenty of other options. I doubt he would be jealous."

"Please?" I gave her my best puppy-dog look. "Also, I _might've_ told my guy friend that I would get you to do it and he'll get really disappointed if I don't," I said, my words mushing together because I talked so quickly. I smiled innocently. "Please?"

Sango sighed. "Okay, fine. _Only_ because you made a promise to this guy friend of yours. Who is he, anyway?"

I looked away. "U-um…you wouldn't know him."

I could tell she was looking at my skeptically. "Are you sure?"

"P-pretty sure…wow, look at the time, lunch is almost over. Bye!" I got up and hurried out of the lunch room. I winked at Inuyasha on my way out.

-out of Kagome's head, with Inu and Roku-

"Hey, man."

Miroku looked up from a conversation he was listening to but not a part of. "Oh, hello, Inuyasha."

"So, do you remember what I was trying to talk to you about yesterday?"

He quirked a brow. "Should I?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "That's what I thought."

"You aren't making sense, Inuyasha. Feel free to explain."

Inuyasha sighed, wishing he didn't have to do this. But it was for Kagome, he told himself like a mantra. _For Kagome_."I have this friend who wants to set her friend up on a blind date. She wanted to know if I knew anybody who would be able to do it, and I thought of you."

"Who is this friend?" Miroku looked like he would accept, whether he knew this friend or not.

Inuyasha scowled. "No one you know. Will you do it or not?" he demanded.

"What does this girl—the one you're trying to set me up with—look like?"

Inuyasha refrained from rolling his eyes. "Well, she's tall, long hair, skinny…"

"Is she good-looking?"

Inuyasha refrained from slapping his friend upside the head, hard as it was. "In _your_ book, most likely. I don't look at her like that since, well, you know, I'm interested in Kagome. I really think she'd be someone you'd want to date. Probably above your standards…"

Miroku almost interrupted Inuyasha with his exclamation of, "I'll do it!"

"Really? You sure?"

"Yes! An attractive girl? She's exactly my type."

"Yeah, I suppose you just needed a few words to spark _your_ interest."

"When do you want us to meet?"

"Uh, I don't know yet. I'll talk to my…friend who asked me to do this."

"Okay. Tell me as soon as you know." Miroku was grinning like the idiot he was.

Inuyasha looked up to see Kagome walking past him. She looked at him and winked. Well. Good. No need for Plan B.

-Back to Kagome-

I hurried to my room after Inuyasha dropped me off. I did my homework as fast as I could then got in the shower. I had yet to figure out what I would wear and it was already 4:30 by the time I got out of the shower. Inuyasha said he would pick me up at six.

I wrapped my towel around me and went into my big walk-in closet. I shuffled through some dresser drawers and picked out a nice pair of dark jeans. Then I went to the tops that were hanging towards the back of my closet. This was where I kept my nicer clothes.

I pushed some shirts around before I found a nice one that I had bought not long ago. It was a turquoise-blue color—my favorite. It was a tank-top style cut, but longer and with thicker straps. It was flowy and ruffled at the bottom. I really liked this shirt, but unfortunately, I couldn't ever wear it because of our school uniforms. It also had different shades of blue that formed a floral pattern all over.

Once I was satisfied with my outfit, I went back to my bathroom and blow-dried then curled my hair. I didn't curl it a lot; I just made the small curls I already had a little bigger and softer. I thought it looked better than my usual wavy hair/curly ends combo that my hair seemed to go into naturally.

I put on a quick brush of a shimmery eye shadow and some mascara and topped it off with some lip gloss. I decided I was satisfied and went downstairs. I sat down at the kitchen table and waited for about five minutes before I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my small purse and hurried to the door.

This was it. Our first date.

I opened the door to be greeted by a small bouquet of pink and red tulips. I wasn't expecting that.

I smiled at Inuyasha, accepting them. "Thank you. They're beautiful. Let me put them in water quick. Come in, if you like."

Inuyasha stepped just inside while I hurried and grabbed a vase and filled it with water. I took the decorated wrapping plastic off of the base of the flowers and snipped the ends off. I set them in the vase and arranged them slightly before setting them on the table.

"Ready?" I asked. Inuyasha nodded. I rested my hand in the crook of his elbow as we walked.

"So what movie should we rent?" I asked; we had put off deciding for too long.

"Dunno. What type are you in the mood for? Horror…comedy…tragedy…"

I frowned. I hated choosing movies. "We'll decide later then. Unless…you had something in mind?"

"Nope." Inuyasha got into his car and started it. He revved it a couple times before taking off towards the highway. I then realized that the last time I had been on that particular highway was when I was driving home with my mom and Souta from my dad's funeral. I felt a little sadness wash through me but tried to hide it right after I noticed its presence. I was too late.

Inuyasha glanced at me. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm fine. Really."

"Are you sure? Come on, you know you can't lie to me." If it were any other situation, I knew he would've smirked at that fact.

"I was just thinking about something and I felt sad for a sec. I'm fine now. Promise."

Inuyasha eyed me but reluctantly said, "Okay. I believe you."

We pulled up in front of the restaurant. The rest of the ride we had barely said anything to each other.

As we were walking in, I was about to try and break this awkward silence when Inuyasha beat me to it. "Kagome…you look really nice."

I blushed. "Oh, thank you, Inuyasha. You clean up pretty nice yourself."

A person was at the front, writing down the amount of people coming and what tables they were going to sit at. He looked up and put on that fake smile they had to give everyone. "How many?"

"Two."

"You'll be seated in about ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks." He handed us one of those things that light up and buzz when your table is ready, in case you decide to spend your time in the bar area or something.

We went and sat down at an empty two-person bench in the small entrance area. I turned the small, coaster-sized device in my hands, not thinking about my surroundings.

After a while in silence, I jumped slightly when the device I had set on my lap began to vibrate and light up. A woman waited for us with a smile, our menus in her hand. "Right this way."

We followed and sat at a small booth made for two. She set the menus and bundles of silver ware in front of us. "Can I get you anything to drink?"

"I'll have water," I said.

"Same here." We both opened the menus and the woman walked away.

"What are you thinking of getting?" I asked, feeling indecisive.

He glanced up briefly. "I don't know…probably the spaghetti or something."

"I think I want to get the ravioli."

The waitress came back and stopped at our table, setting down two glasses of ice water. "So, what can I get for you?"

"Cheese ravioli, please."

"Spaghetti with meatballs."

"Is that all?"

"Can we get a salad bowl?" I asked.

"Certainly. I'll be right back with your salad."

We sat and took sips of our water for a few minutes. What now?

"Here you are," said the waitress, setting down a bowl of greens and whatnot covered in Italian dressing along with two plates and a small basket of breadsticks. I eagerly took a breadstick and bit into it while Inuyasha filled his plate with salad. When he was done he looked at me and laughed.

My cheeks were a little puffy from shoving the breadstick into my mouth. I tried to hold back my laughter so as to not spit out the bread. What better way to break our awkward silence?

"Here, use this," he said, handing me my cloth of napkin. Then he put the salad tongs towards me and I filled my plate, as he had. We ate our salads with occasional giggles here and there.

"So I guess our plan worked," I said smugly.

"What plan?"

I scoffed at him. "Our plan with Sango and Miroku."

"Thank god for that, I'm not sure how much more I can take of talking to Miroku and his twisted mind about those sorts of things."

"Sango only agreed because she thinks I made a promise to someone that she would do it."

"Oh, I'm supposed to ask when we want them to meet… What do you think?"

"Maybe…next week…no, too far away…how about this weekend?"

"_This_ weekend? As in tomorrow? Isn't that a little soon?"

"We just have to tell them when and where, right?"

"Yeah…" He seemed skeptical as ever.

"So tomorrow's perfect!"

"If you say so."

"I do."

The waitress showed up with our hot plates of pasta smothered in marinara sauce. (Yum!)

We dug into our plates of food and ate, then we waited a while and talked some more. We would order dessert in a little bit.

The waitress was becoming noticeably impatient so we ordered.

"Should we share something?" asked Inuyasha.

"Like what?"

"Tiramisu good with you?"

"Sure."

We went back to talking until she brought out a large piece of the Italian dessert. We both took a bite at the same time. Same reactions. So perfect!

We decided to be cute and feed each other a bite at some point. It felt silly, but, since we were sharing, it seemed only fitting.

Inuyasha paid the whole bill while I left a tip. I left a rather large tip for someone who was, at one point, somewhat rude. I couldn't blame her, though; she had to make money this way. We were taking up one of her tables for a long time.

We drove to Blockbuster and began walking through the rows of movies.

"Now, we have to decide. No avoiding it," I said sternly.

"So…horror? Comedy? What?"

"How about a horror movie? I'm kind of in the mood for a good one. You?" He nodded.

We found a nice and scary movie that was guaranteed to have scary monsters, violence, and gore. Goody!

We arrived at Inuyasha's house and went into the living room. There was a huge mini-movie theater screen on the wall along with some comfy chairs and a two-person couch centered in front of the screen. There were even spots for cups and snacks.

Rosa made us some popcorn the old fashioned way—to perfection, might I add. We settled down into the couch and snacked on popcorn during the previews. Then we started the movie. We were snuggled pretty close together already; I wondered what would happen when the movie actually got scary…

We watched the first half hour of the movie and then it got scary. When the part came where you're holding back screaming at the girl not to look in that room, I jumped and hid in Inuyasha's chest. He put his arm around my shoulder and rubbed it. I could get used to this, being so close to him.

I peeked up from his chest to see another scary scene. I calmed down a bit and sat up straight. This didn't last long. I dove into his chest…or, so I thought. I was closer to his face now; this was because he had leaned in towards me too. He had been a little scared by it, like me. Just not so noticeably. We looked into each other's eyes. His were soft…he looked at me deeply…

-Inuyasha's POV-

I looked down at her, her eyes shimmering. Did she notice that I got scared too? Why was I not able to make myself pull away and continue watching the damn movie?

I leaned down a bit further and closed my eyes. She had done the same. Out lips met. This was it. Our first kiss. We just sat there, touching lips for a few seconds. Then, it became slightly more passionate. We held on to each other; her arms had snaked their way around my neck and mine held her head. We broke apart and looked at each other, breathing somewhat unevenly.

We looked into each other's eyes again. She didn't say anything. What now? Do we just go back to the movie and pretend like everything is perfectly normal?

-Kagome's POV-

I had just kissed him. We both kissed each other. We both wanted it equally. I sat, my arms still around his neck, his hands now resting on my shoulders. I looked at him. His eyes glistened in the darkness of the room mixed with the flashes of light from the screen. I wanted to know what that felt like again…

I lunged back up at him and we kissed again. It lasted a little longer this time; it also went a little deeper than before. We broke apart again, and held one another for the rest of the movie. When it ended, I looked at him again. I hadn't looked at him for the rest of the movie…since we kissed. We just sat there. We didn't know what to do. I had to go home, I suppose.

I stood up and stretched. "I liked that movie. A little scarier than I expected. Did you like it?"

He avoided my eyes. It almost looked like he was blushing. "Yeah."

"I guess you need to take me home now…"

"Let's go." He shoved his hand into his pocket and extracted his keys. We went to the garage after I said goodbye to Rosa.

When we pulled up in front of my house, I looked at him before getting out. I was about to get out when he grabbed my shoulder and pulled me to him. He kissed me again. This was quite an eventful first date, I must say. We kissed for a little while and I broke away from him.

"'Night. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Call me?"

"Yeah. Bye." I got out and smiled at him. I turned to start going up the stairs when he called me. "Kagome, you forgot this!"

He was holding up my small purse. I walked back to the car and took it. "Thanks. I would have been in trouble if I lost this…" I pulled something out of it and held it up. "Phone."

He nodded. "Bye."

I waved and went back to the stairs. I smiled to myself. Today was a good day.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

_**One month later**_

Things had been going great between me and Inuyasha. We'd been on several more dates and enjoyed every minute of time we had with each other. And the day after our first date, when we set up Sango and Miroku, went great, too.

_**Flashback to Saturday after first date…**_

I told Sango to meet the 'mystery' man at the park near both of our houses (for an easy escape route if things didn't work out). It was fool proof.

I watched from afar when she waited for Miroku. Inuyasha did the same, but from inside his car. I simply leaned up against mine.

I watched as Sango sat at a bench to wait, her back turned to the direction we planned for Miroku to enter, so that there would be no backing out of it from either of them. When I saw Miroku walking up behind her, a smug grin on his face, I smiled. I was excited.

He tapped her on the shoulder and she turned her head around; his grin was wiped clean off his face.

I watched closely, straining my ears to hear what was happening. By the time Sango had realized it was Miroku, it was too late to back out. She stood up, clearly surprised. I could barely hear what they said, but I managed.

"Miroku!" Sango exclaimed (well, that I could hear just fine). "What are you doing here?"

"Are you…are you here for a blind date?"

She flushed. "Wh-why would you ask that?"

"Because that's why I'm here."

She froze, staring at him for a moment. "Really?"

"Why would I lie about it?" he asked. "And it was Inuyasha's idea."

Sango frowned. I could practically hear the pieces snapping together in her head. She mumbled something.

"Kagome set you up on this?" Miroku asked, staring at her in surprise.

She looked at the ground, scuffing her shoe against the pavement. "Yes."

"I have a feeling this wasn't a mere coincidence."

She looked relieved."Oh good, I thought it was just me. They did this on purpose."

Miroku nodded. then he flashed a charming smile that made Sango blush again. "Well, since they went to all this trouble…we might as well enjoy it."

Sango looked up at him, surprised. She nodded her head unsteadily, not sure what to say. He held out his hand and she paused a moment before taking it. They began walking around the bike paths that wound around a pond with ducks swimming in it.

They talked and walked slowly. I looked over to where I knew Inuyasha was, though it was hard to see him through the dark-tinted windows, and smiled. I turned around and got into my car. Inuyasha and I were going to meet up afterwards for lunch. We even kissed each other hello and goodbye. I really liked this, being with Inuyasha.

_**End of flashback**_

I got in my car and drove to the same park that Sango and Miroku had their first date in. I was meeting Sango there, and then we were going to the mall after we decided what kind of prom dresses we wanted to buy.

I sat at the same bench she had sat at and looked at my hands. I fumbled with my car keys for a bit before tucking them into my small purse that I used for everything.

I looked up and saw Sango walking towards me, her cell phone held to her ear. She was probably talking to Miroku. She laughed and I could start to hear what she was saying.

"Miroku!" she exclaimed; he probably said something dirty or inappropriate…or both. "I have to go now. Yeah, talk to you later. Bye." She flipped the phone shut and put it into her rather large, new-ish looking bag. I waved to her as she closed in on the distance between us.

"Hey, Sango. Do you have anything in mind for your dress?" I asked, straight to the point.

"Not really. You?"

"Nope. I brought some magazines to look at for ideas."

"Me too!" She opened up the top of her purse and shuffled through it, extracting a couple fashion magazines.

We sat and paged through them, telling each other what dresses we didn't like, dog-earring the pages that had dresses we did like. We had folded about five or six pages each, so we went back to them and made our final decision of our favorites. I heard a loud laugh from a girl across the park, so I glanced up.

I saw Inuyasha walking with a girl who had what looked to be cat ears and when she laughed, she exposed her teeth that had the same look of Inuyasha's. I looked at him suspiciously but he didn't see me…yet. The girl then jumped on Inuyasha's back and got a piggy-back ride. I could faintly hear the conversation being had.

"Inuyasha, lets' go over there! Mush!"

"I'm not your sled dog, Mika."

"Yes, you are. Now, mush! Go over there!" She pointed in the direction she wanted to be taken. Inuyasha sighed and began walking. He set her down and began pushing her on the swings.

I was about to get up and walk over to him to see what it was about, but I got a better idea. I would call him. I quickly grabbed my phone and punched in his number. I held it to my ear a little angrily. I watched him as he heard the ringer going off. He shoved a hand into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"Hold on a sec, Mika…Hello?"

"Hey. It's me."

"Yeah, what's up?"

"What are you doing right now?"

"Not much, just hanging out."

"Do you want to meet up later?"

"Uh…I can't. I'm busy later. Sorry. Maybe tomorrow?" He put a hand out and pushed Mika's back once again.

"Why, what are you doing later that is so important?" I demanded.

"Uh…family thing. Can I call you later?"

"I don't know. Maybe." I was having enough of this. I was very close to snapping. He was lying right to me! "Are you sure you want be too busy with the girl your with?" I was shouting, and he heard me. Not just through the phone, but at the actual park. He looked up and then over to the girl, then back at me.

His ears dropped and he reached his hand towards me. "Kagome, wait!" he yelled, sounding frantic. "Let me explain!"

"Are you cheating on me? Just admit it. Don't put me through the same thing Koga did. Just tell me the truth."

"I am not cheating on you. I swear. I--just give me a minute to explain?"

I wasn't convinced. I was getting madder and madder by the second. I really believed he was lying to me. He was just trying to cover it up with his 'sincerity'. It made me feel a little sick. I was going to explode at him now. "No! You're lying! Why would you do this to me? Don't you dare lie to me, Inuyasha! Tell me the truth! Right now!"

"Kagome, you have to believe me. I _am_ telling you the truth. Why are you so sure I'm lying?" he sounded miserable and desperate.

"You know what? I can't even talk to you right now. Goodbye, Inuyasha. _Don't_ call me."

I shoved my phone back into my purse, apologized to Sango and tried to run back to my car before the smell of my tears reached Inuyasha. I think I was running too slowly. I could hear him calling after me and the beat of his footsteps. I was to my car before he could catch up.

I drove off to my house, where I ran straight to my room. I collapsed on my bed, burying my face into a pillow. I felt so weak and upset and angry and hurt, all at once. My emotions over this were eating me from the inside out. I couldn't bear this, not again.

I fell into an uneasy doze soon, then was awakened by a knock on my door.

"Kagome, someone is at the door for you." It was my mother.

"I'm not seeing anyone," I said, my face still in a pillow, muffling my voice.

"He was quite insistent. I think you should talk him."

I sighed heavily, annoyed. "Fine! I'll go!"

I went downstairs to see Inuyasha standing in the doorway of the open front door. I stopped at the bottom step and asked, "What do you want?"

"I need to talk to you. Listen to me!" he shouted as I began to turn around. I glared at him. "That girl and I aren't together! That would…that would just be sick!"

I huffed. "Right. And I should believe this why?"

"Will you just please let me explain? Please?"

"Fine. Hurry up."

"Can I come in?"

"No. Explain before I change my mind."

"She's my cousin! She came up to visit and wanted to go to the park. She and I have always been close because she's a hanyou, like me. The only difference is that she's a cat hanyou, not a dog."

I couldn't believe how stupid I felt. "Are you kidding me? She's your _cousin_?"

"Yes!"

"Well why didn't you just say that?"

"I tried but you wouldn't let me!"

"You can run much faster than me. You could have caught me to tell me that!"

"Yeah, or you could have just listened! Do you really not trust me enough to know that I would _never_, under any circumstances, do that to you? Ever."

"How can I be sure, though? Koga said almost the same thing whenever I questioned his loyalty and trust. Even before he actually broke them both!"

He scowled furiously. "Will you stop comparing me to that stupid wolf? Why can't you get it through your pretty little head that I am not, and will never be, like him?"

"I know you aren't like him…in most ways. But this could have been the one thing you two had in common!"

"But it isn't! And don't expect me to deal with you not trusting me! You need to trust me in order for this to work. And, by the way, the world doesn't revolve around your pretty little ass, so you can drop the whole 'everybody hates me' act. It's getting a little old."

He realized what he said and wanted desperately to take it beck. My lip began to quiver and an ocean of tears threatened my eyes.

"Is…is that what you think of me? You think I feel like the world revolves around me?"

"Kagome, I--"

"Save it! You said what you meant! You even said so yourself, you would never lie to me. Was that a lie, Inuyasha?" I paused, waiting. There was no way out of this for him.

"Kagome…please! I didn't mean for it to come out that way! Would you just stop being so stubborn?"

"I think you should leave," I said fiercely, my voice barely quavering. I couldn't stand to look at him. And I refused to let him see me cry.

He gave up and turned around, his head and shoulders hanging low. I walked to the door and shut it, tempted to slam it. I turned around and leaned up against the door. I sank to the ground and buried my face in my hands and knees. I began sobbing and wondering what was going to happen to me next.

What do you have in store for me next, huh? Am I gonna lose my mom now, too? Souta? Sango? Buyo?! What are your evil plans for making my life more of a living hell than it already is?

_Kagome, stop it._

I started_._ What the hell?

_You need to stop. Your life is very fortunate. Inuyasha is very upset right now. He knows what he did. You have to tell him how you feel._

He already knows how I feel.

_That's not what I mean, and you know it. _

I frowned. Well, obviously I don't. A hint?

_You love him, and we both know it. _He_ needs to know it. If he thinks that all hope is lost, then you will lose the one you care for most. Not physically, but mentally, which hurts even more. _

How do you know? You're just a voice inside my head, for crying out loud!

_No, I am not, actually. _

What are you then? Who are you?

I sigh resonated in my head (weird…). _You really can't figure it out? I know you're smarter than this. I am, after all, in your head._

My conscience, then?

_Of course._

What am I supposed to do?

_I don't know. Maybe you ought to try telling Inuyasha how you feel?_

Aren't you supposed to be more helpful? And besides, he's so mad at me…

_No he isn't. _

What?

_He's not. Didn't you see him? _You're_ mad at _him_. For very stupid reasons, by the way._

Hey! I have trust issues. Leave me alone.

_No, you have issues trusting Koga. Inuyasha has been nothing but truthful to you. Know why?_

Um. No.

_You accept him for what he is. He may not know it, but you _love_ him for every part of him, including his hanyou-ness._

I never thought of it like that.

_I know. That's why I'm helping you. Now, do you still think he was lying to you? Why would he lie about spending time with a cousin? That's just weird._

True… They did look sort of alike--well, not really, but I don't think he would let anyone other than family (excluding Sesshomaru) treat him like a sled dog.

_So--what are you gonna do?_

Um…forgive him?

_And?_

…

_Tell him you love him, of course! _

How the hell do I do that?

…

Hello?

…

I sighed and stood up. Stupid conscience… Did that qualify as hearing voices in my head that weren't mine?

**A/N:** I used **MikaTheCatHanyou** for a character. If you have not heard of her, she is a fellow user of the site. I asked her if I could use her name, and she said yes, so thanks a bunch to you, Mika!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

_Two Days Later_

I buried my face in my pillow when I got home from school. I had to see Inuyasha again for the first time since our fight. All he tried to do was explain things to me, but I just couldn't make myself believe him. Something inside me, deep, deep down, said that he wasn't lying, that I should believe him. But, like the voice in my head so kindly pointed out, my anger is very overbearing.

I felt a stray tear make a streak down my cheek. I reached up and wiped it away; I was frustrated that I couldn't make them stop whenever I thought about Inuyasha.

The next thing I knew, I was asleep. I hadn't been able to dream yet. This, too, frustrated me. I couldn't let myself stop being sad about how horrible my life had gotten.

I woke with a start when Souta knocked hard on my door. "Sis! You in there?"

I looked over at the door, then glanced at the clock. I had slept for three hours.

"Yes, I'm here. What is it?" I snapped.

"I think you should come downstairs. Someone is here to see you."

"Who?"

"Uh…let's just say they really need to talk to you."

"It's Inuyasha, isn't it?" I said flatly.

Souta paused, then let out a sigh. "Just talk to him, Sis. I think you're being unreasonable."

'What?" I yelled. "_Me_? I'm not the one who messed up, thank you very much! And since when is my personal life any of _your_ business?"

"Well, if you're gonna be like that, forget it! And to think I was _actually_ worried about you! Puh!" I heard his footsteps fade as he walked down the hall.

I sighed in frustration. Even I had to admit, I was being a little bitchy right now. I was just so…confused, and I didn't know what to do. Where was that intrusive voice when you needed it?

_You rang._

Well, _now_ you show up!

_Do you want my help or not?_

Yes, I do. What should I do?

_Talk to him._

But how? I don't even know what to say to him.

_How about…you believe him? And, of course, there's still the "I love you" that you've been toiling over._

But what if I don't? For both?

_What if? We could go through an entire life saying 'what if.' This is your chance to find out. Don't make the biggest mistake of your life. You know you believe him, and you love him. I told you that, and you would've heard if you would just quit with the anger and the madness. Oi._

I still don't think I can let myself fully believe him. He can smell the change in my emotions, and if all he senses is lying, fear, and hurt, then what good will it be?

_That's for you to find out. Remember? My limits…_

Can't you just go beyond them once? For me?

_For you? Everything I do is for you! I am inside of your head! The only thing I can do is something that has to do with you! I am not here to argue, nor do I have the patience. I must go sort through the rest of your immense problems, if you'll excuse me._

But wait!

It was too late. The voice receded back into the back of my mind, where I couldn't hear it.

I squeezed my pillow tightly into my face, as if it were a dam to my deep, overflowing river of tears. I lay there in silence for a few moments when I heard something that sounded like singing. I scrunched my eyebrows, confused. I hadn't been playing music…and no one else in this house really listens to music that loudly. I strained to listen to the words.

It sounded like a love song. I listened some more.

There was a guitar playing too. I went to my door and pressed my ear against it. It sounded like it was coming from the living room. The words started again. The lyrics almost _called_ to me…

I opened my bedroom door and began creeping slowly down the stairs, listening to the guitar. It was beautiful. Who was it? Could it be…?

I turned the corner to see, of all people, Inuyasha sitting on the edge of my piano bench, guitar in hand, words pouring from his mouth. I stood, frozen, in the doorway. My eyes were on the verge of pouring all their tears; everything I had been able to hold back was about to come out. Did he really mean what he sang?

I watched him play as he looked into my eyes, which were brimming with tears. His eyes were full of hope and sadness. He glanced down now and then to look at his guitar and switch chords, but the rest of the time his eyes were on me.

He continued playing his guitar, repeating a few more of the lines. He slowed his playing back to the original speed and caught me with his piercing gaze. He sang one last line, and I was ready to melt.

He stopped playing and set his guitar on our couch. He stood.

"Kagome, please believe me. You are everything to me, and that song expresses exactly how I feel about you. Without you…I'm hopeless!"

"Inuyasha…"

He looked at me with big, pleading puppy dog eyes.

"Inuyasha…me too," I said, in such a small voice I wasn't sure if even _he_ could hear me very well.

He paced over to me quickly and wrapped his arms around me. He held me tightly, as if I would disappear if he let go. I tried to pull back a little to look at his face, but he had an iron grip on me.

"Inuyasha?" I said, my voice muffled from his shirt.

"Hn?"

"I believe you." His chin was resting on my head, so I could feel it when he smiled a bit.

A few seconds later, he said, "Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." His voice was so low I wasn't sure if I heard.

"Come again? What did you say?" I pulled back again, and this time he let me.

"I said…I love you." He watched my face carefully.

I couldn't control my next action.

I quickly jumped up and kissed him on his wonderful lips. The lips that had sung to me. The lips that had begged me. The lips that had said he loved me.

He kissed me back, much more passionately than we usually kissed before. We hugged tightly, cherishing the moment as if it were a dream that would slip away forever, which we would wake up from any second.

I pulled back from him a couple times, but he just leaned with me, not wanting to release me. I finally managed to get far enough away so I could say something.

"Inuyasha?"

"What?" His voice dripped with love and desire. His eyes focused back and forth between my lips and eyes.

"I love you, too." I smiled.

He kissed me this time. We kissed for several more moments before deciding we didn't want to get caught by Mama or Souta.

--

"So…she's your _cousin_?"

"Yes. I think you should meet her. I think you would like her."

We were sitting on my bed, his arm around me, stroking my hair tenderly. I did the same to him. Then I had an idea. I slowly reached my hand up as if I was going to brush hair from his face, but I continued past his bangs. I gripped one of his white triangle ears, and rubbed my fingers around it, instantly enticed by the softness between my fingertips.

"Uh…Kagome?"

I quickly took my hand away. "Sorry."

"No, it's alright. It's just that…well…"

"What is it?" I looked at him, confused.

He blushed brightly. "That can sort of set off…um…how do I put this?"

"What is it, Inuyasha? Tell me." I was quite baffled by his sudden shyness.

"Let's just say it can…trigger the, uh, _launch sequence_." He looked away, blushing brighter. Then he watched my face, waiting for me to understand.

I didn't understand at first, but when I got what he meant, my face paled, and then all the blood rushed back into my face. I was sure I was an interesting shade of beet red now. The quickness of the blood rushing in and out of my head made me dizzy, so I began to sway back and forth slightly.

"Kagome!" he said, worried.. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah…I'm fine. Just a little dizzy. Sorry."

"_I'm_ sorry that I had to say that!" he exclaimed. I laughed at that.

"I should have known better than to touch your ears without asking. _I'm_ sorry."

He smirked then. "You're mine, and you can touch me wherever you damn please!" he teased.

"Inuyasha!" I shouted, giggling.

"Kidding, kidding!" he said, laughing as I punched his shoulder.

"We should probably go get something to eat. It's getting late."

"Yeah, you're right." He was about to get up.

"Wait. Just one thing first. Say it again."

"Say what? Not about my ears…I am _not_ saying that again."

I laughed at him. "No, not that! You know what I mean!"

"What? Oh." I nodded in encouragement. I had to hear the word fall from his beloved lips one more time. "I love you. Kagome Higurashi, you are the one and only love in my life."

I smiled sweetly at him, nearly putty in his hands. "And I love you, Inuyasha."

We gave each other a quick peck on the lips and smiled as we broke apart. He followed me out of my room and we headed downstairs.

"Why don't we go eat at my house? That way you can meet my cousin."

"Alrighty."

We went out to his car after I talked to my mom and he put his guitar back into its case.

When we got to his house, I could see someone look out of a window and then curtains moved and the next thing I knew a girl—the girl from the park—was racing out the front door.

"Inuyasha!" She was about to leap onto his back when he stopped her.

"Wait a sec. Mika, I would like you to meet someone." She stepped back and put her hands behind her back and tilted her head, waiting for a person to be presented to her. "Mika, I would like you to meet my girlfriend, Kagome."

I stepped out from behind him and smiled shyly at the girl. She nodded at me to acknowledge me, but waited for her introduction quietly, blinking meaningfully at Inuyasha. He rolled his eyes. "Kagome, this is my cousin, Mika."

"Well, hello!" Mika suddenly exclaimed, and I jumped. "Nice to meet you!"

Well. She should be fun.

"Nice to meet you, too." I held out my hand to shake with hers, but instead she grabbed it and shook it violently then spun me around like we were dancing.

"Mika, lay off her! She isn't used to your personality!"

"Well, so_rry_! I was just trying to get acquainted with this nice girl, and you yell at me! No respect for guests, I tell ya!"

I hadn't realized the last sentence was directed as a statement to me. She looked at me, waiting for a response. All I could do was look back and forth between a seething Inuyasha and a crazy half cat demon. I looked all panicky and nodded quickly before she lost interest in me and decided to tackle Inuyasha, like she almost had when we got here.

"See, she agrees with me Inu-baka!"

He glared. "What did you just call me?"

"Inu-BAKA!" She enunciated and spoke slowly to emphasize her point.

"Go inside and bug Sesshomaru or Kagura!"

"Fine! I'll go _talk_ to Fluffy!"

"You do that!"

She skipped off into the house. Inuyasha let out a laugh and said, "Boy, I would hate to be Sesshomaru right now. She is even _more_ annoying when she is angry. I'm just glad she didn't come up with a stupid nickname for me like she did with Sesshomaru."

"Wait…Fluffy is _Sesshomaru_?"

"Yup. Mika started calling him that when she was five and now she calls him that every time she's here. He hates it…he gets all pissed off whenever she says it directly to him. It's freaking hilarious."

"Sounds it. Speaking of which…we've know each other for _how_ long and I _still_ haven't seen or met Sesshomaru?"

"He doesn't like humans."

"You told me that. I want to meet him. Today."

"But, Kagome--"

"No buts! I want to meet him and I'm _going_ to meet him. M'kay, honey?"

He huffed and said, "Fine. But I warned you…"

We went inside to see none other than Kagura sitting in the kitchen eating. When she saw us, she rolled her eyes.

"What?" Inuyasha yelled, annoyed.

"I thought you got _rid_ of her."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, but that ain't gonna happen. Kagome and I are together, so get used to it!"

Just then, she moved her left hand and it glinted in the light.

"Wait a second! What the hell is that?"

"Hm? Oh, this?" Kagura held up her hand to flaunt a large diamond ring. "You were so busy being sad over _her_ that you failed to be informed of mine and Sesshomaru's _engagement_."

"Your _what_? I'm actually gonna be related to _you_? Aw…hell." He turned to me and gave me a rather unhappy look. "C'mon Kagome. Lets go upstairs."

Just as we were halfway up the stairs, we heard yelling.

"How many times must I tell you my name is not _Fluffy_?"

"A million! No a billion! Infinity!!!" Gleeful laughter resounded through the halls.

A growl followed the laughter.

"Oh I'm _so_ scared! Scary doggie!"

"You little…"

"Let's go to the park, Fluffy!"

"MY NAME IS SESSHOMARU, DAMMIT!"

Mika inhaled deeply, for added effect to her gasp. "_Oooh_! Fluffy swore! Fluffy swore! Fluffy swore!"

"Silence, fool!"

"I am not 'fool!' I am Mika! Mika! Mika! Mika!"

"Alright! Go bug Inuyasha!"

"I already did and he told me to bug you…"

"_He_ put you up to this? INUYASHA!"

Inuyasha's ears flattened against his head, but it didn't stop his hysterical laughter. He composed himself and went the rest of the way up the stairs and went to a door that said 'private.' He opened it and stood in front of it, hands behind his back.

"Yes, Big Brother?" he asked innocently.

"Are you stupid? Mentally troubled?"

"Not that I know of…"

"I have _work_ to do! The reason we still live here with food and water is because I _work_. You sending Mika up on purpose to annoy me is unacceptable."

"And what is _acceptable_, Big Brother?"

"Try taking responsibility and spend time with her yourself!"

"Well, I don't know if you noticed, but I _do_ spend time with her! I'm not her only cousin."

"I'm busy. Leave. …Why is there a human here?" He could smell me. Inuyasha's ears twitched. "Well? Answer me."

"My girlfriend is here. Is that a _problem_? This is my house too. I can have whoever I damn please here. You let Kagura _move in_, but my girlfriend can't even be here for a few hours?"

"We have company and it is rude to invite others over. I think she should leave soon."

"No! She wanted to come, and I wanted her to meet Mika!"

"I don't have time to listen to you. Go and do what you want. Just don't disrupt me again."

Inuyasha looked at me. I gave him a look, as if to tell him 'I still need to meet him.' He turned back to Sesshomaru. He hesitated before speaking again. "Sesshomaru."

"What do you want? I told you to leave."

Inuyasha heaved a heavy sigh. "She wants to meet you," he mumbled.

"Who?"

"Kagome."

"Why?"

"I don't know why, she just _does_!"

This time I could hear Sesshomaru sigh. "I don't have time. We shall meet another time."

"She's standing right there! A simple handshake or head nod will do!"

"Another time, half-breed," said Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha looked at me. I gave him another look, this one saying, 'it's fine, let's go.'

"Fine," Inuyasha huffed and walked out of the office, slamming the door a bit behind him. We ate a quick breakfast and then went back through the house to find Mika, who had gone downstairs somewhere. We eventually found her in the garden, near some lilies.

"Hello!" she said as she saw us.

"Hey, Mika. Want to go to the park or something with me and Kagome?"

"Sure. Let's go!"

We headed to the park that was close to Inuyasha's house. I knew this park well, since I had been to it many times throughout my childhood.

Mika skipped over towards the swings. When she was halfway there, she stopped and turned to us. We were a ways behind her. "Come on, slow pokes! Hurry up!"

We picked up our pace a bit so she didn't have a fit, and we finally reached the swings. I sat on one next to Mika, while Inuyasha pushed us.

I occasionally looked back at him, either to talk, smile at him, or just look at him and think about our earlier conversation. He loved me. Me!

One thing I was annoyed at: the voice was _always_ right!

I thought about how much time Inuyasha and I had spent together, leading up to this point. I thought about our struggles that nearly pulled us apart forever. Then I thought about how my dad once told me that a couple that's meant to be together will be able to make it through anything. I wondered if that was why we had still managed to be together…in love.

Then a new thought entered my mind as I swayed back and forth on the swing, the feel of Inuyasha's hand pushing me occasionally sending tingles up my spine. We were together for just over a month…and we already realized and said we loved each other. With Koga…though I hated to compare the two…I never said it once and was never really sure how strongly I felt about him. I didn't even know how he felt until after we broke up, and by then I'd already begun to develop feelings for Inuyasha, so it meant nothing to me.

"Kagome, let's go on the tire swing," suggested Mika, taking me from my thoughts. I nodded and stopped the swing with my feet, skidding across the wood chips a couple times.

We got on the tire swing and Inuyasha pushed . I put my hand over my stomach and looked at Inuyasha. It was only then that I realized he had been staring at me with a somewhat dreamy look on his face. That's when I knew for sure he meant it completely, with all his heart, when he said he loved me.

"Inuyasha, let's go get some lunch."

"Okay. Come on, Mika. What do you guys want?"

"We could go out somewhere…or we could go to that hot dog stand over there…or the sushi cart…"

"Sushi! I want sushi!" exclaimed Mika.

"Alright. But not from the cart; I know this great place we can go where it tastes a lot better."

We walked back to Inuyasha's house and piled into his car. We headed out to downtown and stopped in front of a building. The name of the restaurant in front of us had the word 'sushi' in its title, so I assumed we were here.

We walked inside and approached the cash register, where we were supposed to order. Once we all chose what we wanted, we sat in a booth, me and Inuyasha on one side, Mika on the other.

We ate—and enjoyed—our sushi and went back to the car.

"Where to next?"

"I wanna see where Kagome lives!"

Inuyasha looked at me and raised his eyebrow questioningly.

"It's fine with me, if you want to go."

"Yay! Let's go, Inuyasha!"

We pulled up to the shrine steps and got out.

"Well, here it is, home sweet home."

"Can we go inside?" Mika asked eagerly.

I nodded.

We made our way up the steps and went into my house. Then we walked around outside a bit, then we decided it was getting late and should go home. I followed Inuyasha in my car so we could spend a little time alone, like we originally wanted to.

When we entered his room, Inuyasha plopped onto his bed on his back, while I closed the door. I walked over and realized something.

I lay down on top of him, my ear against his chest, and my hands resting on his chest, as well. "Inuyasha, I'm gonna miss you."

"What do you mean? I'm not going anywhere…are you?" He sounded worried.

"Yes, _you_ are. You graduate after this year, remember?"

"Oh…right. Well, I'll go to the university in Tokyo so we can still see each other a lot. It's not like I plan on moving five hundred miles away."

"But still…I'll miss seeing you at school. I wish I was in the same grade as you so we could graduate together."

"Me too. Speaking of graduation, I'm having a party with Miroku, since he's a senior too."

"And?"

"Will you help us decorate and get ready for it…and come?"

"Of course I will! And I bet Sango is going to, too."

"That's what Miroku said."

"So we can all spend time together…if we don't see each other much over the summer for some reason. I don't usually see Miroku a lot over the summer, but I see Sango still."

"I don't usually go on a long vacation. Although, we have a beach house we like to go to for a week or two every summer. You, Miroku, and Sango should all go with us. I don't even know if Sesshomaru wants to go. Kagura likes it though, so he might."

"That sounds like so much fun! Why didn't you tell me you had a beach house?"

"It never really occurred to me, I guess."

"Well, I want to go."

"Fine by me. And if Sesshomaru doesn't like it, he'll either have to deal or not go."

I set my chin on his chest so I was looking at his face. He sat up a little and I rolled off him so he could get up all the way. I then proceeded in sitting across his lap, my arm wrapped around his neck. Bridal style, I guess you could say, but sitting.

Then he took my chin in his finger and tilted my head up a little. He captured my lips with his. I thought about petting his ears again, but then thought better of it. When I thought of the consequences that would come from it, I didn't like the outcome.

I parted from his face for a second to look at the clock. I had to be home ten minutes ago.

"Damn! Not again! Mom is gonna be mad." I crawled off his lap and grabbed some of my things. "I'll see you tomorrow."

He stood up and caught my arm before I opened the door; he leaned down for a short kiss and whispered, "I love you."

I smiled at him and whispered back, "Love you, too." I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and raced home in my car.

Luckily, Mama wasn't too upset about my arriving home almost half an hour late. I had called her from my car on the 15 to 20 minute ride it was from Inuyasha's house to mine and told her I was running late. She would understand better if I called her, and maybe not bite my head off.

I quickly got ready for bed. I checked my text messages and noticed I had several from Sango. I would call her tomorrow and fill her in on my current relationship status, but right now, I didn't want to ruin the moment I'd had with Inuyasha, so I just went to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: **Hey guys (said very guiltily and quietly) I give you a thousand—no infinity apologies, though I don't know how much that makes up for it. This is _supposed_ to be the last chapter, but I give no guarantees that it will be. The chapter before was like 17 pages long, and I could have easily split that up, but I didn't since you guys thoroughly expressed before you don't like cliff hangers. So please, read it before you get mad at me for calling it the last chapter!

I was asked how old Mika is. I picture her as being about 15 or so, but here's why. If she were like 10, then it would make absolutely no sense at all for Kagome to get upset with Inuyasha and accuse him of cheating if he were merely with a little girl. Hope this helps answer any questions. Now, as promised, the chapter! (Sorry for the wait)

**Chapter 19 **

I woke up and glanced at my alarm clock. It was almost time to get up. I hated when I woke up too early! I sighed and then the memories of yesterday filled my mind. My body flushed with a sense of happiness, for once.

I then recalled how well I had slept compared to the mast two months. I realized something.

I dreamed.

I thought about what happened in the dream. Inuyasha was there. And so was I. it was just the two of us, alone together. We were on the porch of a ranch style house in the country. I was in a swing, a mass of knitted yarn sprawled over my lap. Inuyasha had been in a rocking chair. It reminded me of an old couple that was just enjoying a nice day outside together. The weird part was that we were exactly the same age as we were now. This confused me a bit.

Then again, when do dreams ever make sense?

I remember so vividly how we had acted towards each other. Like we knew exactly what the other was thinking, there was no need for words. I remember pushing my knitting aside and going into a warm, sunny kitchen and preparing a meal, like it was an old family recipe or something. Inuyasha had gone to the living room and flipped on the football game, but not before he had tenderly hugged me from behind as I chopped vegetables. Then he kissed me on the neck, then the cheek, and proceeded to the open living room, to sit in an old, worn chair.

I smiled as I recalled every detail I could remember. One thing I despised the most about dreams was that after you were able to remember them, they soon slipped away into a small, dark corner of your mind, never to be thought of again, no matter how hard you may have tried.

As the dream began to slowly fade away, I stretched and swung my feet over the side of the bed. I wondered if Inuyasha was up yet, thinking of me as I thought of him. I smiled, pretending he was thinking the same thing. He's probably still asleep. I wonder if he dreamed about me…

I got up to get ready for school. The year was almost over, which I was not happy about, like I should have been. Inuyasha wouldn't be there for me next year. I would have nothing to look forward to during the day…well, until school ended and I could go see him. I would be stuck with Sango…who would probably be moping about Miroku not being there, like I would be about Inuyasha. Maybe it won't be _so_ horrible…we'll have something to talk about other than our usual subjects…girly subjects.

I am girly, don't get me wrong. But with Inuyasha, we can talk about anything and everything. He can read me so well, so if I have a problem or something, he knows and is there to comfort me. I can read him too. But he has the unfair advantage of having a nose stronger than a bloodhound's, so if he can't see it my face, he can smell it on me. Darn him. Oh well…he loves me, which is all that matters.

As I stood in the shower, pulling my fingers through my hair to detangle it with the conditioner in, I thought about what we would do. Would we stay together forever? I knew that I felt as though I can't live without him, but does he? I can't even imagine what a complete wreck I would be if he was out of my life forever…

I quickly pushed that thought aside, not able to think about it any longer. It was silly, really. But the alternative…getting married, seemed so far away…

I finished getting ready and decided to eat a bigger breakfast than usual. This put me in a much better mood, with my stomach full. It was my turn to pick up Inuyasha, since before I freaked on him he picked me up last. I dug my keys out of my bag and headed to my car. I was surprised to see a bunch of trucks and semis going down the street.

Then I remembered the carnival the school always arranged for the end of the year. Then I got a brilliant idea.

I hoped into my car and quickly drove to Inuyasha's, pleasantly surprised to see a bouquet in his hands, which he set on my lap when he climbed into my car.

This time, there weren't just tulips in them. There were roses…red roses. I thought about what Sango had said after I told her about the tulips. She told me that they were a declaration of love, or something like that. I didn't need Sango to tell me what roses—red roses—meant. They simply meant love. Nothing more, nothing less. Just love. He loved me, and he was declaring it, all at once.

Then I glanced at my clock and realized that we would be late if I kept having these little reveries. I quickly kissed him and pulled out of the driveway.

"Thank you so much, Inuyasha. I love them, I really do."

"I'm glad. I made sure to get the freshest ones there were."

"You went out and bought flowers this early in the morning?"

"No…I didn't have to buy them. I did pick them myself, though."

"I don't think I quite understand. Did someone give them to you?"

"Silly, are you forgetting what my back yard looks like?"

Der! How slow could I be! Of course he picked them himself! I just didn't understand it meant in the literal sense. "Oh! Sorry, I forgot."

He laughed. I loved his laugh. So velvety and smooth, when he truly was laughing, anyway. Many times he would simply do a signature 'keh' or a much gruffer, 'manly' laugh. I liked that he only shared this laugh with me. I felt guilty, being so greedy about it. But then I thought about it more, and don't care how greedy I am, I don't want to share it.

We pulled up to the school and walked hurriedly to our class. When Sango saw us departing in the hallway, she waited for me, eyebrow raised. "What?"

"Spill. I know something is up between you two." I forgot to call her this morning to tell her.

"Oh…I'll tell you at lunch, or after school, okay?" she looked disappointed, but she let it go as long as I kept to my promise.

I went through the rest of my classes, looking forward to lunch. I pulled Sango into the girls' bathroom, though how much good it would do in a school half-filled with demons that had acute hearing, I didn't know. "Alright, so promise not to tell anyone or freak out?"

"I promise, now tell me!"

I whispered into her ear. "He said he loved me."

Sango just about had a fit. "Oh my god! Oh my god! Omigod, omigod, omigod!"

"Are you done?"

"Omigod! Okay, now I'm done. Give me all the details!"

"Well…" and I went on and on about the whole story and when I finished, all that came out of her mouth was, you guessed it! "Omigod!"

I could only nod my head. I was a little tired of talking, seeing as how I told a story that was somewhat lengthy in a grand total of eight minutes. If I'd slowed down, it should have taken over half an hour. I pushed her out the door and to the cafeteria. "I want to see him, now, kay?"

She nodded knowingly. She quickly took her seat—or I guess you could call it 'lap'—with Miroku and I sat down close to Inuyasha. I snuggled my head into his shoulder a bit, and he put his arm around me. I could feel him inhale deeply, trying to secretly take in my scent. He told me once that I smelled the best he had ever smelled. I had been confused, but he quickly explained to me what he meant. He also told me what I smelled like.

_Flowers…like lilacs or lilies-of-the-valley._ I knew these smells well, for I had a few trees around my house that bloomed lilacs every late spring/early summer. And along the side of my house was a mini field of lilies-of-the-valley. I loved both these flowers, and was excited to know that I actually _smelled_ like them all the time.

I sighed contentedly and welcomed the warmth of Inuyasha's body. I ate my lunch slowly, enjoying the moment while it lasted. There was a few days of school left, and I wouldn't be able to spend them with Inuyasha like this ever again next year. Sure, I might be able to have lunch with him occasionally, but never like this.

I looked up to meet his amber gaze, which he had held on me for a few minutes now. He leaned down and kissed me quickly and lightly on the lips. I could feel several others' eyes on us, jealous or not. I knew that some of his ex-girlfriends still sat at this table, and I could feel their angry eyes burning into my skull. _Stupid, scary cheerleaders…_

You'd think that I would be close to them, since people seem to think I am one of the most popular girls, but I really hate them. They are mean, bitter, and stuck-up. Not exactly my kind of friend material.

I finished off the rest of my lunch, not looking past our little bubble that included me, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku. I'm not in the mood to acknowledge any glares today. And Sango and Miroku were a bit…um…wrapped up in each other. Let's leave it at that.

When I walked out of school to my car, I saw a flyer stuck under a windshield wiper. I pulled it out and studied it.

It was a flyer advertising the carnival this weekend. It was on Saturday, the weekend before my last two and a half days of school left with Inuyasha. Today is Wednesday. I only have five and a half days left, total. I came close to crying, then hyperventilating, but I quickly calmed myself before Inuyasha got there.

"Hey, babe." He leaned over and kissed my cheek.

"Hey. So, I got this flyer just now." I held it out to him, and he took it, looking it up and down.

"Yeah, we should go together."

"That's what I was thinking, but I also think we should take Mike. I think she would like that. And you said her school was already over for the year, right? So she doesn't have to go back home any time soon."

"Yeah, but we'll have to keep track of her. She can run off in one direction for a few seconds and not show up for hours. Her mom and Sesshomaru would kill me if I lost her."

"So, should we tell her now, or surprise her on Saturday?"

"She really hates surprises. Plus, she'll bug me until I tell her, which I really don't think I can handle."

I laughed. "Okay, then we can tell her now."

We chatted about what happened today at school, blah blah blah. I pulled into his driveway and got out with him. I quickly called my mom to tell her that I would be at his house for a while, and then we headed inside to be greeted by Mika.

"Hey guys! Gosh, I've been _so bored_ all by myself! Fluffy never plays with me and Kagura is just mean!"

"Sorry to hear that. I guess that means you have a lot of pent up energy, huh?"

She nodded her head. The kid looked like she had five gallons of caffeine in her along with a pound of sugar. This should be interesting.

"Hey, Mika?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like carnivals?"

"Yes! I love carnivals! Well…except for the clowns. They freak me out."

"What if I told you that there was a carnival in town on Saturday?"

She took in a big, exaggerated breath, eyes wide. "Can I go?!"

"I was going to ask if you would go with us, so yes, you can."

"Yay! I get to spend the day with both of you!"

Inuyasha and I exchanged glances, both grinning.

Mika went on a little about all the things she wanted to do and eat…including all the cotton candy she wants to get. I wasn't sure if we should allow the outside world to see her…or be victim to her when she was crazy off of pure sugar candy. She complained and I gave in, too easily.

"Okay, but if you break anything, you have to act like a person named Koga did it, okay?" Inuyasha asked.

She nodded her head excitedly.

"Good."

"Who's Koga?"

Inuyasha looked up at me, asking me with his eyes if he could explain or not. I nodded for him to go ahead.

"He's a bastard—I mean a bad guy that made Kagome very upset."

"Oh! Well, then I should break something on purpose!"

"Well, if you like…" Inuyasha looked at me, and saw my meaningful glare. "No, that would be bad."

"Aw!! But why not?"

"Because, well…because…" Inuyasha couldn't think of a good reason.

"Because that could get us all in a lot of trouble if people didn't believe you," I cut in.

She put her head down, a little upset, but she knew I was right. At least Inuyasha hasn't been _too_ bad of an influence on her.

"Inuyasha, we should probably get some studying done for the finals tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess. Come on, then. Mika, we'll hang out with you later, okay? And we get out of school earlier tomorrow because of our finals." After he said this, I froze, and struggled to control my breathing. I forgot about that part. Once we finished, we could leave, and many times people finished before lunch. No more times like today are left…

I quickly grabbed my bag and rushed up the stairs ahead of Inuyasha so that he couldn't see the look on my face.

"Are you okay, Kagome?"

"I'm fine," I lied.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Inuyasha. I feel just fine."

He looked at me doubtfully but didn't continue questioning.

We studied for the subjects we would be tested on tomorrow. Algebra/calculus, world history, and biology. Not too bad.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Saturday came quickly, and we were going to all go together in Sango's SUV. She had a deep red Dodge Durango.

We piled into the back seat and headed to the big field that would now be filled with carnival rides and food stands. They would also have a little area with live bands. I wonder who they have this year; always have a surprise for who the bands would be. Last year they had Green Day, 3 Doors Down, Citizen Cope, and another newer band that I don't remember.

They could only afford these people because a bunch of the rich kids' parents always contributed a lot to the fundraisers we do throughout the year. They also use the money they earn at each year's carnival to pay for next year. My parents donated a lot last year, so they should have some good bands this year. The rest of the left over money goes into the schools funds and charities.

"I hear that there's gonna be some really good bands and stuff here this year," said Sango, getting excited.

"Me too."

"Yeah, I hope they have food as good as last year. They did really good on that last year."

We all chatted eagerly about years past and how fun they were and how they were different each year. I remember the first time I went to one, my freshman year. I was in awe the whole time, and I was especially shocked to see bands that were on the radio and stuff.

We parked in the grass 'parking lot.' When we were all out and ready, we walked in through the entrance of the huge field of fun things, but we had to wait in line and get our hand stamped. Once we were through that, we split up into a couple of groups, Sango and Miroku going to the Ferris wheel and Inuyasha, Mika, and I going off to save seats in the concert area. They had limited seating, so if we didn't do it now, we would have to stand through the long concert. Although that might benefit Mika, but not the rest of us.

We quickly headed over to the sign to read who would be performing. Maroon 5, Finger Eleven, Rooney, and a band I never heard of. They always had a surprise guest, too.

We headed to a nearby concessions stand to briefly satisfy Mika's need for cotton candy. I didn't want to eat anything yet because some rides would upset my stomach. No throwing up in front of Inuyasha. I would not put myself through that kind of embarrassment. I bought a water bottle and Inuyasha bought a Gatorade.

"So, what should we do first?"

"I dunno. How about you, Mika? What do you want to do?"

"Hm…how about we go meet up with Sango and Miroku on the Ferris wheel?"

"Sounds good to me. Inuyasha?"

"Sure. Let's go."

We made our way to the long line where we spotted Sango and Miroku not far ahead of us. They were talking quietly to each other. I was pretty sure Inuyasha could hear them, since he had a bit of a disgusted look on his face every time Miroku spoke. He must be inappropriate 24/7. That lecherous…what does Sango even see in him? I guess it doesn't matter, as long as she's happy.

Sango giggled after Miroku whispered something into her ear. It never ends…!

"Hey, Kagome?"

"Yeah, Inuyasha?"

"Does Sango ever keep things from you?"

"Are you kidding? She could never stay quiet for that long."

"Well, she and Miroku have said the 'L' word several times already and it sounds like they are trying to me secretive about it."

I looked back at Sango, curious. Was she keeping something that big from me? I told her when Inuyasha and I said it…I took out my cell phone and started texting her.

(_Kagome_, **Sango**)

"_R u not telling me something?" _

"**Why?"**

"_Inuyasha & I are in line behind u guys, and he can hear u 2 talking"_

"**Oh"**

"_Well?"_

"**I'll tell u later"**

"_U better. I'll hold u to that."_

"**Kay."**

"I think you're right, Inuyasha."

"What did she say?"

"She'll tell me later."

"Well, there's really no reason. I already told you."

"Yes, but she doesn't know that."

We were quiet again. When the people currently on the Ferris wheel unloaded, the line began to move. The few people in front of us that separated us from Sango and Miroku let us budge them so we could be by them. I poked Sango in the back and she turned her head, surprised.

"Oh! Kagome, there you are. Have you been there the whole time?"

"No, otherwise I would have just asked you in person instead of texting you."

"Oh, right."

We loaded into the seats of the ride, me and Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku, and Mika volunteered to sit next to a strange. The person that was by themselves said he would sit by her…he was almost eager, like he had a little crush on Mika or something. I thought it was adorable, Inuyasha was a little over-protective and would glance back at them every other minute. I made him concentrate by kissing him. Ah, the power of being a girlfriend. Gotta love it.

When the ride was over, Inuyasha had managed to find out the guy that Mika sat with was named Kish, and he asked her if she wanted to go to the concert with him later. I restrained Inuyasha from answering for her, and he was in pouting mode now.

"I still think she should stay around us. I told you how she gets lost so easily…"

"I know, Inuyasha. Just trust her."

"It's not her I'm not trusting. It's that punk she's with."

I sighed, shaking my head. "Just give her this much, okay? She already doesn't really have any friends around here…besides us and Sango and Miroku."

"Keh."

"Don't you 'keh' me! You know I'm right, now stop being such a grouch! We're here to have fun!"

He sighed and unfolded his arms, putting one around me. "I know…I just think that--"

"Sh! Don't think about it, then! I don't want to hear another word about this, do you understand?"

He sighed even bigger. "Fine."

"Let's go to that game where you have to knock down the milk bottles. You can win me a prize. How does that sound?"

"Alright, let's go."

He was visibly unhappy about leaving Mika alone, but even more unhappy about letting her go with Kish.

When we walked up to the stand with the baseballs and the stacked milk bottles, we saw Mika in a distance, cheering Kish on for the game where you shoot the water gun at the target. I looked a little farther and my stomach sunk. Koga.

Inuyasha gave the man a couple quarters in exchange for three baseballs. He hurled one of them at the bottles, nearly shattering them all, and they all fell to the ground with a hallow _thud._

The man set them back up, and Inuyasha repeated his last move. He did this again, and the man asked what prize he would like. Inuyasha looked at me, but I wasn't paying attention; I was trying to avoid having Koga see me.

"Kagome? Hey! Kagome!"

"Huh? What?"

"What do you want?"

"Uh…" I scanned the stuffed animals hanging from the top of the booth, and then pointed to a large, red teddy bear. Its stomach had a big, white heart on it. Then, on its back, I discovered it had fancy writing on it that said _"I Love You."_

We walked around, looking at the booths. I looked over at Mika, who was meticulously looking over the prizes around the booth. She was eyeing a big stuffed wolf, but it was taken down and handed to another pair of hands.

"Hey! I was about to choose that!"

"You snooze, you lose!" said Koga.

"Hmph! Gr…" Mika approached him, where he stood, wolf in hand. "I don't appreciate being talked to like that, you stinky mongrel!"

My jaw dropped at her next move. I felt laughter bubbling up my throat. Everything happened so fast, I couldn't believe it actually happened. Inuyasha looked at me curiously, then followed my gaze. He let out a loud laugh, clutching his stomach as he laughed.

She had kneed Koga in between the legs. He was bent over in pain, the stuffed wolf dropping to the ground as he put his legs together and his hands over the pained area. People around him began laughing, and he was getting annoyed. The look on his face was priceless. It was that of shock, embarrassment, anger, and, most of all, pain.

Mika huffed, and looked back at the man behind the booth, who was trying to hold back his own laughter. "Never mind, I don't want the stupid wolf thing now. Hm…I want that." She pointed to a stuffed cat.

"Here you go, ma'am."

"Thank you. Come on Kish! Let's go on another ride!"

She skipped away with Kish chasing after her, stuffed cat in hands. He was a little confused by everything, but he still liked Mika. I'm sure he respected her now, too. Mika acted as if nothing happened. She was a different one, that's for sure.

"Inuyasha? You gonna be okay?" He was nearly rolling on the ground, he was laughing so hard.

"Yeah…I'll be…fine," he said between breaths.

"Let's go on the carousel. Maybe that'll calm you down a bit."

"Okay." He followed me to the ride, where we had to wait in line again. I saw Sango and Miroku and waved to them. They walked over, smiles on their faces.

"Hey, Kagome. Inuyasha."

"Did you see what happened earlier?"

"You mean with Mika?" asked Sango.

"And Koga!"

"It was so funny! I was near hysterics, I was laughing so hard." Miroku nodded, confirming what she said.

"So was he!" I nudged Inuyasha. "So where are you guys headed?"

"We were going to go to the photo booth. You guys should come."

"We're going on this first, to try and calm him down from that little…event."

Just bringing it back up sent another wave of mild laughing through him. He tried to hide it, but his shoulders were shaking too much for me not to notice. I shook my head.

Then I remembered something at the mention of the photo booth. It was _that_ particular photo booth in which the picture that was in the locket Koga gave me had been taken. _This should be interesting…_

"Sure, we'll go with you, and then we all can go the photo booth together."

"Okay…"

They stepped into line with us; we were at the end so they didn't piss any one off for cutting.

When we finished the carousel ride, we went towards the photo booth. I looked around to see Koga coming out of the bathroom building that had been set up. He walked with a slight limp. I couldn't push back a few giggles, which was a major problem. He heard me.

I looked straight ahead and clutched Inuyasha's arm like my life depended on it. _Please don't come over, please don't come over, pleas don't…!_

_Crap._

"Hey, Kagome."

I looked over, trying to be nonchalant.

"Oh…hey, Koga."

This got Inuyasha's attention.

"What do you want, wimpy wolf?" he asked harshly.

"I was talking to Kagome, mutt. Butt out!"

"Kagome's _my_ girlfriend! I can listen if it involves her!"

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?"

"Sorry, Kagome. What do you think? Do you want to talk to this wimp or can I beat him up for you?" Inuyasha asked. "Or should I go get Mika?"

I laughed. Whoops.

"What?! Who the hell is Mika?"

"Oh, she's only the girl who took away your manhood."

"Excuse me?"

"The girl who kneed you earlier."

"You know her? Where is that little runt?! I'll teach her a lesson…"

"Koga! You aren't actually implying you would hit a girl, are you?" Ha! I got him there.

"Uh, Kagome, that's not what I meant…I mean…" Yes! He fell for it!

"I can't _believe_ you! I thought you were better than that! I guess I was wrong." I turned my head, pretending to be disgusted. I huffed and ignored him.

"But, hey…that's not…I mean…huh?"

"I think you should leave, _wimpy wolf_." I'll have to thank Inuyasha later for understanding what I was doing.

"That's not for you to decide! And who asked _you_?"

"Leave, Koga," I said fiercely.

He looked at me, shocked. "But, Kagome…"

"Are you hard of hearing all of a sudden? Leave me alone!"

He opened his mouth to say something, then shut it. He walked away, a little shocked and a little angry.

"Wow, Kagome. I've never seen this side of you before…"

I laughed at him, which only confused him.

"Am I that good of an actor?"

"Aw, I was hoping you really hated him now…"

"No, I do. I just never was that hostile to him before. I must say, it was fun. You've been a bad influence one me."

"Who cares? I like it!"

"Good. That's all that matters."

"As long as you aren't like that to me, of course."

"Of course," I repeated.

We took a step forward after Sango and Miroku entered the cramped booth. I have a feeling they wont mind being that close, though.

I glanced at the clock on my phone. _1:37 pm. _The concert starts at 3:00 pm. We have time for lunch and maybe another ride or game.

We went into the booth after Sango and Miroku came out, both laughing. Not surprising, really. Inuyasha went in first, and then I went in, openly sitting on his lap. I made sure not to sit in a similar position like I had with Koga. No need to repeat those things. I would kiss Inuyasha in one of them though. That would make us both happy. I remember seeing Sango's and Miroku's pictures. They were kissing or doing something inappropriate on most of them.

I smiled, pressing my cheek against Inuyasha's, and wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. I could feel him smile. The picture was taken and the screen counted down from ten before it took the next one. I had an idea.

"I love you, Inuyasha."

"I love you, too."

The picture was of us looking into each other's eyes, looking dreamy. I leaned in and kissed him for the next one. He kissed back eagerly, initiating tongue as well. I broke from him with just enough time to pose for another photo. I kissed him on the cheek.

Then we decided to do goofy faces. We both stuck our tongues out and squinted our eyes shut. Then I realized that is was the last picture, and I quickly kissed him on the lips before sliding off his lap through the black curtain. I grabbed the two copies that came out of the machine. I loved them all. I handed a copy to Inuyasha and he looked them up and down, laughing at some.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me towards a ride that spun you around and around while the cart you were in spun as well. Then we went on a ride that, again involved spinning. It was similar to the teacups ride at Disneyworld.

"Let's go get lunch before the concert starts."

"Alright, come on."

We ordered hot dogs. I ate mine and Inuyasha went back to get a corn dog. He could eat, that's for sure. I went with him to get an ice cream. I ate my vanilla ice cream as I watched him scarf down the corn dog. I offered him some of mine, and he licked it. My hand slipped a little and I smudged some ice cream on his nose. He went cross eyed and looked at me. I was giggling and then he grabbed the cone from my hand and tapped the ice cream onto my nose. I took my finger and wiped it off of his face, which he did in return to me. The moment was interrupted when Sango cam and sat down next to me, eager to talk about the performers that would be in the concert.

I tuned her out a little, staring into Inuyasha's eyes. He stared back, a faint smile on his lips. He looked between my eyes and my lips, which I assumed meant he wanted Sango to leave so he could kiss me. I smiled at the corner of my mouth, which he took as the same meaning.

"Hey, Sango? Where's Miroku?" I interrupted.

"In the bathroom."

"Oh."

"So, anyway…" she continued on her subject.

"I think I'm gonna go use the bathroom before the concert starts. I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you." Sango stood up with me, linking her arm through mine. We walked to the bathrooms together. I almost forgot about what she was supposed to tell me.

"So, Sango. What's this big secret you've somehow kept from me?"

"Well, you know how you told me about Inuyasha and you and how you said you loved each other?"

"Yeah."

"Well, a couple days ago, Miroku told me he loved me. We were fighting because I caught him eyeing some slutty cheerleader. I was almost ready to break up with him, but then he said it. I, like, melted into his arms after I said it to him."

"Aw, that's so awesome! I'm so happy for you!"

"Thanks."

"Why didn't you just tell me?"

"Well, you seemed a little upset when I was about to, so I waited."

"You didn't have to do that. I would have been happy for you either way."

"Oh well. Too late."

We reached the bathroom and just as we were about to walk in, Miroku walked out of the boys' side. "Hello, ladies."

"Hey, baby."

"Hi, Miroku."

We went to the bathroom quickly; to tell the truth, I had to pee really bad from that water bottle I had earlier.

When we were leaving, I ran into someone. "Excuse me, I'm sorry. I didn't see you there."

"Oh, that's okay. Hey…aren't' you that guy Mika was hanging out with?"

"Yeah…do I know you?"

"I'm with the guy that was a little annoyed with you talking to her…Inuyasha. You know, silver hair, red t-shirt?"

"Oh…him. He's not around is he?" Kish looked around, the look on his face unreadable. Did he _want_ to find him, or avoid him?

"No, I don't think so."

"Okay. Well, I'm gonna go meet up with Mika. See ya around."

"Bye."

I walked back to the seats we saved front row/center in the concert area. I realized that we had an extra seat, so I quickly removed the place holder we put on one of the end seats. I was about to turn around when a pair of warm, muscular arms wrapped around my waist from behind.

"Oh!"

"Hey, babe." Was that Inuyasha? His voice sounded a little off…

I took the hands that were clasped near my belly button and pulled them apart, turned around to see who it was. There goes my stomach again, doing flips and flops.

"Koga! What's _wrong_ with you?! Are you stupid or just a little slow?"

"Kagome, I thought you'd be glad to see me." He actually had the _nerve_ to look taken aback! _Why I outta…!  
_

"Get it through your god damned thick head, you imbecile! I am not with you any more! I am with Inuyasha. Not you, Inuyasha!" I enunciated very clearly, like talking to a room of pre-schoolers. _That stupid…friggin…gr…_

"But I'm sure there's still room for a chance, right? You even said--"

"Exactly! Past tense! As in, it no longer applies! Why won't you just let me be happy?"

"I can make you happy."

"You could, but not anymore."

He looked a little hurt. Hell, see if I care! "What can I do to make it up to you?"

I sighed, frustrated. "Not this again! Last time we had this stupid conversation it wound up with you kissing me, remember?"

"Maybe it could end up like that again…" He leaned in a little. I took a big step back, putting enough distance in between us for me to have time to turn my head if he tried anything funny.

"I don't think so. If you even so much as lay a hand on me, I swear to god, I'll…I'll…" I was so mad just thinking about that I couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Come on, Kags. Please?"

"No! Leave me alone!"

"But…"

"No buts!"

"But can I just…" I cut him off before he could continue.

"I said no buts!"

"Kagome…I just wanted to apologize for hurting you. You deserve better…which is why I keep trying to win you back. I will be better. I promise."

"First of all, don't make promises you can't keep. Second of all, I don't even _remotely_ love you anymore, I love Inuyasha."

His expression contorted into several different emotions. Crap! Did I just say that to him?! "I see."

"Koga, I…"

"No, no. I get it. You've fallen for his tricks." He said it so matter-of-factly I actually became confused.

"Tricks…but…I…huh?" _Huh? What just happened?_

"Silly, Kagome. No buts, remember?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Hold up! What are you _talking_ about?"

"Don't you see? He has manipulated you into thinking you love him! I honestly thought you could see through things like that." He laughed to himself!

"How the _hell_ would you know? And how do I know that this isn't the same thing? With you, I mean." _Huh?_

"I'll give you your time to get over this little crush. I won't give up, though."

I was about to say something, opening my mouth. I glanced over his shoulder. My mouth clicked shut. Inuyasha was standing behind Koga a few yards back, arms folded, angry face with smirk in place, muscles flexing in large arms.

I think Koga could tell from my sudden flush that something was wrong. "You okay, Kags?"

"Don't call me that! You lost the right to call me that the day I dumped you!"

"What's wrong, though?"

"Nothing for _me_ to be concerned about. You might want to leave though. Turn around and leave me alone…for good."

He looked at me, confused. Ha! _Turned the tables on ya, ay? Now who's confused? Not so fun, is it?_

Realization crept over his face as he concentrated more on the scents around him. He could smell anger emanating off a certain scary-looking hanyou…

"Inuyasha, so nice of you to join us," Koga said, not turning. He had an annoying, cocky smirk wiped into place now.

"Koga, leave Kagome the fuck alone," Inuyasha said through clenched teeth. _Uh-oh. First name usage. Bad sign. Very bad sign._

"Inuyasha, should we go?"

"No, don't be silly."

"What should we do, then?"

"Kagome, don't leave on my account!" Koga said. "He can."

A pathetic-sounding growl rumbled in my throat.

Koga stared at me, expression unreadable. I looked over his shoulder again, changing my focus to Inuyasha. I went to walk around Koga, but he stepped in front of me. "Koga, for crying out loud_, MOVE_!"

"Why? Tell me one good reason why I should leave you alone."

"Because…because…because I hate you!"

He had a hurt expression now. That might have been a little extreme…

Inuyasha actually stifled a laugh. Figures, he would be happy about it. I shot a fierce glance at him, which quickly shut him up.

Koga turned and directed his attention at Inuyasha. "I guess you win. You must me so happy, right? Well, just wait. It'll be you next. She'll be saying she hates you, too. One day, you'll see. You'll be trying as hard as you damn well can to get her to see how you feel, but it just won't be enough. She'll throw insults and meaningless words meant to hurt you in your face, which won't really matter. But then she'll say, '_I hate you_.' Simple, huh? Three little words, amazing how much they can hurt a person!" He was starting to laugh at himself, a little hysterical.

"Koga, I…"

"No, I get, Kagome. you really think you're so in love with him that you have to say things to hurt me. that just shows me that you don't have any reason at all to mot want me back. But don't worry, I'll leave you alone. I just hope you never have to feel how much it hurts for someone to say 'I hate you.' I guess I'm sorry for being such a…an _inconvenience_…to you. Good bye, Kagome Higurashi. Have a fan-freakin-tastic life."

My voice was but a faint whisper. "Good bye, Koga. I'm sorry, and thank you."

He laughed again, walking away slowly. It was really over. For good.

Inuyasha came forward and hugged me. he could tell I was about to collapse; my knees were shaking a little violently. I clenched my fingers onto the material of his t-shirt. I wouldn't cry_. I will not cry. I refuse._

I choked back a few dry sobs and straightened up in Inuyasha's arms, returning the comforting embrace.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For putting you though all this. I don't know why this had such an impact on me."

"Hey, forget about it. he was a big part of your life for a while, and that part just completely closed. I can't say that I feel bad, because I would just be lying to you. you know how I feel about that wolf. But I hate that he made you so emotionally attached to him that it hurt you this badly to finally say good bye."

"Oh, Inuyasha. I don't deserve you."

"Ha! I don't deserve _you_."

"No, that's not true. I haven't been the most…understanding and I should learn to completely and totally trust you, and I do now. You were there for me when I was at my worst, and you're still here, hugging me and talking like it's no big deal."

"Kagome?"

"Hm?"

"It's no big deal."

I buried my face into is warm, inviting chest. He rested his chin on top of my head. When we finally pulled away from each other, I pulled out my phone and realized the concert would start in like twenty minutes. I sat down on one of the seats, and Inuyasha sat next to me, putting his arm around me tightly. I welcomed his warmth and scooted closer to him.

I looked over my shoulder to see Sango and Miroku coming hand-in-hand towards us. I waved and Sango smiled at me. I rested my head back onto Inuyasha's chest, staring at the large stage in front of me.

It had a drum set, a collection of amps, and several other things I couldn't quite identify. It was decorated with neon lights that ran on a maze along the ceiling-like covering of the stage. There were all sorts of ribbon-like streamers hanging around the stage; I noticed they were on a sort of track that could make them move away into the backstage area. Probably for storage.

I watched as the lights began to dim and a person spoke over the loudspeaker.

"_Ladies and gentlemen, students of all ages! May I have your attention, please! The live concert will begin in ten minutes! Please make your way to the stage seating and get ready for a great show! Enjoy the show!"_

A group of people began crowding into the large area of the field. The stage was rather large, now that I looked back and forth at its length. Major concert this year. I looked at the people crowding into the area and spotted Mika. She held Kish's hand where it slumped over the other side of her neck; his arm was around her…very similar to how Inuyasha and I were currently situated. I made sure to distract Inuyasha so he didn't ruin this for her. I leaned up and kissed him, smiling against his lips. I felt him smile, too. _Ah, to be in love._

"Ladies and gentlemen! Please welcome your musical surprise guests!" said the voice again, promptly at 3:00.

There were five puffs of smoke that erupted from the front section of the stage, evenly spaced. The music started playing the opening beats to a song that I thought I had heard before on the radio. The neon lights flashed different colors, for added effect. The smoke puffs were big enough to hide the stage, so the performer of performers would be able to make a big entrance by just 'appearing' out of no where.

_I'm outta time and all I got is 4 minutes (x8)_

_Come on  
Yeah  
Break down  
Come on_

(Madonna:)  
Come on boy  
I've been waiting for somebody  
To pick up my stroll

(Justin:)  
Well don't waste time  
Give me a sign  
Tell me how you wanna roll

(Madonna:)  
I want somebody to speed it up for me  
Then take it down slow  
There's enough room for both

(Justin:)  
Well, I can handle that  
You just gotta show me where it's at  
Are you ready to go  
(Are you ready to go)

(Madonna & Justin:)  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want

(Madonna & Justin:)  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

(Madonna & Justin:)  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

(Madonna:)  
Sometimes I think what I need is a you intervention, yeah

(Justin:)  
And you know I can tell that you like it  
And that it's good, by the way that you move, ooh, hey

(Madonna:)  
The road to hell is paved with good intentions, yeah

(Justin:)  
But if I die tonight  
At least I can say I did what I wanted to do  
Tell me, how bout you?

(Madonna & Justin:)  
If you want it  
You already got it  
If you thought it  
It better be what you want  
If you feel it  
It must be real just  
Say the word and imma give you what you want

(Madonna & Justin:)  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
Grab a boy  
Grab a girl  
Time is waiting  
We only got 4 minutes to save the world  
No hesitating  
We only got 4 minutes, 4 minutes

(Madonna & Justin:)  
Keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock  
That's right, keep it up, keep it up, don't be a pri, hey  
Madonna, uh  
You gotta get in line, hop  
Tick tock tick tock tick tock

(Timbaland:)  
Breakdown  
Yeah  
(tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
Yeah, uh huh  
(tick tock tick tock tick tock)  
I only got 4 minutes to save the world

**4 Minutes**** By: Madonna, featuring Justin Timberlake and Timbaland**

The crowd was going wild when they finished. Most people had gotten up to start dancing or singing along or just because they were fans. Maybe some because they couldn't see. I, personally, got up to dance. I had to drag Inuyasha by the arm to get him to stand up with me. I also used a little persuasion and what not…

I sat back down to cool off a bit. The next song was going to be by a band. Finger Eleven. Good choice.

**Paralyzer**** By: Finger Eleven**

I hold on so nervously  
To me and my drink  
I wish it was cooling me  
But so far, has not been good  
It's been shitty  
And I feel awkward, as I should  
This club has got to be  
The most pretentious thing  
Since I thought you and me  
Well I am imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I hold out for one more drink  
Before I think  
I'm looking too desperately  
But so far has not been fun  
I should just stay home  
If one thing really means one  
This club will hopefully  
Be closed in three weeks  
That would be cool with me  
Well I'm still imagining  
A dark lit place  
Or your place or my place

Well, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

We'll, I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I'm not paralyzed  
But, I seem to be struck by you  
I want to make you move  
Because you're standing still  
If your body matches  
What your eyes can do  
You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

You'll probably move right through  
Me on my way to you

I got up again to dance again. I didn't care if Inuyasha stood up, too, or not. I just loved this song. He could sit there and watch me have fun…although; from when I caught a glimpse of his expression before he looked like he enjoyed his view…

The band was cleared off the stage, another getting ready to start their song.

Oh, thank god! A slower song…

**Won't Go Home Without You**** By: Maroon 5**

I asked her to stay but she wouldn't listen  
She left before I had the chance to say  
Oh  
The words that would mend the things that were broken  
But now it's far too late, she's gone away

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

The taste of your breath, I'll never get over  
The noises that you made kept me awake  
Oh  
The weight of things that remained unspoken  
Built up so much it crushed us everyday

Every night you cry yourself to sleep  
Thinking: "Why does this happen to me?  
Why does every moment have to be so hard?"  
Hard to believe that

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

Of all the things I felt but never really shown  
Perhaps the worst is that I ever let you go  
I should not ever let you go, oh oh oh

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you

It's not over tonight  
Just give me one more chance to make it right  
I may not make it through the night  
I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you  
And I won't go home without you

Inuyasha had stood up to dance with me, to my pleasant surprise. Maybe he just couldn't keep his hands off of me any longer…ha! Right…

**I Should've Been After You**** by: Rooney**

You're out with your friends  
And it's feelin' like old times  
Standin' in line in the front of the club  
You're drivin' around town  
Blasting your mixes  
Singin' along to the words you don't know

But it makes no difference  
What I do, think, or say  
There's no way to convince you, girls  
That just ain't how you play

You set me up with your girlfriends  
But none of them worked out for me  
I'm startin' to realize lately  
I should've been after you  
I should've been after you

I can tell by your shakin' hands that you want me  
So baby don't hold back, go with the flow  
I know it looks bad 'cause I kissed all your girlfriends  
But that's what you get when you live in a small world

It's hard to look at me  
When you know where my lips have been  
Forgetting makes things easier  
Forgive me and let me in

You set me up with your girlfriends  
But none of them worked out for me  
I'm startin' to realize lately  
I should've been after you  
I should've been after you

You're gonna have to choose  
Is it me or them?  
That's the way it goes  
Leave it all behind  
All the baggage and dreams  
I liked you from the start  
I'll admit it now  
Girl, I gotta have you  
We don't have to tell anyone about our  
Little secret

I know you feel it too  
'Cause you're the only one who understands  
You're wastin' all your time with someone else  
You need another man

I could've been after you

But it makes no difference  
What I do, think, or say  
There's no way to convince you, girls  
That just ain't how you play

You set me up with your girlfriends  
But none of them worked out for me  
I'm startin' to realize lately  
I should've been after you  
But after last night we're through  
Run along with your new boy  
Don't be a sex toy  
I could've been after you

The concert lasted until 8:30. When it ended, everyone went into a big open space in the field. It was time to watch the fireworks. The show started at nine. Sango and I headed back to her car to get the blankets and food while Inuyasha and Miroku went to save a spot for all of us.

"So, you and Inuyasha looked like you were having fun."

"I could say the same with you and Miroku…what with the way you were practically grinding on him the whole time…"

She laughed and pushed me playfully. "Hey!" I pushed her back and we were giggling when we approached her SUV. She opened the back door and pulled out a big stack of blankets and passed them into my arms. Then she set a couple of picnic baskets on the ground and closed the door. She bent down to grab them then we started walking back towards the empty space in the field. It was now littered with little groups of people here and there, some of which I could sort of recognize despite the darkness of the night.

Inuyasha came up to me and grabbed the blankets out of my hands, continuing to walk with me and Sango to Miroku. "Thanks."

He nodded. He hadn't talked a whole lot since the concert started. Was he still a little weirded out from the thing with Koga? I hope not…

We set up the thicker blankets on the ground, saving the others for if we got cold. Inuyasha and I sat on the red one, Miroku and Sango on the blue one. A shiver ran down my spine. Inuyasha pulled a blanket around me, along with his arm, which I much preferred to any blanket. I snuggled into him, smiling.

They started the big fireworks show, some people _'oohing' _and _'ahing.'_ I just concentrated on Inuyasha, whose eyes reflected the colors that were being splashed against the dark sky. He sensed my stare, and looked at me. "What?"

"Nothing, I was just…looking at you."

"Why? Is something on my face?"

"No. Just looking."

"Oh. Hey, Kagome?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

I smiled. "I love you."

"Good."

I leaned up a little, suggesting a kiss with my actions. To which he gladly obliged.

We kissed, blocking everything around us out. The fireworks, the people, Sango and Miroku on top of each other…everything. I could lose hours just being in his arms, having him hold me like I was the most fragile thing in the world but at the same time like I would disappear if he let go.

I felt him smile against my lips. I pulled away a little. "What?"

"Nothing. Just enjoying the moment…" Or possibly ruining it…

I sighed, resting my head back on his chest. We slowly leaned back, lying down to be more comfortable. I turned on my side slightly, putting my arm across his chest, his still in place around me. He reached up his other arm and held my hand in his. My eye lids slowly began feeling heavy…

"Kagome? Kagome, wake up…Kagome…"

"What? Huh? Where am I?" I looked up to who it was that gently shook me awake. I stared into a pair of amber eyes…were they glowing?

I looked around, seeing that people were starting to pick up their things and head towards their cars. It was darker now. No more fireworks, either. I looked at my phone. It was nearly midnight. I clutched my stomach, hearing it growl angrily. Inuyasha handed me a sandwich. I quickly ate it, relieving some of the ridiculous sounds coming from my stomach. He handed me a small bag of chips and a water bottle. "Thank you."

I ate the rest of the quick 'dinner' and we headed back to the SUV. I crawled into the back seat and quickly realized I hadn't seen Mika in a while.

I looked around, then realized she was sitting on the other side of the back seat, head leaning against the window. There was a bluish color on her face from the light on her cell phone. She was texting someone. Probably Kish…

"Hey, Kagome."

"Hey. How was your day? I hardly saw you."

"I had a great time." She looked over at Inuyasha, who was struggling to keep his thoughts on the subject to himself. He was like an over-protective father to her… "I'll tell you about later."

"Kay. Inuyasha? why didn't you wake me up sooner? I slept through practically the whole thing."

"Because I slept through a lot of it, too."

"You did?"

He nodded.

"But this was the last one of these you'll go to! I'm so sorry! I wore you out! I shouldn't have made you dance so much…"

"It's alright Kagome. I can go to it with you next year, remember? And it was the best one I've ever gone to."

"But you missed one of the best parts…"

"No, I didn't."

"What do you mean? You don't like the fireworks?"

"No, I like them fine. But I was with you all day. That made it the best one."

I didn't even think of that. I was speechless. That wasn't what I was expecting at all. I thought it might have been because of what Mika did to Koga…

All I could do was smile. Nothing else. I had no response to that; everything I thought of saying wasn't good enough or would ruin the moment.

I leaned me suddenly heavy head on his shoulder for the whole ride back. I was the first to be dropped off, but when we pulled up in front of my house, Inuyasha got out, too.

"What are you doing?"

"Cant I say good night to the woman I love?"

"Oh, but of course. I insist."

He grabbed the sides of my head with his hands, and whispered, "Shut up and let me kiss you…"

I quickly followed the command. He kissed me sweetly, not a total make-out session, but not simple, either.

I leaned away from him, unwillingly so. "It's really late. I have to be in my house by one."

"We've got time, don't worry."

I hugged him tightly, which he returned. "Good night, Inuyasha. I'll see you tomorrow or something."

"'Night. Love you."

"Love you, too." I began walking away, my hand lingering against his cheek. I looked back as I walked towards the steps. He watched me go until I was about halfway up the stairs; I looked away, but I could still feel his eyes on me.

When I heard the SUV door shut and the engine revving slightly as Sango drove away, I sighed. It was a long day. It was also the most time I've spent with Inuyasha. One of the best days of my life, even. I unlocked the door quietly and tiptoed to my room, plopping down into my bed as soon as I closed the door.

I almost fell asleep right there without changing into my pajamas, still wearing the clothes from the long day. I looked up curiously went I heard instant messenger pop up. It was Mika.

(_Kagome_, **Mika**)

**Kagome, you there?**

_Yeah, wats up?_

**u want 2 know about 2day?**

_Totally!_

**Well, 1st we were at the booths playing games 4 a while. he won me this really cute stuffed animal cat. Then we went 2 the rides. Had lunch 2gether and spent the whole time talking. It was so gr8!**

_That's so cool, Mika! What a coincidence, huh? We went there 2 spend time with u! does he know how…hyper…u get?_

**Oh, of course. I wouldn't keep that from him. in fact, I got a little over-energetic a few times throughout the day. He was totally cool w/ it!**

That's so awesome. Well, I'm pretty tired. ttyl.

**Night.**

I quickly changed into an old, over-sized t-shirt and pajama shorts. Sprawled over my bed, I fell asleep almost as soon as my head hit the pillow. What will I dream about tonight…?

"_Kagome! Kagome! Where are you? Kagome!"_

'_I'm right here!' Why cant I talk? 'Hello?!' Everything was black, nothing but darkness on all sides of me. like when you close your eyes, but there isn't any light to change the color of the back of your eyelids. Everything was pitch black._

"_Kagome! Kagome...? No! Kagome! Come back!"_

'_I'm here! What's wrong? I'm here! I didn't go anywhere!'_

_I felt someone clutch my body. I tried to adjust my eyes to the darkness, but I realized they were closed, and I couldn't open them. The body holding me was convulsing with sobs, shaking me with it. It was warm and familiar…_

"_Kagome, no! please…please, don't leave me…!"_

'_I'm right here, Inuyasha! You're holding me right now. I can feel it, still.' Still?_

_I realized that I was cold and the pain came quickly after. It felt like a thousand bullets had gone through my body and a knife through my lungs. I could feel the blood—my blood—trickling down my face, like tears. I felt like I was about to die…was I?_

_I could hear an ambulance blaring its siren. It was close. Cold hands with a rubbery feeling lifted me off the pavement I realized I was on. I was set down onto something padded—a stretcher. I could feel the bumpiness of the pavement beneath the wheels. Inuyasha! What happened to me? Please…hold me longer…_

_I stopped moving, the noise of the siren louder. I was in the ambulance. I could hear muffled voices around me, the color behind my eyes a red color—there was bright lighting now. I heard the unsteady beeping of a machine. Then I heard a long, steady beep that continued. _

_The lights went out…wait, no. there was a bright light I could see. It was coming quickly towards me, like I was in a tunnel about to be hit by a train. I no longer felt the stabbing pain in my lungs, and the light behind my eyes went back to black. The only thing I could see was the light, coming my way._

"_Clear!"_

_I felt my chest thrust upward suddenly, then the pain began slowly creeping its way back through my body. The light began to fade, the red returning. _

"_Clear!"_

_Another thrust. Did I die? Was I being brought back to life?_

"_Clear!" _

_One more thrust, and the machine from before came back to its uneven beeping, no longer the piercing, long one. _

_Then I heard his voice again. "Kagome! Don't you die, don't you dare die! I can live without you…" He was sobbing through his whispers, meant for only me to hear. _

"_Inu…yasha…"_

"_Kagome? Kagome! Don't try to speak, just stay alive…it will be alright...I…I promise…"_

_I lifted my hand, I slow, unsteady movement. He quickly grasped it, kissing it. _

"_I love you…"_

"_I…love…"_

"_Shh, I know, I know. Don't talk."_

"_My…head…"_

"_Shh, you were in a car crash…don't move too much."_

_Car crash? Then it all came back to me, like a light bulb turning on to reveal a hidden room._

_I had been about to turn when the light turned green, and then, out of no where, a car came racing past a stop sign. I was almost home, but that didn't matter. i remember feeling the horrible, strong impact from the car hitting me from the side. I wasn't in my own, Audi, though…a different car. I flashed an image of the car in my mind. That looks familiar… _

_I remember crash into the car next to me, and spinning…oh, the spinning! I felt woozy just thinking about it. then I remember feeling a sharp pain in my chest…then I blacked out. Next thing I knew, I was sprawled on the pavement, hearing and trying to respond to Inuyasha's voice. _

_Why does all this sound so familiar…?_

**A/N:** Mwahahahaha!! I finally finished this chapter (35 pages later) No seriously. This chapter is 35 pages long in Microsoft Word. Cr-a-zy! Total word amountage: 11,475! I got sick of opening and reopening this, so, much to my own dismay, this will NOT me the last chapter! So don't stop reading yet! Stay tuned for more! And please, be patient. I know it's a lot to ask, but all my finals start on Thursday, so I will be studying like a mad person to pass them all.

Lets see, there's Math, Spanish, Science, a Social studies test (not a final, though, phew!), an English test, I'm sure, no make that two! Finishing art projects by Tuesday of next week…GAH! Hectic! You see where this could keep me from the computer a bit?

Anybody ever read the book _Generation Dead_ by Daniel Waters? I just finished it today. I thought it was a great book, myself. And funny, too. Always a plus. I just started reading this other book called _City of Bones_ by Cassandra Clare.

Any other book recommendations for me? I love to read, and not just fan fiction. I prefer fantasy-type stories, just so you know. Or ones that are kind of historical, but not necessarily based on true events. Especially WWII! I've had enough of that for one year. Both World Wars, for that matter. anyway, be looking for the next chapter (probably last) next week. TTFN!

(flexes incredibly sore fingers)

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, songs, or bands. (gosh, these are so tedious!)


	20. Chapter 20: Last Chapter

A/N: Hey

**A/N:** Hey. Another possible last chapter. We'll just see, I guess. Read on, if you must.

**Chapter 20: Final Chapter (deal with it!)**

Kagome.

_What? Who is this? Am I alive?_

Kagome, listen to me. You are only dreaming…well, you might consider it a nightmare, but still.

Why am I dreaming about this?

Because, it's what I went through.

…_Dad?_

Yes. It's me.

_Oh, I've missed you so much! Why am I dreaming about what you went through, though? And why is Inuyasha here, too?_

Because, I want to show you how dangerous the world is and how quickly—and easily—life can be taken. This 'Inuyasha' is here to make it more real and personal for you. For me, it was your mother.

_Mom was there?_

Yes, and I'm glad I was able to spend my last minutes with her before I was wrapped up like a Christmas gift. They plastered so much of me, and now I am completely free, unbound by the limits of humanity.

_So you're like…an angel?_

I guess you could say that. I can't watch over you, like a guardian angel. I may just be a pigment of your imagination. I'll never know, only you.

_Why haven't I been able to reach you before, then?_

You wouldn't let yourself.

_Has mom?_

Yes, very much so.

_Why can't I see anything? Why can't I see you?_

Goodbye, Kagome. I must go now. I love you.

_Dad? Dad! Daddy!_

_I gasped heavily for air, like I had been holding my breath the whole time I was talking to my dad…or at least what was supposed to be my dad. My eyes shot open. They were wide and I could feel the shock and horror they revealed._

"_Kagome? Are you alright? What's wrong?"_

"_She's going into shock!" I heard a paramedic shout. _

_I was still in the ambulance, as if not a second had passed since Inuyasha informed me of what happened. I opened my mouth to speak, but all that came out was uneven wheezing sounds, followed by a sickly gurgling sound. I lifted my head to see a thick piece of glass disappearing into my chest. My shirt was splotched with blood. My lungs burned more than ever…well, just one of them. _

_I put two and two together and realized I had a punctured lung, and I was still bleeding, and now I was going into uncontrollable shock. Lovely. _

_I looked over to Inuyasha, who saw the panic in my eyes._

"_Kagome, please, you need to calm down. Don't make things worse…just, please, you have to live. You have to!"  
_

_I nodded my head slightly, suddenly noticing the brace I wore around my neck. I had a pulsing headache, a bandage over part of my forehead, and I could feel on of my lips swelling. My arms were cut and bruised and my legs ached. I had to put my head back down._

_I turned my head quickly—too quickly—towards Inuyasha's terrified gaze and—_

I sat up straight in my bed, gasping in terror. I felt up and down my body, double checking where I had seen a thick piece of glass not thirty seconds earlier.

I calmed myself down as best I could. "Relax, Kagome…just a dream…not going to die! Deep breath!"

I laid my head back down on my pillow, looking anxiously at the red glowing numbers of my alarm clock. I still had several hours before it would be an acceptable time for someone to get up on a Sunday.

After several useless battles with my eyes to go back to sleep, I reached blindly for my phone. I flipped it open and dialed the first phone number that entered my mind.

It rang four times before it was answered.

"Hello?" a sleepy voice said.

"Inuyasha? It's me."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah."

"What's up?"

"I can't sleep."

"You okay? You sound a little anxious."

"I just had a bad dream, that's all."

"Oh, okay. So…what?"

"I just needed to talk to somebody. I'm sorry; I woke you, didn't I?"

"Well, I usually sleep at this time, yeah."

"Sorry."

"It's okay; it's you."

I smiled at that. I was already feeling less and less nervous.

"Inuyasha, can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"What would you do if I….if I died?"

"What? What the hell are you talking about?"

"If I died, what would you do?"

"I'd…well, I'd…I honestly don't know. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't know what to do with myself. You're my world, my everything. Remember the song?"

"Yes, I remember it very well."

"Good."

"So…would you fall in love with another person?"

"No." His answer was quick and sire, like he saw this coming. He didn't even sound like he was saying it just for my sake.

"Are you sure? You know, you can't help who you fall in love with."

"I know. But I won't let myself betray your love. You're the only thing that matters to me."

"But, you would get lonely, wouldn't you?"

"Well, yeah. Until I joined you."

"Wouldn't that take a long time of loneliness though?"

"No."

"What? I thought demons lived monger?"

"No, they do. But I wouldn't be able to live without you, so I'd find some way to kill myself, probably."

"No! Don't you dare!"

"What?"

"I said, don't!"

"Why the hell not?" He actually sounded really upset over it.

"Don't let me get in the way of your future. You could meet someone and fall in love again."

"Nope, I wouldn't."

"How do you know?"

"I just know."

"If you say so. Look, this is kind of a weird subject. Can we talk about something else now?"

"You brought it up."

"And now I'm ending it."

"Alright. What do you want to talk about?"

"Do you want to meet somewhere so we can talk in person?"

"Right now?"

"Mm-hm."

"Do you?"

"Yes."

"Okay then. Where?"

"How about the park?"

"See you in five."

"Alright. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye."

We hung up, and I was already slipping on some tennis shoes and an over-sized sweatshirt. I grabbed my purse and walked quietly out of the house to the front door, stopping in the kitchen to grab a granola bar.

Once I was in my car, I just sat for a minute, eating and looking straight ahead. What if I _did_ die? Right now. I could, very easily. I could choke, I could get into a car crash, I could kill myself, with my own hands…

I sighed and turned the key to start my car. I drove a little over the speed limit since no one was around at this hour. The sun hadn't come up yet, but the sky was a dim, gray color, not black or deep blue.

I pulled up along the curb, behind Inuyasha's already parked car. I could see the outline of his head through the back window. I saw him glance in a rear view mirror and smile.

I got out and walked up to his door. He looked at me, still smiling lightly.

"Hey."

He got out and hugged me. I loved how he was so warm all the time. The early morning was chilly, and I was shivering a little.

"So, what do you want to talk about?"

I just kept looking at him, his hair a little ruffled from sleep; mine probably was too. He looked into my eyes, and he backed up a step, smelling how I felt; I was thinking about everything I wanted to do with him at the moment, for everything he's done for me. I felt a little like I Miroku had been a bad influence on me throughout the years.

"What?"

"Why are you thinking like that?"

"You don't want me to be turned on by your sexy looks?" I joked. He laughed his wonderful laugh and looked at me more seriously.

"Not yet."

"Why not?"

"You aren't ready."

"How the hell would you know?" What the hell? Didn't he want me?

"I just don't think you're ready."

"Well, I do!"

"Kagome, you aren't even out of high school."

"Neither are you!"

"But I will be in a week."

I couldn't respond to that. I was a little angry, but also hurt.

"Am I _that_ repulsive?"

"What? No! You're everything but that…believe me."

"Then why? If I say I'm ready, then the problem is solved. Are you not ready?'

"No, I'm ready for that sort of thing. But I think it would be wrong."

_I'll show you wrong…!_

I closed the gap between us and kissed him passionately, feeling him respond made me more eager to prove my point. He held the sides of my face and pulled me away a few inches. "What?" I asked angrily.

"Kagome. Stop it. You may think I have a lot of control over the situation, but, well, let's just say I'm a man. And you're a beautiful woman. Trust me on this one."

"Please?"

"No, I don't think we should."

I sighed, frustrated. He just laughed at me.

"Is that the only reason you wanted to meet in person?"

"No, I wanted to see your face."

"Well, you see it. Let's go sit down."

He led me to a nearby bench and we sat close. I kissed him again and tried to lower him onto the bench a little, so that we were more parallel. He caught on once I had him flat on his back. "You don't give up easily, do you?"

"Nope. I just can't understand your reasoning."

"I can't understand yours."

"Touché."

He laughed again. I turned my head and lowered it onto his chest, hugging him. If he wouldn't kiss me, he would stay pinned. Ha! Who am I kidding? He could easily get out of this position.

I gazed idly at the grass a few feet away, thinking up a new plan.

"Kagome?" he asked after about ten minutes.

"Hmm?"

"Will you…" He hesitated, shifting a bit.

I looked at him, curious.

"What is it?"

"Let's sit up."

"Oh, sorry…"

I got up and moved over a bit, his hand coming out to grip mine. He slid off the bench onto the grass. I only then looked at what he was wearing. A red sweat shirt—like mine, only mine was gray—gray sweats, and a pair of old tennis shoes.

"What is it, Inuyasha?"

He looked up at me, his face tormented. I was a little surprised by his expression, I must say. "Will…no, never mind."

"Come on. Just say it."

He took a few deep, unsteady breaths before turning to me again.

"Will you…will you marry me?"

My jaw dropped. Where did this come from?

"What?"

"Will you marry me?"

"Inuyasha…"

"Never mind, forget I said anything…"

"Yes."

He looked at me, confused.

"What?"

"Yes, I will marry you."

"Are you serious?"

"Completely. Were you?"

"Of course."

"Well, then…"

"We're…engaged."

He laughed suddenly, the shock wiped off his face. He stood and lifted me up bridal style—oh, the irony. He leaned over and kissed me, still smiling, on my lips. I snaked my arms around his neck, pulling him a little closer.

He suddenly broke away and asked a question I hadn't expected. "Do you want the ring now?"

"You already have it?"

"Yeah."

"Hell yeah, I want to see it!"

"I thought you might say that."

He pulled out a small black, velvet box from the pocket of his sweat pants. He set me down carefully, handing it to me.

I opened it and felt my breath hitch. It was the most beautiful thing I'd ever seen. It was a one band and there was one large, circular diamond on the top, the band glittering with a bunch of little ones—it was as if it had been coated in glue and rolled in glitter made of diamonds. They were _that_ small.

"Oh, Inuyasha." Here it comes. The waterworks.

"You like it?"

"I love it! I love you." A tear slid down my cheek, then another, then another.

"Don't cry…I love you too."

That just made me cry harder. Sobs of happiness convulsed through me, the sobbing sounds beginning to turn to laughter. I went to stand up, but he put a strong hand on my shoulder. I looked at him curiously. "Do you want me to put it on?"

I nodded my head, afraid that if I said anything I would start another round of tears. He knelt down on one knee, taking the ring from the box. He slid it slowly onto my finger.

I was now engaged to the best thing that ever happened to me.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

I snuck back into my room and closed the door. I decided I was too awake to attempt sleeping, so I went to my bathroom and turned on the shower. I just stood there, letting the hot water and steam soak into my skin. When I finished, I could hear my mom banging pots in the kitchen. The smell of omelets drifted into my room once I opened the door.

Walking down the stairs, I stared at my left hand, and then remembered that my mom would flip if she saw the ring. I unwillingly slipped it off and stuck it in my pocket.

"Hey Mom."

"Hey, honey. You're up early."

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep any more."

"You hungry?"

"Starved."

"Sit down, I'm almost done."

I ate my breakfast and sipped some tea. I kept quiet, knowing I might accidentally say something.

After I left my house, I practically sprinted down the steps of the shrine to my car. I nearly fell and tumbled down the remaining steps halfway down.

I whipped out my phone and held down Sango's speed dial number. I held it to my ear as I started my car, checking behind me to make sure I didn't hit anyone or anything.

"Hello?" asked a groggy voice.

"Sango? It's me."

"Mmm…" She was clearly unhappy about her interrupted sleep. "Are you insane or something? Who in their right mind would get up this damn early?"

"Well, obviously I would."

"What is it?"

"I'm coming over. I seriously need to talk to you."

"But that would involve me getting up."

"Ah, you're a smart one, aren't you?"

"Screw you."

"I'm almost there. See you in a few."

"I hate you."

"Okay. Bye."

I hung up the phone before she could say anything more. I had to tell someone! I would burst if I didn't.

I realized Sango may not have been exactly the best choice. I would just have to put up with her freak-out fest. This would certainly be a wake-up call to her…

I dug into my pocket and slipped the ring back on. I admired it shortly at a stop sign. I would be at her house within three minutes. That's enough time to talk to Inuyasha, right?

With that, I pulled my phone back out and dialed his number. It rang a couple of times before he answered.

"Yeah?"

"Inuyasha?"

"Hey, babe."

"Hey. What are you doing right now?"

"Sleeping."

"Well…how much more time do you need in order to be Fun Inuyasha?"

"About five."

"How about…three and a half?"

"Four."

"Deal. I'll come over later and we can go into town and hang out."

"Looking forward to it."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't dreaming, was I?"

"About the call you made to me at an outrageously early hour today? No."

I sighed with relief. "And after that? Still real?"

This time, he sighed. "Yes, Kagome. I still want to marry you."

"Good. I'll see ya later."

"Love ya."

"Sweet dreams, Sleeping Beauty."

"Bye."

"Wait!"

"What?"

"I love you, too."

He laughed. "Bye, Kagome."

I pulled into Sango's driveway next to her SUV.

I saw the movement of a curtain, followed by a door opening. Sango stood in the doorway, robe on and hair mussed.

"Hey!" I called.

"Ugh, your cheeriness at this hour is sickening."

"Move, so I can get in."

"Fine. This better be damn good."

"It will be, don't worry."

She followed me into her kitchen after shutting and relocking the front door.

"So, what was so important that it couldn't wait until the afternoon or evening to be told?"

"You promise not to flip out until I'm done telling and explaining?"

Sigh. "Fine, scout's honor." She held up four fingers that were pressed together, to prove to me she wouldn't go ballistic.

"Alright…here it goes." I paused, putting my words together carefully in my head.

"Hurry up and tell me already!" She was as impatient as ever.

"Inuyasha…proposed to me."

Her jaw dropped. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Come again?"

"He proposed to me…and I…"

"What? You what?"

"I said…yes."

"What?! You're _engaged_ to Inuyasha?"

"You promised!"

"Well, scout's honor isn't worth shit! You should've known that! Pinky swears are the only unbreakable things!"

"Come on, Sango. At least try to be serious here."

"How the hell can I be serious? You just told me you're engaged, and we're still juniors in high school!"

"Almost seniors!"

"You know what I mean! And it's still high school! What are you gonna do if you get pregnant or something?"

"What would _you_ do? You're the one with experience there!"

"Excuse me? What the hell gives you that idea? If you want expert, ask Ayame. Or better yet, Koga!"

"How _dare_ you. How could you ever say that to me?"

Her face flooded with guilt. "Kagome…I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I am so sorry. This is just…so weird. We're in high school, Kags. _High school_. I never even thought about having to deal with stuff until after college."

"I know, Sango. I understand your point, but…I'm just _so_ in love with him."

Sango's eyes softened. "Kagome…I'll try to be happy for you. I don't even have to try! I am happy for you. I want you to know that. I'll try not to be judgmental about it, though."

"Thank you, Sango. You are the best friend I've ever had, and I want you to be comfortable with my decisions, as well as me with yours. I, honestly, still don't know what you see in Miroku, but he makes you happy, so I'm happy for you."

She laughed. "He really just puts on that as more of a show. You know the whole 'scoring' thing. It makes the other guys jealous. I won't let him tell them we've done it though. I won't lie for him."

"Oh, thank God! I wasn't sure if you had or not. I'm relieved you didn't."

"You think I'm that easy?"

"No, but I know Miroku."

"True, true. But he's a decent guy."

"That's good. I have a few hours before I'm going to Inuyasha's to hang out downtown. You want to do something?"

"Can I shower first?"

"I insist."

"Great. I'll be ready in like a half hour."

She ran up the stairs and into her room, then I heard the closing of a door—the bathroom. I could here the shower coming on. I looked at the kitchen table. She had set her phone down and left it there. As I studied it, it began to ring. It was Miroku. I hesitantly picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, sexy."

"Um…Miroku. It's not Sango, it's Kagome."

"Oh…sorry. Where's Sango?"

"In the shower. We're going to hang out for a while before I go to hang out with Inuyasha."

"Oh."

"Why, did you want to hang out with her, instead? I can go home."

"No it's fine. She needs to spend time with you—just you two."

"Okay. Did you want to call back later?"

"Yeah, I'll call after you leave…which would be when?"

"In a few hours."

"Maybe I'll go hang with Inuyasha."

"He's sleeping. I would be there now, but he said he needed a few more hours."

"Oh, never mind. I'll see ya later. Tell Sango I'll call her."

"Will do. Bye."

I hung up her phone. Sango turned off the shower and I saw her walk down the hallway—the bathroom was right at the op of the steps, so I could see her. She held a towel to her damp hair, squeezing the ends to keep them from dripping down her back.

I looked around the kitchen and grabbed and apple out of the bowl in front of me, taking a big bite.

I almost jumped when my cell phone vibrated. Who was texting me?

I flipped it open and was pleasantly surprised to have it be Inuyasha.

_Hey, babe. Wat r u doing?_

Hanging w/ Sango

_I miss u_

I luv u

_I cant stop thinking about u since u called. Makes it hard 2 sleep._

Sorry 

_I think it's better than sleep_

Why?

_Ur my fiancee, wats not to like?_

Sweet ;)

_Ttyl luv u_

Bye

I flipped it shut, looking up to see Sango walking down the stairs. "Miroku called while you were in the shower."

"Oh, what did he say?"

"He'll call you later, when I leave."

"Kay, thanks."

"What do you want to do?"

"We should just hang out like we used to before we got boyfriends. I miss that."

"Like…mani-pedis, makeup, and talking about boys? Sounds good."

She giggled and clapped her hands together excitedly. "Great, let's go in my room."

We spent a few hours doing each other's nails and makeup. When it was time to go, it seemed like I had just gotten there. We hadn't spent real BFF time together like that in forever. I didn't realize how much I missed it.

When I pulled into Inuyasha's driveway, he was sitting on the front porch. I suddenly had a flash of the dream I'd had about us on a porch acting like an old couple.

He stood up and ducked his head to get in my car.

Unexpectedly, he leaned over and kissed me. I didn't expect it to be so…friendly. Usually it was just a quick peck on the cheek or lips. I liked the change, though.

I looked at him and knew that I would be with him forever. I wouldn't ever get tired of him. I would always marvel in his beauty—his silver hair, his strong, manly chest and arms, his mesmerizing eyes, or his cute little ears. They would never cease to make it difficult to breath. They would never stop making my heart rate go wild just thinking about them.

_And now they were all mine. _

"So, what do you want to do?"

"You know what I want to do."

"Besides that."

"Lunch and a movie?"

"Fine, as long as there aren't any bedroom scenes. You're already bad enough with out one of _those_ to replenish your hopes."

"But you do that every time I'm with you."

"Not on purpose."

"Sure, I'll believe that when hell freezes over."

"Didn't you hear? It did last week." He smiled at me. I shook my head.

"You're something else."

"You gotta love me."

"I do. Besides, I don't think I could ever _not_."

"Good. Now, let's get going."

"Where to, Master?"

"Master?"

"Well, you seem to control all the decisions in my life."

"That's not my fault. You just let me."

"I don't believe that."

"How about when hell burns again?"

"I heard it's supposed to get a warm front next week."

"I'll ask you then."

"Shut up and let me drive."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"You're excused."

"You little…"

"You know you're jealous."

"Of what?"

"My incredibly good looks and great personality."

"Oh, of course. I've always wanted to have doggie ears."

"Oh, ha ha. Make fun of the hanyou."

"Never. I love every part of the hanyou."

"Even the great personality?"

"Especially that."

"I love every part of the human."

"Even the emotions?"

"_Especially_ those."

I smiled. I loved just being able to talk like this.

"So, where to?"

"How about…Wacdonald's?

"Sounds good. What movie should we see?"

"How about an action movie?'

"How about a comedy?"

"How about a horror?"

"How about a gushy romance?"

"No. Remember what I said before? Bad influence on you."

"And again, I said that you do that anyway."

"Hell didn't actually freeze over like I heard, then."

"It will if we see a romance; or better yet, a romantic comedy!"

He looked at me, face torn between a yes or no.

"I'll be good. Only kissing, I promise."

"Fine…"

"Yay! We're here. Drive through?"

"Sure, why not."

"What do you want?"

"You. Always you." I smiled. I guess I'll get my happy ending. "A burger, fries, some extra napkins…"

I laughed. He was making fun of the 'engine sludge' commercial. He always knew what to say. That, I'll admit, I was jealous of.

"_Welcome to Wacdonald's, how can I help you?"_

"Can I get two cheeseburgers, two medium fries, and one large coke?"

"_Two burgers, two medium fries, and large coke. Anything else?"_

"Some extra napkins?"

"_Your total will be 7.29. Please pull around to the window."_

"Some extra napkins…" Inuyasha laughed.

"You said you wanted them!"

"One drink?"

"We'll share."

"Alright…"

"Do you want me to tell them to leave out the extra napkins?"

"No. But you forgot to include you."

"You already have that."

"Do I?"

"Completely. Always. You always have all of me. If you would just give me all of you…"

"Oh, but I have."

"Not in the way I want it."

"Yet."

"As in…after we're married, right?"

"If we're married, then you'll have all of me all the time."

"If, if is good."

He laughed. I closed my eyes, taking it in.

"What?"

"Just…thinking."

"About what?"

"You."

"What about me?"

"Everything."

"Good or naughty?"

"Both."

He shook his head. "I sometimes wish it were only one or the other."

"Which one do you want more?"

"Not sure."

"Aren't you going to ask me?"

"I think I already know the answer."

I shook my head. "I don't think you do."

He raised his eyebrows. "Oh really? Intrigue me."

"No."

"What? Why not?"

"A little mystery never hurt anybody, and it certainly wont hurt you."

"Said the spider to the fly."

"What do you mean?"

"It's a set up. You say something that picks at my mind till I nearly go insane, _and_ you win. Just like a spider would just as quickly try to lure a fly into its own trap."

"Don't make it into a big thing. I just like messing with you."

"Ah, and curiosity killed the cat."

"More along the lines of 'It wasn't the airplanes. It was Beauty killed the Beast.'"

"So now I'm a beast?"

"At times."

"Well, nobody's perfect. But I gotta say, ouch."

"But in a good way. Always in a good way."

"Have I told you how much I love you?"

"Yes, but I could use a reminder."

"I love you more than life itself. I can't live without you, and I won't. I'm the luckiest man in the world because I get to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you that much."

"Not to mention you have to live with me; I won't ever let you leave me."

"That sounds kinda stalker-ish. I like it."

"You better, 'cause you're stuck with me. Oh, and by the way—ditto."


End file.
